Planos de Casamento
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Só mais uma história sobre melhores-amigos que deveriam ser namorados - Long-shot - JamesxLily - UA • TERMINADA!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence e blábláblá.

* * *

**- Prólogo -**

O balanço ia tão alto quanto suas correntes agüentavam, rangendo agourentamente como se os parafusos fossem se soltar. Os barulhos do ferro eram intercalados pelo baque dos pezinhos infantis contra a grama verdinha, em busca de impulso. Uma perfeita sinfonia, tendo como segunda voz outras crianças e seus "Ah!" e "Oh!", cada vez que o balanço levantava-se no ar. A garota sorria, convencida. Era bom ser admirada pelas coisas que fazia. Ela podia ser quem ela quisesse e, nesse momento, quem tomava conta era a Lily-pará-quedista. Quase podia sentir as cordas do pára-quedas em suas costas.

"Lily Evans, desça daí agora!"

O problema era que os pára-quedistas que normalmente apareciam nas revistas e nos filmes não tinham babás gritando para que eles parassem de fazer o que mais gostavam. A criança abriu os olhos, uma expressão de fúria resignada nascendo em seu rosto, sabia que teria que obedecer à babá. Sempre existiu a condição de que ela e Petúnia poderiam ficar a tarde toda no parquinho, desde que fossem nos brinquedos com a autorização e a supervisão da moça que cuidava delas. Caso desobedecessem a essas regras, o parquinho estaria vetado. Para as duas. Mas, por alguma estranha coincidência, o namorado irritante da babá estava toda tarde na pracinha e enquanto ela trocava risinhos com o sujeito, Lily aproveitava para escapulir e balançar o mais alto que podia.

Com um pulo (e tornando-se, de repente, a Lily-saltadora-das-Olimpíadas) que assustou as admiradas criancinhas, a garota aterrissou no chão com força. Susan, a babá, prostrou-se extremamente zangada à sua frente.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Não pode simplesmente sair de perto de mim! Se alguma coisa acontecer com você ou Petúnia, sua mãe me mata, aberraçãozinha!"

Lily podia ver faíscas de ódio saltando dos olhos azuis de Susan, enquanto segurava seu braço com força, como se esperasse uma fuga a qualquer momento. A babá estava completamente histeria, se ela perdesse o emprego não teria seu precioso dinheirinho para comprar os sapatos caros ou qualquer outra idiotice com a qual ela gastasse seu salário.

"...sua irmã nunca me dá trabalho, sempre calminha, obediente..."

Petúnia brincava de pega-pega ou qualquer outra brincadeira idiota em que as pessoas tinham de correr umas atrás das outras a alguns metros do banco onde o namorado de Susan estava sentado, a impaciência clara em sua expressão. Lily não via a menor graça em ficar correndo como uma estúpida.

"...o seu pai é educado, sua mãe um amor de pessoa e filha fica pulando e saltando de lugares..."

Ela preferia olhar para qualquer lado que não fosse a cara vermelha de raiva de Susan, que ainda a xingava, por isso passava os olhos por todos os lugares a sua volta. Então, a ruiva viu algo, melhor, _alguém_ atrás do banco do namorado-feio-e-impaciente. Um garoto (ela o conhecia de algum lugar!) com óculos redondos e esquisitos, os cabelos pretos desgrenhados e as roupas meio sujas de brincar no parquinho, segurava um par de sandálias que ele acabara de apanhar do chão. _Suas_ sandálias. E o babaca, aparentemente, a estava roubando.

Susan continuava a discursar longa e irritantemente sobre Lily ser mal-educada, abominável, uma aberração ou qualquer outro apelido que a moça tivesse lhe dado. A garota se irritou e, além do mais, o garoto a estava roubando, caramba!

"Cala a boca, sua idiota! E dá para me largar?"

Lily, com um gesto brusco, soltou-se do aperto da mulher. Estreitando os olhos, encarou a babá, que conservava uma expressão chocada. Aparentemente, não esperava que a garota se rebelasse, ainda mais de um modo tão ríspido. Quando ia tomar fôlego para recomeçar o sermão (e, dessa vez, a palavra "mal-educada" seria bem mais usada), a menina saiu correndo em direção ao ladrãozinho.

"Volte aqui! Onde pensa que vai? Sua mãe vai ficar sabendo disso, Lily Evans!"

A pequena revirou os olhos enquanto corria. Ficar sem sandálias, não! Ela poderia cuidar de Susan mais tarde. Bem como o castigo que certamente levaria da mãe. Seu pai de certo não se importaria (provavelmente, riria quando ficasse sabendo que a filha mandara a babá calar a boca e ainda por cima a chamara de idiota), mas a mãe era muito rígida quando se tratava da educação das filhas. Lily ser tão agitada e rebelde sempre fora um problema que a deixava com os lábios comprimidos.

O garoto estava de costas, por isso não viu quando Lily estava se aproximando. Andava com calma em direção às diversas crianças em outro ponto do parquinho, segurando o par de sandálias sujas nas mãos. A garota chegou com violência, dando um empurrão nas cotas dele. Ao cair no chão, virou-se de frente para ver quem o empurrara, a expressão chocada e as sandálias já largadas na grama. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por Lily, que se sentou em cima dele e deu um soco em sua barriga.

"Qual é, sua maluca? O que foi que eu te fiz?", o moreno gritou, tentando se livrar da menina sentada em cima dele. Seus óculos escorregaram pelo nariz suado.

Ah, agora ela o reconhecia! Era o filho dos Potter, que moravam na rua de trás da sua casa. Eles sempre se viam em festinhas e reuniões sociais, mas Lily nunca conversara realmente com ele. O garoto parecia ser tão idiota, brincando com seus amiguinhos sujos e fedorentos. Como seu muro dos fundos era o mesmo da casa de Lily, ela sempre o escutava jogando de futebol com os garotos. Mas nada disso mudava o fato dele estar roubando suas sandálias favoritas.

"Por que você está roubando as minhas sandálias?", a ruiva esbravejou, apontando para os calçados caídos ao lado de ambos.

"Suas sandálias?", ele riu. "São da minha priminha, Marlene. Vê se relaxa, Red, ninguém está te roubando."

"Não me chama de Red!", ela desferiu um novo soco na barriga dele, fazendo-o ofegar. Lily corou até a raiz dos cabelos, possivelmente de vergonha ou raiva.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Seu nome é Lily, não é? Lily Evans. Será que você pode me soltar agora?"

Lily estreitou os olhos verdes, passando do rosto impaciente de Potter para as malditas sandálias no chão. Claramente, eram pequenas demais para ela, embora fossem parecidas com as suas. Afinal, onde foi que as deixara mesmo? Com um repentino flash, a garota lembrou-se de tê-las deixado...em casa. É, hoje ela viera brincar de chinelos. Que burrice!

"Claro que sim, me desculpe."

A menina levantou-se, batendo no vestido para tirar a poeira. O garoto sentou-se ao lado dela, que estava ajoelhada, parecendo muito desconcertada. Sorriu para ela, bagunçando os cabelos crespos dela com uma mão e ajeitando seus óculos com a outra.

"A gente se vê?"

Ela levantou os olhos, surpresa, para ele, que se levantara para ir embora, o par de sandálias seguro nas mãos. Sorriu, também se levantando.

"É claro. Somos vizinhos de fundo, não é?"

"Até mais, Red.", ele acenou com a mão, já distante.

"Ei, Potter! Juro que não te bato da próxima vez!"

* * *

**N/A: **Essa foi uma pequena introdução à história, meio que como os dois se conheceram. No próximo capítulo, eles não vão ser mais crianças, claro. O prólogo serviu mais para a gente entender a história (nem eu estou entendendo, quanto mais vocês!). Não sou uma grande escritora de longs, então dêem um desconto, okay? Quem quiser favoritar, alertar, ler, usar como papel higiênico...fiquem à vontade, mas deixem uma review!

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo? 8D


	2. Más notícias, James!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e hoje eu não estou com paciência para pedir o James para mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Más notícias, James!**

* * *

James olhou para as tortas. As tortas, decididamente, também olharam para James. Tão bonitas, expostas naquela prateleira e cobertas com uma generosa dose de chantilly. Ele podia sentir o aroma de cereja vindo delas... ou seria ameixa? Era difícil definir. Ele esticou os braços, pronto a sentir o chantilly na ponta de seus dedos, para depois lambê-los e... Mas sua mão não podia chegar às lindas tortas de cereixa (ou amereja, tanto faz) à sua frente, havia um vidro impedindo-o. O desespero apoderou-se do rapaz. Ele não havia percebido até aquele momento a fome com que estava.

"Ei! Tirem esse vidro daqui!"

James começou a bater no vidro com o nós dos dedos, chamando alguém invisível. Ele _precisava _de uma fatia daquela torta, poderia sentir-se morrendo se não a comesse logo. O barulho das batidas que sua mão fazia contra a vitrine de repente tornou-se estridente, um apito irritante, vindo de longe, que não fazia o menor sentido. As tortas foram se distanciando e...

"Que merda... Que horas são?", murmurou.

James esfregou os olhos, sonolento. O apito irritante vinha do relógio na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Droga, ele _realmente_ queria uma fatia daquela torta. Colocando os óculos, com um bocejo, ele sentou, apertando o botão para desligar o despertador. Ah, qual é! Já eram sete e meia?! Quantas vezes aquilo já tinha tocado antes que ele acordasse? Se ele chegasse atrasado de novo, Nikki ia matá-lo.

Com um pulo, James saiu debaixo do edredom e foi direto escovar os dentes. Tempo para um café? Que nada! Cuspiu na pia. Ele teria que comer as bolachinhas horríveis de chocolate que Judith iria trazer, de novo. Uma breve fungada para perceber que fedia a sexo. Porra! Não dava tempo nem para uma xícara de café, quem dirá para um banho. Uma generosa espirrada de desodorante pelo corpo resolve o caso.

"James? Onde você está?", uma voz feminina perguntou do quarto.

Tudo bem, ele havia esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Daria um jeito nela.

"No banheiro, querida.", o homem respondeu. Ele nem lembrava o nome dela, pelo amor de Deus! Querida, benzinho e linda eram sempre as melhores opções nesse caso.

Voltou para o quarto e sentou-se na cama para colocar a roupa que sempre deixava pronta na poltrona para a manhã seguinte.

Uma bela moça, de pele bronzeada e cabelos loiros e longos, engatinhou em sua direção por cima das cobertas. Ela deu um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto ele vestia as meias. James virou-se e encostou brevemente seus lábios aos dela. Sua bochecha estava borrada de rímel preto. Droga, daria trabalho para tirar aquilo da fronha branca.

"Não pode ficar mais aqui comigo?", a garota fez biquinho.

Que patético. Ele _detestava_ mulher que fazia manha.

"Hum, não, meu bem. Tenho que trabalhar. Pode ficar à vontade para tomar banho. Tem alguma coisa para você comer na geladeira, eu acho.", James disse, já fazendo o nó da gravata na frente do espelho. Viu o reflexo do desapontamento da moça. "Desculpe, queria poder ficar mais."

Não, não queria.

"Tem meu telefone, não é? Anotado na sua agenda.", ela miou. "Vai me ligar?"

"Claro que sim.", James sorriu, na porta. "Não se esqueça de deixar a chave com o porteiro. Nunca deixo minhas chaves com nenhuma namorada, desculpe. Esse é o canto dos homens, se é que me entende."

A loira sorriu, radiante por ter sido classificada com uma palavra tão forte quanto "namorada". Provavelmente, ninguém a havia tido em tão alta conta antes. Não merecia, realmente. James revirou os olhos, ela nunca chegaria a tanto com ele. Ela que não esperasse uma ligação. Nunquinha.

"Tchau, Jimmy!", o rapaz pôde escutar, antes de fechar a porta da frente do apartamento.

Um arrepio perpassou seu corpo ao entrar no elevador. Nem morto ele ligaria para aquela garota. As chances de isso acontecer eram nulas, mas elas foram completamente dizimadas ao chamá-lo de Jimmy.

-

-

Lily olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Uma garota horrível, de cara amassada e sardenta a observava. No quarto, um despertador começou a tocar. Eram seis da manhã e ela já estava acordada. Isso é que era neurose, levantar-se antes do toque do relógio. Lavou bem o rosto e foi para a cozinha beber alguma coisa. Comer era impensável logo de manhã, dava ânsias de vômito nela.

Voltando para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e já começou a maquiar-se. Não que precisasse se mostrar bonita para alguém no trabalho (os homens que trabalhavam na Pandora eram gays, feios ou o James), mas era sempre bom estar apresentável. Nunca se sabe, quem poderia dizer que ela não iria encontrar um homem bonito para passar a noite com ela quando fosse almoçar no chinês no fim da rua? Uma leve retocada no rímel desse lado e...pronto.

Colocou a primeira bermuda preta que viu. Essa deixava a bunda dela menor que o normal. E a blusa... essa bata branca é perfeita! Um pouco transparente, mas o que é bonito é para se mostrar, não é?

Correu para pegar o metrô, a bolsa enorme e pesada pendurada em seu ombro direito. Como se fosse surpresa para ela, chegou bem antes do horário na estação. Viu, como sempre, o travesti que voltava de trabalhar, cansado e com a maquiagem toda borrada. Lily cumprimentou-o com a cabeça. Sempre quisera conversar com um travesti, mas depois dessa noitada, ela achava que ele não queria conversar com ninguém além da sua cama.

Enquanto tomava um assento no metrô, começou a pedir a Deus que James não se atrasasse hoje. Ele provavelmente havia esquecido, mas Nikki marcara uma reunião bem cedo para apresentar relatórios. Lily olhou no relógio do seu celular: sete e meia. Duvidou que James já estivesse com o celular ligado a essa hora, provavelmente nem estava pensando em acordar, e telefone fixo era um luxo a que os dois não se permitiam. Uma despesa desnecessária para quem mal ficava em casa, como eles.

Decidiu tentar ligar para ele só uma vez. Afinal, a esperança é a última que morre, não é? Caixa postal, lógico.

"Lily, _hermosa_, acho que é a sua estação."

A moça olhou para o lado. Esse homem, Juan, sempre tomava o metrô na mesma estação que ela e descia sabe-se lá onde. Os dois sempre conversavam sobre livros, filmes, televisão... Era um homem simpático, mas há alguns meses que ela tinha a impressão de que ele estava dando em cima dela. A caneta de Juan caía demais perto dos pés de Lily. Era um homem bonito, não se podia negar. Os espanhóis, com seu sotaque, pele morena e olhos amendoados sempre são sexy, mas também poderiam ser traficantes de drogas disfarçados. Lily tinha péssimas experiências com espanhóis.

"Obrigada, Juan. Até amanhã."

-

-

"Ah, ótimo! Tudo o que eu mais precisava era de um trânsito infernal!"

O moreno olhou no relógio de pulso. Perfeito! Oito e cinco. Já era. Deveria estar a cinco minutos na editora. Rezando para que Nikki estivesse presa no trânsito também ou que tivesse passado a noite bebendo com alguém e se atrasasse também, bufou. Se conhecia bem a chefe, ela _nunca _passava uma noite sequer bebendo. Talvez ela nunca tivesse experimentado álcool, afinal. Lily poderia limpar sua barra por uns quinze minutos, mostrando vídeos de filas de trânsitos intermináveis que ela tinha gravado especialmente para essas ocasiões. E o pior, James riu, é que Nikki nunca percebera que não era o noticiário do dia e sim um de 1996.

Olhando para o lado, ele viu um quiosque de café. Ah, abençoada seja a Starbucks! Deixou o carro parado no meio da rua, em meio a protestos de outros motoristas (que levaram um dedo do meio em resposta aos seus xingamentos) e foi comprar um café, para ver se acordava melhor.

"Um café simples, por favor.", o rapaz disse para o vendedor e, olhando para a vitrine de doces, acrescentou. "E um donnut com recheio de doce-de-leite para a viagem."

Voltou para o carro, feliz. Lily adorava donnuts de doce-de-leite e ela merecia um prêmio por limpar a barra dele com Nikki. Bem na hora, pensou, porque o trânsito começou a andar assim que ele fechou a porta do carro.

-

-

"Bom-dia, Flora. James já chegou?", Lily perguntou para a recepcionista, ao entrar na empresa segurando um café em copo de papel. A moça franziu o nariz em desagrado para Lily. Ela já dormira com James e sempre achava que Lily tinha um caso com ele.

"Não, ainda não. Quer dar algum recado, Srta. Evans?"

Srta. Evans? Isso, na linguagem dessas vadias de escritório significava: a-puta-que-tem-um-caso-com-o-homem-que-eu-gosto-mas-tenho-que-ser-educada-porque-ela-tem-um-cargo-maior-que-o-meu.

"Não, obrigada, Flora.", respondeu com o máximo de educação que podia, sendo ela Lily Evans, que mandara a própria babá calar a boca quando criança.

Dirigiu-se para sua mesa, esperando poder sentar-se tranquilamente sem fazer absolutamente nada até às oito horas, quando iria para a sala de reuniões. Poderia ser que ela tivesse que colocar as fitas de trânsito para Nikki de novo e isso a deixava exausta só de pensar. Mas não estava preparada para o que a esperava em sua mesa quando chegou.

"Evans, que bom que chegou no horário. Seu amiguinho James demora muito?"

O tom seco e sarcástico que Nikki usava a fazia ter vontade de cortar fora aquela cabeça loira e jogar no vaso sanitário mais próximo. Mas, se isso viesse a acontecer, ela não teria mais salário, então essa opção estava descartada. Nikki não poderia morrer tão cedo.

"Ahn, não sei, eu não venho com ele. Mas o trânsito parecia horrível hoje cedo, quando eu saí de casa.", a ruiva disfarçou, coçando a cabeça de leve.

"É mesmo?", Nikki deu uma demonstração de surpresa falsa. "Está na TV local também esse trânsito infernal?"

"É, acho que sim."

Lily colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa e pegou o controle remoto ao lado da pequena televisão que ficava no rack ali perto. Ela sempre deixava a fita pronta para rodar no momento certo, como se ligasse e o noticiário já estivesse passando.

"...50 km de trânsito na Rua 17, muitos motoristas reclamam e o som de xingamentos e buzinas...", a voz reconfortante e mecânica da repórter na televisão dizia.

"Sabe, ontem, Evans, eu estava assistindo ao noticiário da noite na minha casa e por algum motivo me lembrei que toda vez que Potter se atrasa, você me mostra o Good Morning, NY. E é engraçado eu nunca ter notado isso, mas...Essa repórter...", a mulher olhou para a televisão, a voz ainda sarcástica, o que fez Lily temer o pior. "..., Elena Doyle, não apresenta esse programa desde 1998. Engraçado que na _sua_ televisão, Evans, ela ainda trabalha nesse lugar."

A ruiva fez o possível para manter a voz firme, mas ela parecia ter engolido um jarro de neve de janeiro e suas mãos estavam molhadas. Lily podia sentir seu rosto esquentando. Ela vivia dizendo a James que os dois estavam enganando Nikki há muito tempo do mesmo jeito e isso não iria durar mais.

"Bom, Nikki, eu posso explicar..."

-

-

"Bom-dia, Flora.", sorriu para a recepcionista.

Bonita, morena, olhos azuis, sardas no nariz. Ele já dormira com ela.

"James, Nikki está uma fera. Queria todos os editores às oito numa reunião e, bem...você não estava aqui.", ela parecia penalizada.

"Hum, ok. A reunião já começou?"

"Te esperaram até agora, mas como você não vinha, acabaram de entrar."

"Obrigado, Flora."

A moça pareceu encantada com a visão de James andando apressado, levando um saquinho de papel gorduroso nas mãos.

"Pára de olhar para ele desse jeito!", o homem ouviu a secretária de Nikki, Lisandra, murmurando para Flora, zangada.

James sorriu, enquanto corria para as portas da sala de reunião no finla do corredor. Se Nikki estivesse de bom humor... Não, esperanças descartadas, Nikki _nunca_ estava de bom humor. Ela precisava de sexo, isso sim. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta de madeira escura. Alguém abriu a porta.

"Bom-dia, pessoal.", o moreno cumprimentou a todos em tom animado, esperando amenizar a situação.

"Ora, ora, se não é nosso amigo James. Porque se atrasou de novo?", a chefe disse, secamente. Os cabelos loiros quase eriçados de tanta raiva que emanava.

"Trânsito, sabe como é.", ele deu de ombros, indo sentar-se em uma cadeira vazia ao lado de uma ruiva de olhos verdes e divertidos.

"Ah, preso no trânsito?", Nikki perguntou, irônica. "No de hoje ou no de 1996?"

James franziu as sobrancelhas para Lily, ao seu lado. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e sussurrou:

"Ela descobriu, desculpe."

Os colegas de trabalho explodiram em risadinhas abafadas.

Ele de repente sentiu-se suando. Droga, ele sabia que essa farsa do vídeo estava durando tempo demais. E se ele fosse despedido? E se _Lily_ fosse despedida por sua culpa? Ah, meu Deus!

"Tenho certeza de que você terá uma desculpa mais plausível para me dar mais tarde, Potter.", a loira disse, sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa. "Agora, gostaria de saber em que pé andam os trabalhos de vocês. Alguma descoberta literária interessante?", ela olhou ao redor da mesa, os olhos perscrutadores podia furar sua alma se você não tivesse cuidado.

James gemeu. Ele esquecera o texto que estava lendo em casa. Perfeito! Era só não se manifestar a respeito. Dizer que não era um bom trabalho. E, sejamos claros, não era mesmo. Um homem que perde a mulher num acidente de carro e por isso passa ser perseguido pelo espírito da filha que acha que ele a matou? Bom, isso já estava meio saturado, afinal. Espíritos eram definitivamente_ out_. Quem sabe se ele tentasse um vampiro bonitão que soltava faíscas pelos olhos. _Esse_ aspecto ainda não havia sido abordado em vampiros. O cara que mandara o manuscrito nem tinha um estilo literário merecedor de atenção.

Sentiu um cutucão nas costelas e voltou-se para Lily, interrogativo. Ela tinha uma careta de nojo no rosto. Nikki continuava a berrar sobre a incompetência deles.

"Você cheira sexo, James. Que nojo."

"Desculpe, não deu tempo de tomar banho.", ele disse, ao que ela afastou-se alguns centímetros da cadeira do amigo. "Só passei um desodorante."

Lily riu baixinho, o nojo sendo substituído por uma cara maliciosa.

"Você e Alice devem ter tido uma noite e tanto..."

"Ahn...Não foi bem com Alice a minha noite.", ele disse, ligeiramente embaraçado.

"Quê?", Lily exclamou, surpresa.

Oras, era de _James Potter_ afinal que estávamos falando. Não se podem esperar muitas coisas boas vindas dele.

"Alguém mais tem algum trabalho decente a apresentar? Kevin é o único que trabalha na merda dessa empresa?"

Os dois pararam subitamente de conversar, ao ouvir a bronca de Nikki. Eles trabalhavam. Só não tinham a devida sorte de Kevin de sempre encontrar textos dignos de serem publicados pela Pandora, caramba. Aquele cara devia ter um dom psíquico para pegar sempre os melhores manuscritos para avaliar. Talvez devessem escrever um livro sobre Kevin, afinal.

"Estão dispensados!", a chefe gritou. "E segunda que vem quero um texto decente de cada um de vocês, seus idiotas!"

"Sexo.", Lily e James sussurram em uníssono enquanto saíam da sala, apressados. Não queria ser os últimos para serem vistos por Nikki.

Lily não entregava um texto decente há três semanas e a chefe estava decididamente brava com ela. A tradução do livro alemão sobre um menino adotado estava indo de mal a pior. Ela não conseguindo traduzir certas palavras que aquela autora usava. Será que ela havia sido educada em um alemão diferente, porra?

James estava trabalhando incessantemente para ser o editor de uma nova coleção de livros de aventura que a Pandora começava a publicar, mas pelo visto quem ficaria com aquele trabalho era Kevin.

"Ah, trouxe para você.", o moreno disse, brevemente, ao chegarem em seus reservados, que eram contíguos. "Quando vi esse donnut, achei que você fosse gostar."

A ruiva pegou o saquinho que o amigo lhe estendia, sorrindo. Deu um tapa no braço dele.

"Você vai me tirar da droga da dieta!", disse, mas abriu o saquinho e começou a comer o doce, sentada na mesa de James. "E, que negócio é esse de não passar a noite com a Alice?"

"Potter, passe na minha sala às 10. Quero conversar com você a respeito dos seus atrasos e sobre aquela maldita coleção da qual você quer ser o editor. _Não se atrase!_", Nikki ordenou apressadamente ao passar pela mesa dos dois.

"Ela decididamente precisa de um namorado ou algo parecido.", a moça sacudiu a cabeça, dando mais uma mordida no donnut. "Ela pode tentar com o Kevin, ele _adoraria_ ganhar um aumento. Mas, e sobre a Alice, hein?"

"Ah, foi uma coisa que aconteceu... Não estressa, Lily. Eu fui à uma boate com a Alice, ela deu o maior barraco porque eu não queria ir embora e eu não entendia seus sentimentos. Claro, que tudo isso depois de beber muito mais do que devia, como sempre. O barman estava cansado de nos servir. Essa garota começou a me cantar depois que a Alice foi embora e quando eu vi, minha roupa já estava no chão e meu pênis duro."

Lily jogou o saquinho na lixeira de metal ao seu lado, rindo.

"Claro, sei bem como é isso. E, pelo menos, você sabe o nome _dessa garota_?"

"Ah, acho que é Kimberlly...ou talvez fosse Krisha. Não, não! É Kate!"

A ruiva desceu da mesa do colega e foi sentar-se na sua, logo ao lado, ainda rindo. É, ele era só o James, mesmo.

"Tenho dó das garotas com quem você dorme. Você nem sabe o nome delas!"

"Eu sei o nome da Alice!", James tentou se defender, com uma falsa indignação na voz.

"Lógico que sabe. Ela supostamente é sua namorada. Coitadinha. Ah, Judith vem aí, James.", Lily deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto uma mocinha vinha vindo pelo corredor até eles.

O rapaz colocou seu melhor sorriso sedutor no rosto. Desde que viera trabalhar ali, Judith tinha uma queda pelo colega de trabalho. Dizia gostar de homens mais velhos e James era bem uns cinco anos mais velho que ela. Estava fazendo um estágio ali por causa da universidade. Judith era baixinha, magrinha, usava óculos de armação vermelha, as espinhas da adolescência ainda marcadas no rosto branquinho e os cabelos castanho-claros sempre presos com uma piranha no alto da cabeça. James não fazia questão nenhuma de algum dia dormir com Judith, mas era bom que ela sempre trouxesse bolachinhas para ele.

"Ooii. Judy!", ele cumprimentou com entusiasmo.

"Olá, James. Como passou a noite? Ouviu a chuva forte que deu na madrugada?", ela disse, entusiasmada, sorrindo radiante. Como se falar do tempo fizesse alguém dormir com você.

"Ahn...", James podia ver Lily enfiando o punho na boca para não rir. Afinal, ele não podia dizer a Judith como realmente passara a noite ou que nem sabia que havia chovido, senão adeus, bolachinhas. "Eu tenho sono pesado, sabe. Nem percebi que choveu. Mas minha vizinha estava reclamando disso hoje cedo."

O que não era exatamente mentira. Ele não percebera que tinha chovido, mesmo. E tinha sono pesado, porque senão ele não se atrasaria com tanta freqüência. E a vizinha da frente estava reclamando sobre _alguma coisa_ no elevador mais cedo, ele só não tinha certeza sobre o que ela estava resmungando, nunca prestava realmente atenção.

Judith deu uma risadinha fina e estridente, como se houvesse acabado de contar uma ótima piada.

"Trouxe para você, James.", a moça colocou um embrulho em cima da mesa dele. "Você anda tão magrinho, tenho certeza de que não se alimenta direito. Eu sei cozinhar muito bem."

'_Sugestiva demais, Judith.'_, James pensou. Ele não queria nem dormir com ela, quem dirá subir no altar, e isso foi praticamente um pedido de casamento.

"Obrigada, Judy."

Ela sorriu, triunfante e se afastou, rebolando os quadris que não tinha.

"Eu sei cozinhar muito bem.", Lily imitou Judith, em voz de falsete. "Que horror! Ela se jogou para cima de você! O que você tem que os outros caras não têm, Potter?"

"Charme animal, Red.", James piscou para ela, pegando uma bolachinha do embrulho. "Quer?"

"Não, ela deve ter posto alguma poção do amor aí, aquela bruxinha. A situação está difícil para mim, mas ainda não corro atrás de mulheres.", a ruiva franziu o cenho.

"Ooohh, Judy, meu amor! Venha para mim e vamos transar loucamente no meu apartamento... Juddy!", o moreno começou a revirar os olhos e recitar em tom cantado, como se fizesse a dança do acasalamento.

Lily começou a gargalhar. Como ela sobreviveria sem esse cara? As pessoas começaram a encarar os dois, de um modo repreensivo, ao que a moça mandou-o calar a boca.

"Só quero ver o que a Nikki vai te falar. Se ela te despedir, você não tem para onde ir, não vai ter dinheiro para o aluguel daquele seu apartamento burguês. E nem vem querer morar na minha casa. Meu banheiro é bem limpo, obrigada."

"Se eu ficar na rua, você vai me negar moradia, Red?", ele colocou as mãos no peito, em uma falsa indignação exagerada.

"Vou. Minha mãe não ia gostar de saber que eu tenho um homem na minha casa.", ela respondeu, olhando as unhas.

James riu.

"Se sua mãe soubesse os homens que você já teve na sua cama, não estaria nem aí para um colega de trabalho na sua casa."

Lily lançou um olhar mortal para o amigo, acompanhado de um dedo do meio. Ela não daria o braço a torcer. Não gostava muito dessa coisa de se prender em relacionamentos desde que pegara Amos a traindo com outra mulher. Desde então, preferia sair sem compromisso com homens bonitos que conhecia em barzinhos. Claro que cada um deles era uma roubada sem tamanho, mesmo que fosse para passar uma noite. Ele ainda não se esquecera do cara que roubara seu celular e todo o seu dinheiro antes que ela pudesse sequer tirar a saia.

"Tudo bem, acho que eu vou trabalhar um pouco, James. Quero _mesmo_ entregar alguma coisa decente para a Nikki.", ela comentou, ligando o computador em cima da sua mesa.

Ele revirou os olhos para ela, como se trabalhar fosse algo impensável e até mesmo indecoroso, mas também ligou seu computador.

-

-

"Red, vou indo na sala da chefona lésbica. Talvez ela queira me dar a demissão ou talvez ela só queira pedir o telefone de umas mulheres para mim."

Lily revirou os olhos para ele.

"Já conversamos sobre isso, James. A Nikki não é lésbica, eu acho."

James fez um sinal com a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca. Pegou mais uma bolachinha do pacote em cima da mesa e foi para a sala da chefe. Chegou à frente da porta grande e antiquada ("Como Nikki", pensou) e debruçou-se na mesinha da secretária, Lisandra.

"Ah, olá, James.", ela sorriu, mostrando o aparelho que usava nos dentes.

Lisandra nunca dormira com James e nem nunca desejara nada do tipo. Sempre fora simpática e divertida como toda secretária deveria ser. Ela gostava de fumar depois do almoço na rua de trás da Pandora, fazendo companhia para os office boy. Uma vez, Lily estava num período de depressão pós-Amos e quis começar a fumar. Ela disse a James que nunca escutara uma conversa tão cheia de malícia quanto à de Lisandra.

"Olá, Liz. A Nikki pediu para eu vir aqui às dez.", ele olhou no relógio atrás da mesa da secretária. "Posso entrar?"

"Bom, ela acabou de receber uma ligação, mas como a bruxa _adora_ dar bronca... Acredito que você possa esperar lá dentro.", Lisandra revirou os olhos.

"Se ela te ouve falando dela assim, você vai acordar sem os rins dentro de uma banheira de gelo. Estou falando sério."

"Claro, claro."

James lançou um último sorriso para Liz antes de abrir a porta da chefe sem a menor cerimônia e ir entrando. A mulher estava do outro lado da mesa, com o dedo enrolado no fio do telefone e conversando animadamente com alguém. Isso lembrou terrivelmente a James aquelas colegiais de filmes de comédia romântica, que conversam desse modo com os namorados, capitães do time de futebol do colégio, pelo telefone. Ele esperava mesmo que Nikki não estivesse conversando com a namorada. Lesbianismo não era bem sua praia.

A loira fez um sinal com a mão para que ele esperasse e outro indicando a cadeira na frente da sua mesa. James sentou-se, temeroso.

Lily tinha absoluta razão. Se ele perdesse o emprego, não teria dinheiro para pagar o aluguel do apartamento onde vivia. Seus pais não pagariam para ele e, de modo algum, voltaria a morar com eles. Era extremamente vergonhoso voltar para a casa dos pais depois de anos morando sozinho. Alice deixá-lo-ia morar com ela de bom grado, mas... Será que ele queria mesmo? Sabe como é, onde estaria a liberdade de não dizer à namorada onde estava durante a noite? Ou a liberdade de ver suas revistas pornográficas sem que ninguém soubesse? Peter ainda morava com a mãe louca, fora de cogitação. Sirius morava com Remus e... bem, ele não era preconceituoso, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de morar com um casal gay em seu apartamento gay. A melhor opção seria morar com a ruiva, mas Red já disse que não o queria lá. Ah, ótimo, não deve ser tão ruim morar embaixo da ponte, afinal.

"James? James?"

"Hum?"

Nikki deveria estar chamando-o há muito tempo, porque parecia estar bem irritada por não receber resposta. E isso, com certeza, não contaria pontos a seu favor nesse momento.

"Então... os vídeos, não é?", ela disse, unindo as pontas dos dedos em cima da mesa. Isso lembrava terrivelmente a James o diretor do colégio onde estudava, Dumbledore. A única diferença é que Dumbledore nunca deu calafrios nele. "Como você me explica isso? Além dos seus constantes atrasos, é claro."

Essas eram boas perguntas, James pensou. Ele se esquecera completamente de inventar alguma coisa antes de chegar à sala da chefe e se arrependia disso agora. Era oficial: ele estava literalmente ferrado.

"Nikki, quanto aos vídeos, por favor, por favor, _mesmo_, não fique brava com a Lily. A culpa é minha."

Isso era uma coisa que ele deveria garantir, absolutamente. Que Lily não fosse prejudicada por sua culpa, sua tão grande culpa.

A loira levantou-se da sua cadeira, ajeitando o vestido preto e curto demais. Fala sério, quantos anos Nikki pensa que tem? Vinte? Porque James apostaria sua coleção de revistas pornográficas que é bem mais que isso.

"Não pensava nisso, James. A Evans não será prejudicada. A culpa é sua, você terá que pagar."

Isso mais parecia saído de um filme de ação ruim. Talvez Nikki andasse editando ruins demais e isso a influenciava na hora de conversar. James podia sentir sua testa se franzindo contra sua vontade.

"Nikki, você está pensando em me despedir? Porque eu realmente preciso desse emprego, sabe."

A mulher riu, sentando-se em cima da mesa e cruzando as pernas. O moreno podia saber, só de olhar, que aquelas pernas não viam um creme hidratante há meses e uma cera depilatória há dias. Essas eram pernas que ele não tocaria nunca, não mesmo. Talvez ele tivesse razão (deveria se lembrar de contar isso à Lily) e Nikki fosse mesmo lésbica. James tentou imaginar que as pernas a sua frente eram tão bonitas quanto às de Alice. Ela jogou os cabelos lisos para o lado, ainda rindo.

"Ah, não! Não, mesmo. Você é um funcionário _bom_ demais para ser despedido, Jimmy."

A ênfase que a mulher deu à palavra "bom" o fez ficar mais nervoso que o normal. Qual é! Era a segunda vez hoje que ele era chamado de "Jimmy". Parece nome de cachorro, é horrível! Primeiro, foi aquela garota com a qual ele dormira, Kate ou sei lá. E agora, Nikki. Sua chefe, Nikki, o chamando de Jimmy! Algum alienígena invadira a Terra e ele não estava sabendo? Desde quando ele dera intimidade suficiente para ela chamá-lo assim? Espera, James arregalou os olhos, desde quando ele dera intimidade suficiente para sua chefe colocar a mão em seu ombro desse modo?

Nikki debruçara-se sobre suas próprias pernas (é, aquelas feias) e colocara a mão sobre o ombro de James. Ela usava uma colônia nauseante de lavanda. Ou, pensando melhor, o que dava ânsia nele era a visão a sua frente. O vestido da chefe caíra de tal modo na área do colo que ele conseguia ver todo o seu sutiã e até sua barriga. E a lingerie era bege (eca!).

"Você não precisa se preocupar. O máximo que vai receber é uma advertência.", ela sussurrou. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê da voz baixa.

"Obrigado, Nikki.", James murmurou, com a voa embargada.

Ele começava a ficar nervoso, podia sentir o suor brotando na sua testa. Aquela proximidade não fazia bem a ele. Quando começou a se levantar para ir embora e se livrar daquela cilada fedendo à lavanda, Nikki disse:

"Ei, onde vai, James? Fique mais um pouco."

Essa voz... Nikki estava tentando ser sexy? E aquele biquinho infantil, o que significava? Ah, meu Deus, agora tudo começava a ficar mais claro para James. Ele ser chamado ali, as risadinhas, o cabelo, os toques. Sua chefe estava dando em cima dele! Os sinais estavam todos ali e ele não entendera, por imaginar que isso nunca aconteceria com ele. Isso era tão nojento! Ele e Lily sempre pensaram que Nikki era lésbica. Ele era horrível com aquelas pernas ressecadas e cheias de marcas, aquela bunda velha e caída e o rosto...melhor nem tocar nesse assunto!

"Estou totalmente disposta a ignorar esses pequenos deslizes...Desde que eu seja bem recompensada, é claro.", ela riu, passando a língua pelos lábios logo em seguida. "Mas é claro que você me entende, não é, James?"

James observou, horrorizado, Nikki se dirigir para a porta e trancá-la. Ele precisava _correr_. Seus olhos deslizaram automaticamente para as janelas de vidro atrás da mesa dela. Péssimo! Mas, onde ele estava com a cabeça?, a Pandora ficava no décimo segundo andar, ele morreria. Pensando melhor, a morte era melhor que ser assediado sexualmente pela sua chefe velha e feia. Correu para a janela.

"Onde vai, Jimmy?", ah, não! Jimmy _de novo_, não! "Não pode fugir de mim!", ela disse, com uma voz que deveria ser a de uma gatinha erótica, mas que simplesmente não se encaixava naquela... aberração.

"Nikki, pelo amor de Deus, aceita isso: eu não quero _nada_ com você!"

Ignorando os protestos nervosos do funcionário, a mulher foi se aproximando dele, os olhos e expressão aparentemente sedutores. Ele já vira muitas mulheres fazerem esse tipo de expressão e sabia bem que não eram todas que conseguiam realizá-la com a perfeição necessária para atingir seu objetivo. Nikki claramente era uma delas. Ela colocou as mãos nos braços de James.

"Ah, James... Não seja bobo, prometo que ninguém vai ficar sabendo e, olha só, eu juro que esqueço completamente dos seus atrasos. Você não vai levar nenhuma advertência."

Como continuar a negar sem ser absolutamente indelicado? Deveriam fazer manuais para isso e não de "Como ser feliz no amor".

"Nikki, eu prefiro levar uma advertência. Eu vou parecer um interesseiro, tendo algo com você por uma vantagem no trabalho.", ele riu, nervoso. "O que as pessoas vão pensar? O que _você_ vai pensar de mim?"

"Jimmy, querido, ninguém vai pensar nada, porque ninguém vai ficar sabendo! Muito menos eu vou me importar com isso.", a loira colocou uma das mãos na nuca de James, acariciando seus cabelos. "Eu _sei_ que você quer!"

Deus, como se livrar _disso_?

Dizendo isto, a mulher passou a distribuir beijos leves alternados de mordidinhas pelo pescoço de James, que tentava afastá-la. Seus esforços devem ter parecido algum tipo de incentivo para Nikki, porque ela riu baixinho, como se estivesse com a razão e James quisesse _mesmo_ algo desse tipo. Empurrou-o até conseguir fazê-lo sentar em sua cadeira. Ela subiu os beijos para seu queixo, mas quando foi chegando perto da boca, James acordou do estupor em que estava e decidiu ser mais drástico. Ele não ia mais se importar com gentilezas, uma vez que isso claramente não era o que Nikki fazia. Que se foda o seu emprego! Se ele fosse demitido não fazia a porra de diferença nenhuma, mas ele não beijaria aquela velha nojenta e tarada!

O rapaz então empurrou a chefe, que o encarou, o choque estampado em seus olhos.

"Nikki, eu não quero! Pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho namorada!", ele gritou.

A loira estreitou os olhos, raivosa pela explosão do funcionário. Colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, qualquer tentativa de ser sexy deixada de lado.

"_Isso_ nunca fez diferença para você, porque faz agora? Lily é sua amante desde sei lá quando!", ela começou a gritar também.

James tinha certeza de que aquelas portas não abafavam som algum e que Lisandra ouvira esses últimos berros. Droga, ela é uma puta de uma fofoqueira e vai dizer isso para todo mundo que quiser ouvir na empresa! Aliás, que se foda. Todo mundo sempre pensou que ele e Lily tinham um caso, mas o que importa é que os dois sabem que é mentira e sempre riam disso. Talvez ele pudesse usar isso em benefício próprio uma vezinha.

"É, quer saber, tenho mesmo. Lily é minha amante e eu gosto demais dela, _por isso_ não quero nada com você. Duas mulheres já é muito, três então..."

As bochechas de Nikki adquiriram um feio tom vermelho manchado de roxo e ela apontou decidida para a porta.

"Fora da minha sala, Potter! Agora! E é melhor não se atrasar mais ou _sua_ cabeça _e_ a da Evans vão rolar!"

O mais rápido que pôde com dignidade, James saiu da sala da direção. Pelo menos, seu emprego estava salvo, mas ele com certeza não estava mais no "top 10" de funcionários. Que fria em que ele se metera! Quando é que podia imaginar que a sua chefe tinha uma tara secreta por ele? Que coisa de louco.

Lisandra lhe lançou um sorrisinho contido enquanto ele fechava a porta. Como se ela _zombasse_ dele. Drogada estúpida.

"James! Ah, você não foi despedido, foi?"

O moreno ajeitou os óculos, virando-se devagar para ver quem o chamava, embora a voz fininha e cheia de emoção entregasse a sua dona. Judith estava parada, aparentemente esperando-o, no meio dos corredores de reservados dos funcionários, os olhos tristes. Será que ela _nunca_ trabalhava? James fez o melhor que pôde para mudar sua expressão zangada por uma mais amena. A pobre garota provavelmente morreria se recebesse um olhar daqueles.

"Ah, Judy, que susto você me deu. Não, não, imagina. A Nikki só queria conversar a respeito de alguns trabalhos comigo. Nada demais.", ele se forçou a da um sorrisinho simpático.

A menina pareceu aliviada.

"Que ótimo! Quer dizer, eu ficaria muito triste se você não trabalhasse mais aqui. Aliás, já soube da última?", seus olhinhos se iluminaram por trás dos óculos.

Judith era a típica estagiária: inteligente, ligeiramente bonitinha, prestativa, apaixonada por um membro da empresa e terrivelmente fofoqueira. Passava as horas livres (que não eram poucas), conversando com Flora, a recepcionista, por isso era a primeira a saber o que acontecia, quem entrava e quem saída da Pandora.

"Não, o que aconteceu?", James realmente precisou fazer um esforço para parecer interessado e não se tornar mal-educado com a garota nessa hora. Ele não era exatamente do tipo que curtia uma fofoca. "Flora terminou de novo com o namorado?"

"Não, não. Eles estão bem por enquanto.", Judy riu. "Chegou um novo estagiário na Pandora. Veio para substituir o Cooper. Ele parece chamar Frank, ter vinte e dois anos, ser alto, moreno, bonito... Mas nada que chegue aos seus pés, claro, James.", ela acrescentou no último minuto, aparentemente pensando que James ficaria ofendido caso algum homem mais bonito que ele viesse trabalhar ali. "Você vai ser sempre o melhor."

Judy sorriu e bateu os cílios para ele. O moreno, a essa altura, já se esquecera completamente de Nikki e seu abuso sexual. Ele queria (mas não podia) rir de Judith. Com essa expressão ela parecia uma bonitinha menina de desenho animado.

"Obrigado, Judy. Hum, a gente se vê, então? Tenho que voltar ao trabalho."

Eles tinham chegado ao reservado de James sem perceber. Judith assentiu com a cabeça, maravilhada, e foi embora fazer sabe-se lá o quê que ela faz quando não está dando em cima dele. O moreno virou-se para sentar e se deparou com Lily sentada em sua própria cadeira, os pés em cima da mesa e fones de ouvido. Aparentemente, a ruiva esquecera-se de que os fones não deixavam os outros surdos e desafinava a música, dançando animadamente.

"Ei, Potter! Manda a sua namoradinha parar com isso, está me irritando.", disse Fabian Prewett, um cara chato que tinha um reservado ali perto, franzindo as sobrancelhas em sinal de desagrado.

Fabian já tivera um caso com Lily. O relacionamento deles durou uma semana, até ela descobrir que ele roncava alto demais. Desde então, cada coisa que a ruiva fazia, desde ir ao banheiro até digitar "alto demais", irritava Fabian e ele passara a detestá-la.

"Ela não é minha namorada, porra.", ele murmurou entre dentes, revirando os olhos, embora Fabian já não estivesse mais ouvindo.

Ele decididamente não sabia qual era a fixação que cinco entre quatro pessoas tinham com ele e Lily serem namorados. Os dois nunca foram mais do que amigos. A única coisa que acontecera e podia ser considerado um "algo mais" entre eles, foi um selinho que os dois deram em uma festa da faculdade em que ambos estavam bêbados. Mas foi sem querer, Lily achou que ele fosse Amos e James achou que ela fosse... bem, qualquer outra garota. Os dois não estavam em seu juízo perfeito naquele dia e foi só um selinho. James só se lembrava disso porque Sirius dissera, gargalhando, que ele deveria beijar muito mal mesmo, porque vira Lily vomitando logo em seguida.

Aparentemente, a música chegara ao refrão, porque a garota parecia estar ainda mais animada.

"_You can be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lo…_", ela parou de cantar, uma vez que James tirara seus fones. "Ei, panaca, devolve!"

James sentou-se na mesa dela, rindo.

"Achei que tivesse desistido dos caras maus desde que um deles te roubou."

"Idiota. Me devolve esses fones!", ela disse, tentando tirá-los da mão de James.

"Não devolvo, não, você canta mal. Red, o povo te odeia cantando. Está todo mundo irritado."

Lily olhou em volta, constatando os olhares feios em sua direção, e deu de ombros.

"Que se danem. Eu acabei meu trabalho e já está quase na hora do almoço. Quero relaxar, será que isso é proibido? Aliás, seu celular tocou duas vezes e eu atendi.", a ruiva disse, despreocupada.

"Você atendeu _meu_ celular, Lily Evans? Tsk, tsk, tsk.", ele meneou a cabeça, em falsa decepção. "Que falta de educação, moça. E quem era?"

"A primeira vez foi a Alice, ela disse que ligava depois do almoço. Era só para dizer que te amava, aparentemente, ou que ela comprou _mais uma _bota de couro italiano. 'Ai, cadê meu James? Por que você está com o celular dele, Lilith?'", a ruiva disse e, tom de falsete. "Um nojo essa sua namorada fresca. A vagabunda me conhece há malditos três anos e ainda não acerta meu nome!"

James começou a rir, dobrando-se tamanho o esforço. Lily permitiu-se um sorrisinho também. Era bom estar com ele, ela pensou, os dois só precisavam disso para rir. Nada de compromissos e nem ereções contra sua bunda. Esse era o relacionamento perfeito, afinal.

"Ela é aceitável quando você a conhece melhor. Aí, você entende que a coitada não pode evitar ser assim.", ele deu de ombros. "E a segunda ligação?"

"Ah, foi a Lene, sua prima. Ela disse que ia ligar de novo mais tarde. A menina parecia bem feliz. Disse que tinha uma surpresa para nós dois, ou sei lá."

"Provavelmente ela ganhou mais um buquê de flores do namorado e decidiu contar tudo para a gente. Lene é romântica demais.", James meneou a cabeça. "Vamos almoçar no chinês? Tenho uma coisa hilária para te contar e... Hoje é seu dia de pagar, Red!"

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Mas não fiquem mal-acostumados, porque talvez eu não consiga escrever os próximos capítulos tão rápido. Esse aqui foi mais um reconhecimento, para vocês entenderem como é a amizade entre o James e a Lily. Misa-marida, juro que o Sirius e o Remus aparecem no próximo! E, Teh, agradecimentos infinitos a ti por betar para mim! :D

Reviews, que tal? 8D


	3. A bruxa da Alice

**Disclaimer: **Já entenderam da última vez que Harry Potter não me pertence, não é?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A bruxa da Alice**

* * *

"Ah, pára com isso!", Lily boquiabriu-se. "Você está brincando comigo, certo?", ela riu.

"Não! Por que eu brincaria com isso? É sério, se você chegar perto de mim, aposto que eu ainda vou cheirar a banheiro público.", James disse, pegando seus hashis. Mas acrescentou, ao ver que Lily parecia confusa. "O perfume dela parecia desinfetante, é sério."

A ruiva afogou-se com o rolinho primavera, na pressa de mastigar e rir ao mesmo tempo, por isso James teve que bater nas costas da amiga. Ele ria também.

"Que nojo, James. Eu já vi você ser assediado por mulheres de todos os tipos, mas por uma velha aparentemente lésbica, nunca. Desvendamos o mistério da sexualidade da Nikki, então."

"É, pelo visto ela é hétero."

"Não, ela é lésbica, mesmo, visto que você é uma menininha delicada.", Lily disse, gargalhando.

"Me faz um favor? Cala a boca e termina esse rolinho primavera.", ele respondeu, visivelmente irritado.

Um silêncio se instalou na mesa dos dois por um tempo, em que ambos só levavam a comida à boca. De repente, James resolveu quebrar esse ritual com um comentário qualquer.

"Soube do novo estagiário?"

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, pegando o biscoito da sorte que ela pedira junto com os rolinhos.

"O Frank, de vinte e dois anos, moreno..."

"... alto e bonito?", ele completou. "A Judith também passou pela sua mesa?"

A ruiva confirmou, dando uma mordida no biscoito.

"Hum, '_Não se envolva com pessoas desconhecidas'_. Bem trágico. Até parece aqueles conselhos de mãe, do tipo '_Não aceite carona de estranhos'_.", ela disse, revirando os olhos e jogando o papelzinho no lixinho em cima da mesa. "De onde será que eles tiram essas frases de efeito, hein?"

"Uhhh, Liiily!", James começou, em tom cantado e, aparentemente, espectral. "Você jogou o papel sagrado emboooora! Como castigo vai ter que pagar a coooonta!"

"Eu já ia pagar a conta mesmo, seu fantasma fajuta.", ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "O que vai fazer hoje à noite? E, por favor, não me diga que vai transar loucamente com alguma vadiazinha que não é sua namorada. Isso seria ninfomania, afinal."

James deu de ombros.

"O que eu posso fazer se eu sou o máximo, Red? Mas, sobre hoje à noite, os caras vão lá em casa. Sirius prometeu levar muita bebida.", ele sorriu. Sirius, Remus e Peter iam ao apartamento um do outro pelo menos uma vez por semana para uma reunião de homens (Peter ainda insistia em dizer que a reunião não podia ser assim designada, uma vez que dois desses homens eram gays. Ele sempre apanhava depois dessa.) e isso, James não trocaria por nada. "Por quê? O que tinha em mente?"

A garota fez uma expressão decepcionada.

"Ah, que merda. Mais uma daquela reunião patética de homens, né?", ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Ia te convidar para assistir um espetáculo de tango na Broadway. Tudo bem, então, fica para a próxima."

James começou a rir.

"Um espetáculo de... tango? Red, só você para me fazer rir desse jeito. Bom, você e o programa da Oprah Winfrey.", o rapaz disse, pensando melhor. "Mas desde quando você gosta de tango, Lily?"

A ruiva fechou a cara.

"Eu sempre gostei de dança. Você me conhece desde que eu fazia xixi na cama e não sabe nada sobre mim! Dança é uma boa opção de diversão. Tudo bem, se você não quer ir comigo, tanto faz. Eu tenho uma lista de telefones de homens louquinhos pela minha companhia."

"Pela sua companhia e por você na cama deles, né?", James ironizou.

"Ok, foi uma péssima idéia. Então, eu posso ligar para a Julie! Ou para a Christine, tenho certeza de que a Christine adoraria ir à Broadway comigo!", Lily exclamou, os olhos iluminados. Ela era uma pessoa extremamente agradável, quem não iria querer sua ilustre companhia, afinal?

"Red, a Julie se mudou para Phoenix há mais de dois anos e você nunca mais falou com ela. E a Christine, caso não se lembre, ficou extremamente irritada quando viu o namorado dela te beijando.", James contestou.

"Ele me agarrou, não foi culpa minha!", ela se defendeu. "Então, eu vou ligar para qualquer outra das minhas amigas."

"Red, aceite, você não tem amigas. Só tem a mim, à Lene, ao Sirius, ao Remus e ao Peter. Vai sozinha, pode ser que você encontre um cara totalmente boiola que adore esse tipo de espetáculo. Ou quem sabe você pode conhecer uma amiga!", o moreno aconselhou. "Licença, meu celular está tocando."

O moreno tirou o aparelho do bolso e gemeu ao olhar o visor. Como ele havia se metido nesse namoro sufocante, mesmo? Ah, sim. Ele só fora a um jantar com a sua mãe e praticamente saiu de lá noivo de Alice.

"Alice?", Lily perguntou, ao que ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Oi, amor!", James fingiu animação e a ruiva riu. "Não, eu estava almoçando, desculpe.", ele fez uma careta.

A ruiva riu e sussurrou:

"Vou pagar a conta. Te vejo na Pandora?"

O rapaz fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, no rosto uma expressão martirizada.

"Não, eu estou sozinho, Alice. O nome dela é Lily e ela não está aqui, bombonzinho."

-

-

Lily olhou no relógio. Meia-noite e dois. Tomou um gole do café na mesinha à sua frente e fez uma careta. Café amargo-veneno, como sua mãe sempre lhe falava ao vê-la encher a xícara, mas era desse modo que ela gostava, assim esquecia das preocupações momentâneas dissertando mentalmente sobre o gosto horrível que a bebida deixava na boca. Pensando nisso, a ruiva observava os carros que passavam no asfalto molhado de Nova York. Um homem velho passou em sua frente, segurando no colo uma menininha loira, que lutava para colocar os bracinhos para fora do guarda-chuva e molhar as mãozinhas. Ele ralhou com a criança, que fez bico de choro. Lily sorriu para si mesma.

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

Ela se virou e deparou-se com um rapaz, talvez uns dois anos mais novo que ela, embora fosse alto, segurando uma xícara e sorrindo. Era bem bonito. Lily gostara dele, parecia ser um cara simpático, serviria para ela se divertir um pouco.

"Claro que sim.", ela apontou para a cadeira à sua frente. "Fique à vontade."

"Vi você saindo do espetáculo de tango.", o rapaz disse, levando a xícara fumegante aos lábios. E que lábios, pensou Lily. Era uma boca meio carnuda e rosada, que fazia uma curva leve e graciosa no canto direito. Era o tipo de boca que você gostaria que estivesse em você.

"E me seguiu até aqui?", a moça arqueou uma sobrancelha. E se ele fosse um maníaco estuprador? Ela não precisava de mais essa roubada no seu currículo amoroso. Mas, Lily pensou, com pesar, poderia um cara tão bonito e com uma boca tão perfeita ser um maníaco?

O moço riu, revelando dentes muito brancos.

"Ah, não, não. Desculpe-me se dei essa impressão. É que sempre assisto a esses tipos de apresentações e depois venho tomar um café aqui, só isso. Quando vi que estava sozinha, vim lhe fazer companhia. Caso queira, eu posso ir embora.", ele tomou mais um gole de seu café.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele falava tão formalmente, era gentil demais, cheio de modos pomposos. E, observando-o, percebeu que usava um cachecol vermelho parecendo muito caro, o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado. _E_ ele gostava de espetáculos de dança. James tinha razão: poucos caras gostavam desse tipo de coisa. Ou o cara era inglês, ou era gay. Ela se permitiu sorrir para o estranho.

"Imagine, pode ficar. Uma companhia para o café é sempre boa. Então... qual é o seu nome?"

"Desculpe, não me apresentei. Longbottom e o seu?"

A moça percebeu que ele lhe dissera somente o sobrenome (reforçando a teoria do inglês-barra-gay) e decidiu retribuir a gentileza.

"Evans, muito prazer."

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio agradável por algum tempo. Ela não estava com vontade de conversar e, se ele quisesse alguma coisa com ela, começaria a falar. Pelo visto, não queria nada, ficar ali era perda de tempo.

Lily bebeu o último gole de sua xícara, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que o café já estava frio. Levantou-se da cadeira.

"Muito obrigada pela companhia, Longbottom, mas eu preciso ir. Acordo cedo amanhã."

A ruiva desistira completamente de ter mais alguma coisa com aquele cara do que uma boa conversa num café. Ele era cavalheiro demais e como ela tinha o dedo podre para homens, sabia que, com ela, cavalheirismo significava homossexualismo. Remus estava aí para comprovar essa teoria: ela sempre achara que o amigo fosse apaixonado por ela, tais as gentilezas que lhe dispensava. Seus sonhos foram por água abaixo quando ele declarou que estava apaixonado por Sirius.

Longbottom levantou-se também, virando a xícara de café fumegante.

"Vai para que lado?"

"Umas sete quadras para lá.", Lily apontou.

"Ótimo, vou para esse lado também. Posso te acompanhar?"

A ruiva deu de ombros. Era normal os caras pedirem para acompanhá-la até em casa. Quando chegavam lá, eles sempre precisavam de um banheiro e, não vou demorar, querida. Mas, quando se dava conta, estava na cama com eles. Agora, ele não parecia mais _tão _gay. Mas o cachecol ainda a incomodava.

"Claro que pode, seria um prazer."

Enquanto esperava o inglês-gay pagar sua conta no caixa, Lily pensava se era isso mesmo que ela queria. Sabe, flertar com caras de caráter duvidoso, ir para a cama com os melhores e sempre, sempre se decepcionar. Os poucos homens que queriam manter um relacionamento com ela, tinham defeitos inventados por Lily. Talvez ela tivesse medo de se envolver demais e sair machucada, como acontecera com Amos.

"Vamos?"

A moça assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu levemente para Longbottom. Ela cruzou os braços e subiu a gola do casaco até o queixo. A noite estava realmente fria. Os dois caminharam lentamente e em silêncio por algum tempo e, novamente, Lily não fazia a menor questão de iniciar uma conversa.

"Você é sempre assim, muda, ou isso é só porque eu sou um completo estranho?", ele perguntou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

"Não. Na maioria das vezes eu sou meio barulhenta, até chego a ser irritante, mas o frio me deixa... chata."

"Entendo.", o rapaz sorriu. "Então, vamos ficar em silêncio. Não me importo."

Se ele fosse hétero, provavelmente diria que ela não era chata, que era maravilhosa, então, quer me beijar? Para isso, você não vai precisar falar, gata. Lily começava a se interessar pelo cara. Ela nunca beijara um gay antes, qual seria a sensação?

"Minha casa é aqui. Obrigada pela caminhada e pelo silêncio, Longbottom.", Lily disse, parando em frente a um prédio iluminado.

"A gente se encontra. Nova York não parece, mas é pequena para quem quer se encontrar. Boa-noite, Evans."

"Boa-noite.", ela sorriu.

Enquanto entrava no elevador, Lily pensou que seria ótimo caso ela encontrasse Longbottom de novo.

-

-

"Isso, isso, _isso_! Pra baixo, pra _cima_! Agora, _isso_! Porra!", Sirius gritava, ensandecido, o rosto ficando arroxeado pelo esforço.

"Arrá! Ganhei mais uma vez, Moony.", James disse, apontando para Remus e sorrindo, convencido. "Dá um pouco desse salgadinho, Peter."

"Da próxima vez, o Remus vai acabar com a tua raça, Prongs. Escreve o que eu estou te falando.", Sirius esbravejou, apontando o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente para o amigo. Lupin meneou a cabeça, como se achasse tudo aquilo uma idiotice.

"Você sabe que o Remus nunca vai ganhar do James, Sirius.", Peter opinou, colocando um punhado de salgadinho na boca. "Of pjanhes nhé muitxos meflhor."

Sirius lançou um olhar irritado para Peter, que deu de ombros.

"Vocês levam isso muito a sério. É só um jogo, pessoal.", disse Remus, olhando atravessado para o namorado.

"Não é só um jogo, Moony, querido. É a afirmação pessoal de que você é melhor que seu amigo em alguma coisa. É a oportunidade de vencer alguém e tirar uma com a cara dele depois, sem ressentimentos. Os esportes são a _glória_!", Padfoot discursou, olhando apaixonadamente para o teto.

James, rindo, largou o joystick no chão e deitou-se no tapete. Peter desligou o videogame e começou a zapear pelos canais da televisão, não parando mais de cinco segundos em cada um. Remus bocejou e deitou-se no sofá, a cabeça no colo de Sirius, que, ainda irritado, bebia de uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Sirius, não beba demais, depois eu tenho que te carregar escada acima até o apartamento.", Moony resmungou, depois de o moreno ter derramado cerveja na cabeça dele duas vezes.

"Deixa de ser careta, Remus.", Padfoot murmurou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e colocando a garrafa na mesinha de centro.

"A Lily deve estar saindo de um espetáculo de dança agora.", James comentou, distraidamente, consultando o relógio da parede.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam significativamente e Peter tossiu levemente para esconder o riso. O moreno escondeu um sorriso, abaixando-se para pegar a garrafa novamente.

"E o que isso tem a ver?", Remus perguntou, fingindo falso interesse.

James deu de ombros.

"Nada, só comentei. É que ela tinha me convidado para ir junto. Mesmo detestando dança, eu deveria ter ido. Coitada da Red. Agora ela está lá, sozinha..."

"Duvido que ela ainda esteja sozinha, com aqueles peitos...", Peter murmurou, mas só Sirius ouviu, reprimindo uma risada.

"E a Alice, onde está agora?"

Black levou um tapa do namorado no braço, pela ironia contida na pergunta. James, aparentemente, não percebeu nada.

"Não sei. Provavelmente dormindo. Ela dorme cedo, para não ter olheiras ou sei lá o que.", o rapaz revirou os olhos.

Sirius levantou-se repentinamente, derrubando a cabeça de Remus sem o menor cuidado ("Filho da puta!") no sofá. Sentou-se ao lado de James, os olhos azuis brilhando de malícia quase febril. O rapaz assustou-se ao ver o amigo tão perto, com aquele brilho nos olhos. Era como quando eles estavam na escola e Sirius queria aprontar alguma coisa. Uma vez, no colegial, ele estava desse jeito e no dia seguinte, ele, James e Peter estavam presos na delegacia por porte ilegal de armas ("Desculpa, seu policial, mas é do meu pai, eu juro!").

"Que foi?"

"James Potter. James, James, _Potter_. Sabe que eu te conheço muito bem, não é? Melhor que sua mãe, até."

"Você nunca passou talco na bunda do Prongs, passou?", Peter riu, acompanhado por Remus.

Sirius lançou um olhar zangado para o amigo.

"Cala a boca, Wormtail. Bem, te conheço _quase_ tão bem quanto sua mãe. Por isso, sei o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha vazia. Então, pode contar para o titio Sirius: ela não quer ou você tem medo de tentar alguma coisa?"

"Ela... o que? De quem você está falando, Padfoot?", James pareceu confuso. Sirius estava louco, só podia ser.

"Da sua 'amiguinha'.", ele respondeu, fazendo aspas com os dedos, mas acrescentou, ao ver que o amigo ainda tinha a testa franzida. "A Evans, seu mané. Todo mundo sabe que você está _caidinho_ por ela. Até a minha ilustre mãezinha falava isso quando eu, infelizmente, morava com ela."

"Falava?", Remus indagou, surpreso.

"Bem, não.", concedeu Sirius, dando de ombros. "Mas foi para dar ênfase à coisa."

Peter largou o controle remoto e debruçou-se no braço do sofá, olhando para James.

"Cara, eu sei que parece clichê, mas... Dá para cortar a tensão sexual com uma faca quando vocês estão juntos. Tipo, ela te abraça, você deita no colo dela... Olha só, não é normal amigos deitarem no colo um do outro. Eu não deito no seu colo, mas o Remus deita no do Sirius."

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas para Peter, pela comparação, mas também começou a falar.

"E, já que estamos falando disso, mesmo: a Alice pode ser uma ameba em inteligência, mas ela tem razão de ter ciúmes de você e da _Lilith_."

James olhou de um para outro, a boca aberta em descrença, então começou a gargalhar, dobrando-se ao meio no tapete. Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares e franziram as sobrancelhas. Peter meneou a cabeça em desagrado. Ele se consumia em autonegação.

"Só vocês mesmo. Ai, ai. Que besteira. Eu não gosto da Lily desse jeito e ela também não. Ela é só uma amiga. Uma grande _amiga_, entenderam?"

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Quem sou eu para contestar, não é? Mas pensa nisso, Prongs."

-

-

Lily abriu a porta do apartamento, levando a mão à boca para cobrir um bocejo. Parou por um instante para observar a luz da rua que entrava pela janela incidindo sobre a mobília, o que dava, ao mesmo tempo, um ar fantasmagórico e nostálgico ao apartamento. Jogou a bolsa de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá, trancando a porta e se dirigindo para o quarto, sem se preocupar em acender lâmpada nenhuma.

No quarto, a ruiva tirou toda a roupa para tomar banho, largando-se na cama só de lingerie. Encarou o teto, todo o sono aparentemente desaparecido. Ela detestava quando a noite chegava e tinha que se deitar com a cabeça a mil por hora. Seus pensamentos não a deixavam dormir sossegada como há alguns anos (Lily se reprimiu por pensar em "como quando estava com Amos"). Agora, ela rolava na cama por horas antes de conseguir pegar no sono. E essa noite ela sabia que não seria diferente: sua mente estava cheia daquele estranho que acabara de deixar lá embaixo. Colocou seu travesseiro em cima do rosto e gemeu. Com uma pontada, lembrou-se do papelzinho do biscoito da sorte. "_Não se envolva com estranhos_." Isso era algum tipo de sinal, afinal? Besteira! Era ridículo acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.

Passou a mão no travesseiro ao lado do seu. Precisava jogar aquela porcaria fora. Lily o comprara quando ainda namorava Amos e ele dormia ali praticamente todas as noites. Desde então, muitos homens vieram para aquela cama, mas nenhum se deitara naquele travesseiro. Ela não deixava. Aquele travesseiro representava o homem certo, aquele que ela pensava que Amos era, aquele com o qual ela passaria mais que só alguns momentos. Hoje, ele já lhe parecia inútil, ela nunca encontraria essa pessoa. O travesseiro deveria ser jogado no lixo, junto com seus sonhos. Poderia parecer bobo, mas era assim que ela se sentia.

A ruiva perdeu-se em devaneios sobre os homens que já conhecera, esquecendo completamente do banho. O sono começou a vir, lento, mas apossando-se do corpo cansado da moça. No dia seguinte, ela teria que levar aquelas pastas de cima da geladeira (ou seria da mesa?) para o trabalho. Eram tão pesadas... Suas pálpebras se fecharam... Ela não conseguiria carregá-las pelo metrô, precisava de carona...

Os olhos verdes de Lily reabriram repentinamente, já despertos. Ela realmente precisava de carona amanhã, mas para isso teria que fazer uma ligação _agora_.

-

-

James abriu a gaveta da cômoda e pegou uma camiseta preta desbotada, colocando-a, desajeitado. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro do quarto, parando no caminho para chutar dois livros para debaixo da cama. Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que tinha duas olheiras fundas embaixo dos olhos. Estava escovando os dentes quando escutou o celular tocando. Correu para atendê-lo, sem se preocupar em enxaguar a boca cheia de espuma verde. Quem poderia ligar para ele a essa hora da madrugada?

"Alhô?", ele disse, com a voz embargada pela espuma.

"James?", veio uma voz feminina, incerta, do outro lado da linha. "É você?"

O rapaz, que já tinha voltado ao banheiro nessa altura, cuspiu na pia.

"Sou eu, Lene. Desculpe, estava escovando os dentes.", James sorriu para sua imagem descabelada no espelho do banheiro. Era impressionante como continuava sendo um gato, mesmo sujo de pasta de dente e com uma camiseta da época da faculdade. Ele era o máximo.

"Aaah! Que bom falar com você, James. Eu estava com tantas saudades de você, meu Deus!", ela piou, animada.

Marlene, a prima mais nova de James, morava na Inglaterra desde os dezoito anos. Foi para fazer faculdade e acabou ficando, porque arrumou um bom emprego por lá. James a adorava, sempre tão delicada, sorridente e positiva. A garota tinha um carinho especial com Lily, pois a ruiva é quem sempre foi sua conselheira e modelo na época da adolescência. Lene voltava para os Estados Unidos, visitar a família, duas vezes por ano. A última vez foi no verão passado.

"Eu também estava com saudades, Lene. Mas você se escondeu aí na Inglaterra e nunca mais veio para cá. Aposto que já está até escutando umas bandas punks e usando roupas pretas e rasgadas.", ele comentou, mesmo sabendo que nada disso era verdade.

Marlene deu um riso estridente. Ele quase podia vê-la jogando a cabeça morena para trás enquanto fazia isso.

"Lógico que não. Você me conhece muito bem e sabe que esse tipo de coisa não faz meu estilo, James.", ela mudou de repente o tom de voz para um preocupado. "Desculpa ter ligado tão tarde..."

"Eu nem estava dormindo, relaxa princesinha. Os caras acabaram de sair daqui.", o moreno sorriu para o espelho. Marlene não era mais uma criança há muito tempo, mas ainda era sua princesinha.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam aí? Estou com saudades deles também. Bom, então, eu te liguei porque eu tinha _mesmo_ que te contar: ESTOU EM NOVA YORK!", ela gritou, rindo novamente. Marlene deveria ter acordado o hotel inteiro em que estava hospedada com os gritos e risadas que estava dando ao telefone.

"Ei, que ótimo, Lene!"

"A Lily disse que eu te liguei? Ai, estava morrendo de saudades dela também."

"Disse, sim. E disse também que você tinha uma surpresa para a gente. O que é?", ele perguntou, curioso.

"Hum, nós três podemos almoçar juntos amanhã naquele chinês perto do seu trabalho? É muito importante o que eu tenho para falar.", Marlene pediu, com o tom de voz solene.

Talvez sua teoria de que ela tivesse recebido um buquê de rosas do namorado não fosse verdadeira, então. Quando Marlene dizia, ainda mais com voz solene, que alguma coisa era importante, era porque é importante.

"Claro, claro.", James riu levemente, coçando a cabeça. De repente, um apito soou no seu celular. "Lene, tem uma chamada em espera... Se importa?"

"Imagina! A gente se vê amanhã, então. Beijinhos!", e desligou.

O moreno olhou no visor do celular. Era Lily.

"Olá, Red.", ele atendeu, animado.

"Oi, James. Ai, eu te acordei? Desculpa, 'tá. Mas eu _precisava_...", a ruiva despejou tudo de uma vez só.

"Calma aí, Red! Não, você não me acordou, eu estava com a Marlene no telefone e os caras acabaram de ir embora. Eu estava arrumando o apartamento. Fica tranqüila."

Tudo bem, ele _não estava_ arrumando o apartamento (chutar seus livros para debaixo da cama não se encaixa na categoria "arrumar"), mas Lily não precisaria ficar sabendo disso. Ela era sempre tão neurótica com esse negócio de sujeira pós-festa! Quando as pessoas iam jantar na casa dela, a ruiva praticamente tirava os pratos debaixo do nariz das pessoas para poder lavar. Mesmo que elas ainda não tivessem terminado de comer. Talvez fosse por isso que raramente alguém queria jantar na casa de Lily.

Enquanto falava, James saiu do banheiro, apagando a luz, e largou-se na cama ainda desarrumada da noite passada. O que, se você pensasse bem, era meio nojento. Ele nem mesmo sabia se tinha jogado a camisinha usada no lixo do banheiro ou não (o que, se você pensasse bem, era mais nojento ainda). Fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro do perfume importado da tal Kate nos lençóis. Ainda bem que Alice não viera fazer nenhum "surpresinha" para ele essa noite. Ela, com certeza, não ia gostar nada de sentir aquele cheiro.

"Ah, que bom. É que eu precisava de uma carona para o trabalho amanhã. Você pode...?", ele podia ouvir a voz incerta da amiga. Ela deveria pensar que ele não acordaria na hora. Que coisa, ser conhecido como "o cara que sempre se atrasa" era meio chato. Isso o aborrecia.

Mas só um pouco.

"Sempre ao seu dispor, madame. Juro que sete e meia estou parado na frente do seu prédio, cheiroso, lindo e gostoso.", ele brincou.

"Sem atrasos?", Lily ainda parecia duvidosa. James podia ver a amiga mordendo a unha do polegar nesse momento, ignorando totalmente a sua piada.

"Sem atrasos, juro."

"Boa-noite, então, James.", ela concluiu, quase satisfeita.

"Boa-noite, Red. Durma bem."

Enquanto colocava o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, sorrindo, James não pôde deixar de pensar em como Sirius, Peter e Remus eram idiotas. Sua amizade com Lily era tão simples e gostosa. Ele nunca tivera uma relação tão perfeita com uma mulher. Não havia motivo para complicar tudo com um namoro. Mesmo que ela tenha aqueles peitos, James concluiu.

-

-

"Bom-dia, flor-de-lis.", James sorriu para a ruiva, enquanto ela entrava em seu carro.

"Hum, você disse que ia estar aqui às sete e meia, cheiroso, lindo e gostoso. O horário, surpreendentemente, está certo e o cheiroso também... mas o lindo e o gostoso eu ainda estou procurando.", ela brincou, tomando a liberdade de ligar o rádio do carro em sua estação favorita. Começou a tocar "She loves you", dos Beatles.

"Gosto dessa música. Mas posso saber por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?", ele perguntou, confuso, vendo que ela o encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sabe como os ingleses costumam chamar a 'flor-de-lis'?", a moça perguntou e, quando o amigo meneou a cabeça, completou. "St. James-Lily."

"Nossa, achei que você não entendesse de plantas, Red. Sabe, eu ainda me lembro o que aconteceu com o pobre vaso de orquídeas que eu te dei de aniversário. A alma dele vem chorar à noite comigo: '_Porque você me deu para aquela desmiolada?! Ela me matou, me matou! Você deveria ter me deixado na loja!_'"

"Claro. E o coelhinho da Páscoa é meu mais fiel empregado na hora de entregar os presentes de Natal. Fala sério, James. Mas, vem cá, você me disse que a Marlene te ligou ontem à noite. O que ela queria?", Lily perguntou, abaixando o pára-sol do carro para olhar-se no espelho. Fez um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. "Não me diga que ela adotou mais um cachorro da rua? O Leslie ia ficar tão bravo."

Leslie era o gato branco e gordo de Marlene, tinha um olho verde e um azul. A moça dizia ser o gato mais carinhoso do mundo, mas ele parecia detestar qualquer um que não fosse a dona. Um gato temperamental demais. E Marlene adorava animaizinhos, então, sempre pegava um cachorro da rua, cuidava dele e depois arranjava um dono para o cãozinho. O problema era que Leslie detestava esses cães e coisas inexplicáveis aconteciam quando um animal vinha para dentro de casa (James ainda tinha três grandes cicatrizes na nádega esquerda).

"Vindo dela, é bem possível. E talvez ela queira que um de nós dois fique com o cachorro. Até que não é má idéia, sabe."

"Alice tem alergia a cães, James.", Lily lembrou, revirando os olhos. James namorar Alice e James não saber quem era Alice... dava tudo na mesma.

"Ah, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido. Então, Lene nos convidou para almoçar com ela no chinês hoje. Parecia muito fe...", ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um grito histérico da amiga.

"James, pare o carro, rápido! Quero um cachorro-quente."

-

-

"James, você fica por aí? Eu vou descendo.", Lily perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa do moreno.

"Tudo bem, me espera na portaria, então.", ele respondeu, levantando o olho da terceira carta de recusa a um escritor que ele redigiu naquela manhã.

Lily assentiu e, pegando a bolsa, saiu dos reservados. Chegando aos elevadores, teve que apertar o botão para chamá-lo para cima, porque não havia nenhum parado naquele andar. A moça esperava que o elevador estivesse vazio, então, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que já havia uma pessoa lá dentro.

"Olá, Lilith.", ela disse, com a vozinha afetada.

Os cabelos pretos brilhantes e perfeitamente cortados em chanel, a franja eximiamente reta, os olhos ocultados por um grande óculos de sol de armação branca, a boca pintada de vermelho. O corpo magro de modelo era bronzeado, a blusa rosa de cetim, a saia lápis preta marcando a cintura que ela não tem e os sapatos italianos de salto 10, com uma bolsa de couro preto combinando. Tudo em Alice transpirava grife. Ela era a perfeita perua nova-iorquina.

"Olá, Alice. Veio ver o James?"

Como se ela não soubesse a resposta!

"Eu vim convidar o _meu_ James para sair à noite, _querida_.", ela respondeu, dando ênfases ridículas às palavras "meu" e "querida", o que fez Lily ter vontade de voar no pescoço magrelo dela e fazê-la regurgitar o café da manhã. Bom, talvez ela mesma já tivesse feito isso, afinal. "Quer vir com a gente? Os amigos do meu lindinho também são meus amigos."

Das duas frases que a morena disse, Lily podia apostar sua calça preta diminui-bunda favorita que nenhuma foi sincera. Primeiro, ela não parecia ter a mínima satisfação em sair com a ruiva (acredite, era recíproco), mas como Alice foi criada nos melhores colégios particulares franceses, acreditava que era isso que as boas normas de etiqueta queriam. Segundo, ela _detestava _todo e qualquer amigo de James. Quando o "lindinho" não estava por perto, não fazia a mínima questão de olhar na cara de nenhum deles, quanto mais de falar. Para Alice, Lily era apaixonada secretamente pelo seu namorado, Sirius era um nojento (ela uma vez o pegara urinando em seu melhor vaso egípcio), Remus tinha conversas chatíssimas (Alice só não conseguia acompanhar tamanha inteligência) e Peter era um maldito gordo (os canapés só estavam lá em cima da pia, eram para ser comidos, não?). Os quatro tinham uma simples opinião sobre Alice: chata, metida, anoréxica, mal-humorada, burra e fresca. Nenhum deles conseguia entender por que James ainda estava com aquela patricinha. Sirius e Peter eram de opinião que o sexo era muito bom e Remus e Lily eram de opinião que James era um babaca mesmo.

"Ah, bem... Não sei, Alice. Vou pensar.", Lily provocou, sabendo que tudo o que Alice não queria era sair com a ruiva. "Eu vou descendo para almoçar..."

"Não! De maneira alguma, Lilith!", a morena saiu do elevador, os saltos batendo irritantemente. "Venha comigo falar com o James. Eu não sei chegar lá sozinha."

Vaca anoréxica, Lily praguejou. Ela sabia muito bem como chegar à mesa do namorado, já estivera infinitas vezes enchendo o saco ali, mas queria que a ruiva visse que James era só dela.

"Claro.", Lily sorriu o mais simpática que pôde.

Alice foi à frente, decidida, provando mais uma vez que sabia perfeitamente onde ficava a porra da mesa do namorado. Encontraram James terminando de desligar o computador. Ele ficou bem surpreso com a presença da morena ali, ainda mais com uma mal-humorada Lily à tiracolo, que ficava fazendo gestos obscenos com as mãos pelas costas da perua.

"Alice! O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Vim te convidar para sair hoje à noite...", ela ronronou, abraçando James e passando a mãe pelo cabelo dele, demonstrando sua "posse". Um cara que ainda estava sentado a algumas mesas de distância franzia a testa para aquela cena bizarra. "Precisa cortar esse cabelo, amor, está horrível. Quer que eu te leve no meu cabeleireiro italiano? Ele tem novidades maravilhosas em cortes masculinos. A não ser, é claro, que seus amigos gays cortem cabelo também.", a morena riu, afetada.

Ela sabia muito bem que nem Sirius e nem Remus eram cabeleireiros, mas não perdia uma oportunidade de provocá-los com isso. James deu uma risadinha nervosa e Lily fingiu jogar a bolsa na cabeça de Alice.

"Gosto do meu cabelo assim, Alice. Mas... sair hoje à noite? Aonde?"

Conhecendo a namorada como conhecia, ele tinha certeza de que ela iria querer sair para algum jantar chique na casa de algum von-alguma-coisa ou comer em algum restaurante francês em que o prato principal custava o mesmo que o aluguel de seu apartamento. James não via problema algum em comer no Joe's Pizza.

Alice virou-se, lançando um sorrisinho presunçoso para Lily, como se a desafiasse a contrariá-la.

"Estava pensando em ir ao Rockefeller Center patinar. Faz tempo que a gente não faz isso."

Tudo bem, isso era pior do que os von-alguma-coisa. James detestava ir ao Rockefeller, ainda mais com Alice. Ela sempre dizia que ele patinava mal e fingia dores no tornozelo para que o moreno fizesse massagem nela. Ele fez uma careta.

"Hoje, Alice? A gente não pode ir, sei lá, no fim-de-semana..."

"Aaah, lindinho, por favor!", ela choramingou, descendo a mão para o peito dele. "Depois a gente vai para sua casa, tomar um vinho..."

Lily revirou os olhos. Como James aguentava aquela garota? Sério, nem os pais da garota gostavam dela, visto que a mandaram estudar em um colégio interno na França assim que fez onze anos. Bom, concluiu, com maldade, James não gostava dela, para ser sincero, ele só estava com ela por... por que mesmo? Tanto faz, mas dava a Lily uma satisfação cruel saber que cada fiozinho de cabelo bem-cuidado de Alice correspondia a um chifre na cabeça.

"Lilith? Lilith?", Alice parecia irritada por não ser atendida de imediato e batia os pés com impaciência. "Você vai, não é?"

"Aonde?", Lily pareceu confusa.

"No Rockefeller, com a gente. Eu te convidei lá fora, não foi?"

"Claro, mas eu...", a ruiva começou, mas foi interrompida por James.

"Lily adora patinar. Ela vai com a gente, sim, não é?", ele fazia gestos positivos com a cabeça e com os polegares, enunciando com os lábios 'por favor'.

"É, Alice, de verdade, eu amo patinar.", a ruiva sorriu, esperando que a vida lhe desse logo uma oportunidade de jogar James no lago mais próximo. Talvez na Páscoa, quem sabe...

Não era exatamente mentira isso. Lily gostava de patinar no gelo, no inverno. Quando criança, tinha um par de patins que era o seu xodó, todo cor-de-rosa de estrelinhas amarelas. Quando o lago perto da casa dela congelava, a primeira coisa que fazia depois da escola era correr para a casa de James, tomar uma caneca de chocolate-quente que a Sra. Potter lhe oferecia e sair com o amigo para patinar. Logo depois, Sirius, Remus, Peter e a pequena Marlene se juntavam a eles. Mas ela parara de patinar desde que quebrara o braço, fazendo isso há uns cinco anos.

"Que excelente notícia, Lilith!", Alice sorriu amarelo. Provavelmente esperava que a ruiva não aceitasse o convite. "A gente se vê lá à noite? Agora, com licença, mas eu vou almoçar com a minha amiga que acabou de chegar da Irlanda."

Lily esperou a morena dar um beijo no amigo e sair rebolando com o nariz empinado de onde eles estavam para descontar sua raiva, enquanto James ria.

"_A gente se vê lá, Lilith._ Garotinha fétida, sua namorada!"

-

-

"Liiily!"

Não foi difícil encontrar Marlene, quando chegaram ao restaurante, mesmo que o estabelecimento estivesse muito cheio. Ela gritou o nome da ruiva com um entusiasmo quase indecente quando entraram no local. James e Lily foram, sorrindo, para a mesa que Lene escolhera, no fundo do restaurante, mas levaram um susto ao ver que a moça não estava sozinha: Sirius e Remus já estavam sentados à mesinha vermelha.

"Ah, quanto tempo, Lily! Nossa, você emagreceu uns dois quilos desde o verão! O que anda fazendo? Aeróbica, caminhada, natação?", Marlene era só sorrisos enquanto abraçava a ruiva. Lily adorava aquele cheiro familiar de flores do campo que só Lene tinha.

"Não. Andei fazendo sexo. Muito sexo.", Lily confidenciou, em tom conspiratório.

Os homens riram acompanhados por Marlene. Lily e James já foram tomando seus lugares à mesa.

"Sempre de bom-humor, Lily. E você, James? Ah, Deus, eu tinha me esquecido de como você era _gato_!"

"Ei! Porque você não disse que eu era gato quando eu cheguei? Já fui seu namorado, sabia?", Sirius indignou-se.

"Ah, achei que não ficava de bom tom relembrar o passado com o seu atual namorado do lado, Sirius.", ela disse, apertando a bochecha do amigo e sorrindo. "Desculpe, Remus, não resisti à piada."

"Tudo bem. Estou meio acostumado com as antigas namoradas dele dizendo '_Gay? Por que você virou gay? Eu sou bem melhor...'_", Remus imitou, em tom de falsete. "Elas só não sabem que agora quem fica por baixo é ele."

Lily e Marlene riram.

"Ah, credo, Moony! Eu não precisava ouvir isso. Que nojo.", James reclamou, fazendo careta para os amigos.

Não que James se importasse que seus amigos fossem gays, ele nunca achou realmente esquisito, convivia bem com isso há anos. Mas imaginar seus amigos na cama, sejam eles gays ou héteros, não era a idéia exata que James fazia de diversão.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, eles fizeram seus pedidos, que não demoraram a vir. Quando já tinham começado a comer, Lily perguntou, animada.

"Então, Lene, porque nos chamou aqui?"

"Ah, bem...", a morena de repente animou-se, limpando a boca com o guardanapo e pigarreando. "Eu vim para os Estados Unidos, dizer para vocês: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e todos os nossos amigos que... EU VOU ME CASAR!"

Em um primeiro momento, James ficou meio chocado. Sabe, ela era sete anos mais nova que ele e já estava casando. Ou Lene era muito precoce, ou ele era um solteirão. Preferiu ficar com a primeira hipótese. Lily sorria, abobalhada. Ela sempre sonhara em casar, mas... não era cedo para Lene? Bem, ela ficava feliz pela amiga, de qualquer modo. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas em desagrado e Remus parecia extasiado com a notícia.

"Eu não acredito, Marlene McKinnon."

Todos se voltaram para Sirius.

"Eu não acredito que você vai se amarrar, como qualquer pessoa dessa sociedade capitalista e burguesa que vivemos. Isso é ridículo. Você vai perder seu nome para ser a Sra. Mulher do Meu Marido.", ele esbravejou.

"Menos, Sirius, menos.", Remus bateu no ombro do namorado. "Não é tão ruim assim."

"É, sim!", o moreno protestou, virando-se para Moony.

"Não, não é, Sirius. Você é praticamente casado com o Remus, não reclame. E eu amo o Louis.", Marlene sorriu para o ex-namorado.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Lene. Meus parabéns.", Lily colocou a mão sobre a de Marlene, sorrindo.

"Marlene, você está grávida?"

Todos se voltaram, assustados, para James, que estava com uma expressão muito séria.

"Não, porque, James?", Marlene indagou, surpresa. "Estou tão gorda assim, é?", ela brincou.

"Quem casa cedo é porque está grávida. Viu a prima do Sirius, Narcissa? Se casou com vinte anos e por quê? Porque estava grávida de um pirralhinho ramelento. Ninguém deve se casar só por causa disso. Se aquele idiota te engravidou, vai ter que cuidar dessa criança. Mas não precisa casar. Não precisa, me ouviu?"

Todos riram, o que fez James ficar ainda mais irritado. Porque estavam todos rindo dele, afinal? Era uma hipótese.

"Não, James, eu não estou grávida. Você ouviu o que eu disse para o Sirius? Eu amo o Louis! E vamos nos casar daqui um mês, em uma igrejinha lá em Phoenix, onde meus pais moram."

"Francesinho metido à besta.", James resmungou.

Louis só viera para os Estados Unidos duas vezes desde que começara namorar Marlene há dois anos. Ele sempre parecia estar ocupado com sua produção de vinhos caros na França. Morava na Inglaterra, mas suas propriedades ficavam em seu país natal, onde era muito rico. Lily achara Louis uma simpatia. Claro que isso foi reforçado quando ele a ajudou a se levantar depois de uma queda vergonhosa de bicicleta. James o achara um nojo, um falso, um cretino. Claro que isso foi reforçado pelo fato de ele dormir com sua priminha. Ele tinha náuseas só de imaginar aquele francês pervertido colocando as mãos grandes em cima do corpo de criança de Marlene.

"Você veio até Nova York só para nos avisar do seu casamento, Lene?", Remus perguntou, desconfiado. "Porque não foi direto para Phoenix?"

Marlene sorriu para ele.

"Não, não vim só para isso, Remus. Eu tinha que falar isso pessoalmente com vocês quatro. Vocês sabem, não tenho grandes amigos aqui nos Estados Unidos... Então, resolvi convidar vocês para serem nossos padrinhos de casamento.", ela disse, olhando de um para outro para ver as reações.

"Uau! Isso é ótimo, Lene!", Lily sorriu, mas, parecendo lembrar de uma coisa, ficou séria novamente. "Lene, eu preciso arrumar alguém para ir comigo."

"Não, não precisa.", Marlene pareceu confusa.

"Eu não tenho namorado."

Isso era tão vergonhoso de ser admitido em voz alta na frente de seu melhor-amigo que estava namorando e tinha diversas amantes, de uma mulher que ia se casar e de um casal gay!

"Você vai com o James, Lily.", Marlene disse, como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Eu achei que você merecia, uma vez que é minha melhor-amiga. E James é meu primo favorito. Uni os dois e pronto. E eu achei que Sirius e Remus mereciam um lugar também, já que um é uma graça de pessoa e outro... bem, ele fez coisas que não merecem ser comentadas à mesa. Com certeza, sem o Sirius eu não estaria anunciando meu casamento hoje.", a morena deu um sorriso cúmplice para o amigo.

James fechou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos, murmurando "Não preciso ouvir isso, não preciso ouvir isso."

"Droga! Se eu soubesse disso, nunca teria tirado sua virgindade, Marlene.", Sirius murmurou, irritado.

Ignorando os murmúrios infantis de James e os obscenos de Sirius, Lily disse:

"Mas, querida, o James tem namorada. Alice vai ficar uma quimera quando souber que não vai ser madrinha junto com James. E vai se tornar o godzilla quando souber que sou eu quem vai com ele.", ela ponderou.

"Lily, eu não gosto da Alice, de verdade. Por favor, não negue meu pedido.", ela fez cara de choro.

A ruiva pensou por um instante. Não poderia negar isso para Marlene, sua amiga da vida toda e que estava prestes a ter seu momento de sonho.

"Está bem, está bem. Mas, você está sabendo que Alice não ficará satisfeita. Se alguém ver uma notícia sobre um gorila solto por aí, pode ver que é ela."

-

-

James tinha acabado de entrar em casa depois do trabalho, exausto. Seus pés doíam como se ele tivesse caminhado quilômetros, por isso a primeira coisa que fez foi jogar o sapato de qualquer jeito no tapete da sala, largando-se no sofá. A luz do final da tarde batia agradavelmente morna no seu rosto e ele começou a fechar os olhos. Esse era um grande sinal de que ele já estava ficando velho: estava dormindo assim que chegava do trabalho numa quinta-feira. De repente, o moreno sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso.

Antes mesmo de olhar no identificador de chamadas, tinha certeza de quem era. Alice queria confirmar que horas poderia vir ali para irem ao Rockefeller juntos.

"Alice!"

"Ooii, lindinho. Como foi sua tarde?", ela miou.

"Ótima e a sua?", James perguntou, sabendo que ela começaria naquele instante a relatar suas compras em companhia da tal amiga que viera da Irlanda.

"Perfeita. Mas não vamos falar disso agora.", Alice respondeu, para o alívio de James, a quem de nada interessava as liquidações na Bendel's. "Posso passar na sua casa em meia hora?"

"Claro, minha linda. Estou morrendo de vontade de patinar com você, querida."

Não, não estava.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo. Meus devidos agradecimentos à **Lady Murder**, que beta essa fic divinamente e às pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo. Agradeço também aos meus pais, a minha amiga Juricreide, a Deus e aos meus fãs! /discurso da Xuxa off. Enfim, nesse capítulo a Alice deu as caras. Resolvi fazê-la uma perua mimada porque nunca tinha visto uma fic em que ela e a Lily fossem inimigas. Se não gostou, conhece o botãozinho vermelho lá em cima? Então...

**Reviews?**


	4. Uma mulher no limite

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu e...espera. Ele nem _aparece_ nessa fic!

* * *

**- Capítulo dedicado à Carime, porque...bem, porque ela fez aniversário e eu nem dei uma fic pra ela -**

* * *

- **Capítulo 3 – Uma mulher no limite –**

A primeira coisa que James fez ao chegar ao Rockefeller Center, de mãos dadas com Alice, foi tentar ver onde Lily estava. Não era difícil avistá-la de longe, com aqueles cabelos vermelhos e chamativos. Ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Quando Lily e James eram crianças, era meio difícil se esconderem do inspetor da escola depois de terem feito algo errado. E, depois, quando eram adolescentes, os pretendentes dela simplesmente apareciam em qualquer lugar em que eles estivessem. Era meio chato, às vezes. Mas, agora, ele já passara os olhos desesperadamente pelo ringue de patinação várias vezes e não vira nenhuma cabeleira vermelha.

Lily não podia tê-lo abandonado nessa fria, não podia! Se ela estivesse ali, poderia usar a desculpa de que era deseducado ignorar alguém para patinar somente com Alice. Esperava que ela não estivesse doente.

"Amorzinho, vamos patinar? Olha, eu já estou pronta.", ela apontou para si mesma, como uma criança orgulhosa do seu desenho feio.

James voltou-se para Alice, prostrada à sua frente com um grande sorriso no rosto e as mãos na cintura. Faltou pouco para ele rir da namorada e sua roupa escandalosa. Ele poderia não entender absolutamente nada de moda, mas nunca usaria a combinação rosa e amarelo. Nunca.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e, sentado em um do poucos bancos livres, amarrou seus patins pretos e surrados, sendo observado por Alice.

"James, você precisa de patins novos, querido. Esses estão horríveis.", ela franziu o cenho, como se tivesse nojo dos sapatos velhos do namorado. Puxa vida, eles nem cheiravam a chulé! "Vou te dar um presentinho, o que acha?", Alice sorriu, radiante.

"Não.", James negou, mas completou, quando Alice abriu a boca cheia de gloss para protestar. "Não, Alice. Eu nem patino com freqüência, só vim aqui hoje porque você queria muito. E você sabe que eu odeio que fique gastando o dinheiro do seu pai comigo."

Ele não estava mentindo. Odiava mesmo que Alice ficasse dando presentinhos caros e sem a menor utilidade para ele. Toda vez que Sirius abria seu armário da cozinha, perguntava por que ele tinha um suporte de garrafa de vinho folheado a ouro se ele nem gostava de vinho. E James também não estava em condições de retribuir esses presentes. Ele não tinha dinheiro para gastar com calcinhas La Perlla de 900 dólares.

"Bom, você é quem sabe.", ela fez um biquinho infantil, mas logo voltou a sorrir, puxando-o com ela para o gelo.

Enquanto fingia observar Alice dar piruetas e fazer desenhos no gelo ("I luv u"), James olhava em volta, esperando ver Lily aparecendo, esbaforida, e com uma desculpa esfarrapada pronta para sair da boca. Afinal, ela aprendera a se atrasar muito bem. Ele se sentia um perfeito professor de um aluno prodígio.

De repente, Alice derrapou em sua frente, parando teatralmente com a mão na cintura e uma careta brava. Onde essa garota aprendera a patinar desse jeito? As pessoas em volta paravam para olhar uma segunda vez para o jeito escandaloso com que Alice patinava.

"Por que não está me olhando, James?", perguntou, zangada. "Eu acabei de fazer um salto maravilhoso, digno de Olimpíadas de Inverno e você nem estava olhando."

"Ah, desculpe, Alice. Eu estava distraído.", ele tinha uma expressão preocupada. "Estava pensando se aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lily para ela não estar aqui ainda."

Os olhos dela estreitaram-se e suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas. Alice começou a inflar como um balão de gás. James gemeu, desesperado, correndo para perto da namorada. Ele já vira Alice nesse estado várias vezes e, acredite, ninguém iria querer estar por perto.

"COMO ASSIM, JAMES POTTER? NÓS VIEMOS AQUI PARA NOS DIVERTIR E VOCÊ FICA PENSANDO NA VACA DA SUA AMIGA ESQUISITINHA?", ela começou a gritar, toda a farsa de "amigos do meu lindinho também são meus amigos" indo embora.

"Alice, pára! As pessoas estão olhando! Deixa de ser histérica.", James murmurava, olhando em volta, como se pedisse desculpa aos transeuntes. Todas as pessoas paravam para ver o que estava acontecendo, cochichando e com expressões assustadas. Bom, não era para menos, não é todo dia que se vê uma louca gritando no meio Rockfefeller Center. Pelo menos, James achava que não. E olha que eles moravam em Nova York.

"NÃO ME MANDA CALAR A BOCA, SEU IMBECIL! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA A LILITH PERFEITINHA CALAR A BOCA, MANDA?"

"Não, porque ela não é uma histérica infantil como você.", ele respondeu, começando a ficar irritado.

"EU ODEIO AQUELA VADIA! AAHHH! QUER SABER? EU VOU EMBORA!"

Bom, era de conhecimento geral da população nova-iorquina (principalmente dos moradores do prédio de James) que Lily e Alice não se gostavam muito, mas James não sabia que a namorada tinha tanto ressentimento assim pela sua amiga.

Ele, estático, observou a namorada patinar apressada até onde deixara sua bolsa. No caminho, derrubou uma mulher e nem se importou em pedir desculpas ("SAI DA FRENTE, PIRANHA!"). Enquanto, sentada no banco, Alice recolocava os tênis, lançou um olhar mortal para James.

A essa altura, ele também estava com raiva. Alice o fizera vir até o Rockefeller num dia em que tudo o que ele queria era dormir mais cedo e descansar e arrumara um barraco fenomenal. E tudo por ser uma garota mimadinha, infantil e ciumenta.

Mas, se fosse pensar bem, a culpa era de Lily. Porque, em primeiro lugar, se ela tivesse vindo, ele não estaria se preocupando se algo acontecera com a amiga e Alice não daria uma ceninha ridícula. Ele ia ter que _matar_ Lily Evans.

As pessoas ainda o observavam lá parado no meio do ringue de patinação, como se pensassem que ele também começaria a gritar a qualquer momento. Sua paciência se esgotou totalmente quando um adolescente, com seus quinze anos, passou rindo dele.

"O que foi, nunca viu? Garoto ridículo!"

"Ah, James, entra!", Lily sorriu, enquanto abria a porta para ele entrar.

O rapaz olhou a amiga de cima a baixo. Ela não parecia estar doente de modo algum. Seu rosto estava saudavelmente corado e alegre e estava vestida com roupas normais e não com trajes de doente. Ela estava até comendo uma bolachinha de chocolate! Enquanto adentrava o apartamento, percebeu um par de patins pretos, muito parecidos com os seus, jogados juntamente com os guarda-chuvas. Pelo visto, Lily ia sair para o Rockefeller com ele e Alice (era bom saber disso antes de matá-la injustamente), mas algo a impedira. E esse algo gritou da cozinha:

"James, seu mala! Agora que você está aqui, podemos fazer uma festinha!"

Ele olhou interrogativamente para Lily, que sussurrou:

"Desculpe, mas eu não podia mandar a Lene embora, né? O que aconteceu?"

James fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que não queria falar sobre o assunto e foi para a cozinha. Marlene estava sentada em cima da bancada de granito, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, e ela sorria. Lily sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Quer um chá?", a ruiva ofereceu.

James olhou para onde a amiga apontava. Em cima da mesa havia um bule cheio de xícaras em volta e a cozinha fedia a mato quente. Ele franziu o cenho. Tudo o que ele _não_ precisava nesse momento era de bebida para dor de barriga. Seu corpo precisava de álcool.

"Não, obrigado."

Foi até a geladeira, onde tinha certeza de que encontraria alguma coisa melhor para beber. Ele conhecia Lily bem demais para o seu gosto e sabia que ela era uma alcoólatra inveterada, só perdia para Sirius. Esse negócio de chazinho era para dar uma boa impressão em Marlene (como se as duas já não tivessem bebido juntas várias vezes).

"Que cara é essa, James?", Marlene perguntou. "Você parece que engoliu uma meia."¹

"Pelo visto, ele brigou com a namoradinha", Lily respondeu por ele. "Na mente dela, agora os dois deveriam estar em um encontro romântico no Central Park."

"É isso mesmo. Bem, pelo menos a parte da briga e não do Central Park.", ele confirmou, sentando-se à mesa com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

Marlene gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, como sempre fazia.

"Ótimo! Pelo menos eu não vou ter que convidá-la para o casamento. Já vou ter que agüentar a tia-avó do Louis dizendo que eu sou uma '_poulet amerricana'_.", ela estremeceu.

"Ahn, eu não terminei com ela, princesinha."

A morena parou instantaneamente de sorrir.

"Droga! E essa briga foi porque você contou para ela que vai ser padrinho do meu casamento? E que ela não vai ser a madrinha?"

James pareceu desconcertado.

"Bem... não.", admitiu. "Eu nem contei para ela que você está em Nova York, para falar a verdade..."

"Que relacionamento aberto.", Marlene murmurou, ao que Lily riu. James franziu a sobrancelha para as duas e continuou.

"Eu ia falar hoje à noite, enquanto a gente jantava. As possibilidades de ela fazer um escândalo dentro de uma pizzaria eram minúsculas. Mas ela resolveu fazer um barraco em pleno Rockefeller Center..."

"Então, o que você fez dessa vez?", Lily riu. "Dormiu com a prima nojenta dela? Disse que a roupa dela era brega?"

James a olhou, cético, enquanto Marlene ria, imitando uma pessoa ajeitando o cabelo.

"Não é engraçado, ok? Até um adolescente ridículo, cheio de espinhas na cara, riu de mim! Ela achou que eu estava mais preocupado em porque você não vinha do que em olhar as piruetas estranhas dela.", e, quando as duas não pararam de rir, ele acrescentou. "Parem com isso."

"Desculpe, mas eu acho sua namorada hilária. Deixemos a Alice, aquela vagabunda para trás, vamos conversar de coisas legais. Aliás,", o rosto de Marlene iluminou-se "eu ia à sua casa depois, mas já que você está aqui, eu falo agora. É bom que vocês dois estejam juntos.", ela deu uma pausa teatral. "Meu casamento vai ser em Phoenix, vocês sabem, mas o serviço de buffet, o meu vestido de noiva, a decoração... Vai ser tudo de empresas de Nova York..."

"Você vai casar na Costa Oeste, mas quer que toda a porcaria em tons pastéis do casamento saia da Costa Leste? Do outro lado do país?", James indagou, incrédulo. "Tem noção do preço que isso vai ficar?"

"Não me importo com o preço. Minha mãe disse que os serviços matrimoniais da Costa Oeste são péssimos. E não são porcarias em tons pastéis, James.", Lene franziu o cenho.

James e Lily entreolharam-se e a ruiva falou:

"James, tem certeza de que a Alice não morreu depois de bater a cabeça no gelo e o espírito dela desceu sobre a sua prima?"

"Não tenho certeza sobre isso. Será que devemos chamar um exorcista? Ou um assassino profissional para acabar de uma vez com o problema?"

"Calem a boca os dois e me escutem, eu ainda não terminei.", Marlene falou, irritada. "Eu vou estar sozinha aqui em Nova York durante esses preparativos e...", ela deu uma pausa teatral novamente. "... preciso que vocês me ajudem com _tudo_. Claro que Sirius e Remus, como padrinhos, também estão nessa."

"Tudo?", James arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Tudo o quê?"

Ele já começou a pensar nele mesmo, acompanhado da bicha do Sirius, entrando em um salão de depilação para marcar um horário para sua princesinha. Isso ia ser tão humilhante! Ou, quem sabe, ele e Lene discutindo sobre as cores dos arranjos florais da mesa. Ou, ainda, ele presenciando um chá de lingerie extremamente agradável, em que um stripper arrancaria a roupa na sua frente. Sirius, é claro, ficaria extremamente feliz.

"Como nós temos só um mês, as coisas tem que ser rápidas. Eu quero ajuda para escolher o melhor serviço de buffet, ajuda para escolher o vestido de noiva... essas coisas. Tudo bem para vocês?"

"Claro!", Lily sorriu, radiante, batendo palminhas.

Como contestar duas mulheres sorrindo de modo feliz e meigo na sua frente?

"Não. Odeio casamentos.", James gemeu.

"Você odeia compromissos e me ajudar com a decoração não faz de você um homem casado. Além do mais, escolher o buffet, priminho, significa provar um _monte_ de comida.", Marlene cantarolou. "Como eu tenho certeza de que a Lily vai querer estar magra no seu lindo vestido de madrinha, a gente pode deixar essa tarefa com você. Faça esse sacrifício por nós."

Ele franziu o cenho, irritado e apontou um dedo para ela.

"_Isso_ é chantagem, Marlene McKinnon."

A morena pulou da bancada e correu para abraçar o primo, enquanto distribuía beijos no rosto dele. Aparentemente, tomara aquilo como um sim.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Eu sabia que vocês me ajudariam. Amo vocês."

"Agora que já nos abraçamos e declaramos nosso amor supremo uns pelos outros, que tal jantarmos?", Lily sugeriu, também descendo da bancada e rindo.

"Ótimo!", Marlene bateu palmas, dando pulinhos. "Eu aprendi fazer um pato assado inglês ma-ra-vi-lho-so."

James e Lily entreolharam-se, tentando segurar o riso. A morena pareceu confusa.

"Que foi?"

"Lene, digamos que eu e James não somos pessoas absolutamente normais que tem _patos_ na geladeira. Nós normalmente comemos maravilhosas e tipicamente americanas _comidas congeladas._", ela sussurrou de modo conspiratório as últimas palavras, fazendo o amigo rir.

"Ah.", a morena pareceu decepcionada, então deu de ombros. "Talvez eu possa fazer minha outra especialidade, então. Lasanha de microondas."

"Lily! Lily!"

A ruiva levantou os olhos da Vogue que estava lendo para passar o tempo. Afinal, era sexta-feira, o dia estava abafado e ela não tinha a menor vontade de trabalhar. Caso alguém importante, que pudesse dedurá-la para Nikki, chegasse perto, ela esconderia a revista embaixo dos papéis e pronto. Mas a voz que a chamava, Lily tinha certeza, não pertencia a alguém importante. E, ao levantar os olhos preguiçosamente, constatou que tinha razão. A pessoa que estava debruçada por cima de seu reservado, os olhos brilhantes de excitação por trás dos óculos e as bochechas coradas pela pequena corrida que fizera até ali, não era nem de longe importante. Era só a admiradora de James, Judith.

"Sim?", murmurou, aborrecida. A garota não precisou mais que isso para desatar a falar.

"Lembra daquele cara super-gato que eu falei para você que viria trabalhar aqui como estagiário? O Frank, moreno, vinte e dois anos, alto e lindo?", ela deu uma pausa, talvez para respirar, talvez para esperar uma resposta da ruiva ou ainda, talvez para ver a reação de James, uma vez que olhou para o lado ao falar isso. Porém, ele estava no banheiro e não poderia se sentir ofendido com a beleza de Frank. "Então, a Flora me disse que ele começou a trabalhar hoje, depois do almoço."

Lily tentou não parecer interessada, apenas resmungando algumas coisas e voltando a ler uma matéria incrivelmente desinteressante sobre as combinações com sandália-gladiador, mas, na verdade, ela estava morrendo de vontade de ver esse famoso Frank-tudo-de-bom. Judith, aparentemente, percebeu que a ruiva estava blefando, porque se debruçou ainda mais por sobre o reservado, quase levantando os pés do outro lado – Lily rezou para que ela não estivesse de minissaia – e murmurou de um modo quase febril:

"Ele está nesse momento na sala de xerox. Eu acabei de vê-lo indo para lá e fui dar uma espiadinha.", ela piscou. "Acredite, um gato."

Lily deu de ombros, ignorando o último comentário da estagiária, e voltou-se para a Vogue. Ela não daria uma de perseguidora sanguinária para cima do pobre rapaz. E, além do mais, ele era mais novo do que ela. Interesse zero. Só aparentemente, é claro.

"Você está se mordendo de vontade de ir lá, Evans, que eu sei.", Judith sibilou. "Vai!"

A ruiva largou a revista com violência em cima da mesa, levantando-se. A curiosidade fez levantar-se a gata preguiçosa, afinal.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou. Mas só uma olhadinha."

"Em que você vai dar uma olhadinha, Red? Ah, olá, Juddy.", James disse, chegando.

"A Evans vai dar uma olhadinha no novo estagiário.", Judith entregou, com uma risadinha afetada. "Ela mal podia se segurar de curiosidade para vê-lo."

James riu.

"Verdade, Red?"

"Ah, calem a boca vocês dois. Eu já volto.", Lily murmurou, irritada.

Dirigiu-se para a sala de xerox, rezando intimamente para que Frank não estivesse mais lá. Ela poderia vê-lo ao encontrá-lo casualmente no corredor. Mas, pela via das dúvidas, ao passar por uma janela, verificou seu reflexo e, encontrando tudo em ordem, continuou seu caminho.

Ele não poderia ser _tão_ bonito assim.

Respirou fundo quando chegou em frente a uma porta cinza com uma plaquinha de plástico em que se lia "XEROX E IMPRESSÃO". Abriu a porta devagar, tentando aparentar naturalidade. Odiando-se mentalmente por isso, Lily percebeu que não segurava nada que pudesse justificar sua entrada naquela sala.

Era só entrar, dar uma boa olhada e falar em voz bem-humorada "Oh, Deus! Como sou burra! Esqueci os papéis que ia xerocar!" e depois dar no pé. Fácil.

A sala estava aparentemente vazia quando Lily entrou, o que deu um alívio momentâneo a ela, mas depois reparou que havia uma rapaz moreno abaixado no chão, de costas para a porta e pegando alguns papéis caídos. Só podia ser Frank.

"Ahn... precisa de ajuda?", perguntou. Um bom motivo para começar uma conversa.

Sem levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, uma voz profunda respondeu:

"Claro, se puder me ajudar, seria ótimo! Eu sou um desastre, mesmo, derrubando tudo por onde passo. E isso no meu primeiro dia aqui!", ele riu. Lily, percebendo como isso seria fácil, riu cordialmente também. Ela estava no controle.

A ruiva ajoelhou-se ao lado do estagiário, começando a pegar os papéis do chão. Levantou a cabeça para entregá-los para o rapaz, sorrindo. Ele também se virou para olhá-la. E os dois surpreenderam-se.

"Ah, Longbottom!"

"Evans! A garota do tango e do café!"

Os dois levantaram-se, sorrindo cordialmente. Lily teve vontade de dizer "Longbottom! O inlglês-barra-gay!", mas achou que esse não era um bom modo de travar novas amizades. E, além do mais, ele não parecia mais tão gay agora que estava sem o cachecol vermelho.

"Não sabia que você era o novo estagiário. Ouvi falar bem de você.", Lily comentou, como quem não quer nada, piscando os cílios devagar.

"Falavam de mim?", Longbottom pareceu surpreso, colocando os papéis em cima de uma mesinha. "Meu Deus! Eu era o que? O estagiário novo com quem os velhos iriam fazer chacota?", riu.

"Não, claro que não.", ela riu também. "As estagiárias e a recepcionista estavam comentando o quanto você era bonito. A rede de fofocas é rápida aqui na Pandora."

Essa é uma boa estratégia para saber o tamanho do ego do cara, elogiando-o. Lily aprendera da maneira mais difícil que era importante saber isso antes de tentar qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Na maioria das vezes, pessoas convencidas eram chatas ou cheias de não-me-toques. Mas, caso ele respondesse "Meu namorado também acha" ou "E não é? Ontem fiz uma hidratação no meu cabelo! Esse tempo anda deixando ele cheio de frizz!", o motivo para não tentar um relacionamento não era relacionado ao ego, propriamente.

Pelo visto, Frank não era muito vaidoso, porque corou ao ouvir o comentário de Lily.

"É lisonjeiro, porém infundado." Pausa. "Então, você trabalha aqui fazendo o que? É estagiária também?"

"Não, sou uma editora. De livros ruins e de romances suecos, mas ainda assim uma editora.", ela sorriu. "E você, o que te trouxe até a Pandora? Não vá me dizer que _também_ quer escrever um livro.", quando Frank lhe lançou um olhar confuso, explicou. "Quase todos os estagiários que vêm trabalhar aqui são escritores ou poetas amadores. Até hoje só vi um conseguir ser publicado. E o coitado não vendeu mais que duzentas cópias do livro."

Frank riu. Lily observou novamente que ele tinha dentes lindos. E belos olhos azuis-escuros, uma coisa que ela não tomara conhecimento naquela noite em que tomaram café juntos. Onde se achavam mais caras perfeitos como esse? Mas ele deveria ter algum defeito esdrúxulo escondido por aí.

"Não. Na verdade, eu sou um péssimo escritor, tenho que trabalhar muito para conseguir uma redação satisfatória na universidade.", ele respondeu, saindo da sala e sendo seguido por Lily. "Eu faço Letras na NYU porque quero ser professor. Sou apaixonado pela arte de educar e pela língua inglesa. Meu avô era um grande professor na Oxford."

Uma estagiária da qual Lily não sabia o nome passou, lançando um olhar curioso para os dois. Provavelmente, passaria essa informação para a primeira pessoa que encontrasse, nem que fosse John, o faxineiro. Ela demorou a absorver a informação de que o avô de Frank era professor na Inglaterra, mas, quando apreendeu, perguntou, curiosa.

"Você é daqui, Frank?"

"Não. Eu vim para os Estados Unidos só para fazer faculdade, sou de Bristol, na Inglaterra. Queria um pouco de liberdade da minha família conservadora." Pausa. "Acredite, eu estranhei muito esse lixo todo de Nova York no começo."

Então, suas teorias não estavam erradas! Lily comemorou intimamente. Frank não era gay, só um inglês pomposo. Bom saber.

Nesse momento, os dois chegaram ao reservado de Lily. James lançou um olhar misto de zombaria e curiosidade para a amiga, passando a observar a conversa dos dois. Quem era ele para atrapalhar a sedução que ela estava fazendo? Ela nunca se metia nas escapadas de James com outras garotas que não fossem Alice.

"Frank, esse é James.", ela apresentou, a contragosto.

Frank virou-se para James com um sorriso cordial, estendendo-lhe a mão, mas este não sorriu, o que fez Lily lançar um olhar mortal por cima do ombro de Longbottom.

Ele não gostara desse cara. Parecia muito gay e cheio de frescuras. Provavelmente, era inglês. James detestava ingleses. E Red era louca por investir nesse babaca!

"Muito prazer, Frank.", respondeu secamente.

"Prazer.", o estagiário devolveu, também em tom seco.

"Esse é o rapaz que eu te falei outro dia. Aquele com o qual eu tomei café na Broadway. Lembra-se, James?", a ruiva comentou, tentando salvar a conversa, que ficara incômoda.

Era mentira. Lily não dissera nada sobre Frank para James, mas ela esperava que ele entendesse e corroborasse sua história. Se o amigo não o fizesse, Alice teria que aprender a praticar necrofilia.

"Ah, claro.", James tentou parecer animado, sem sucesso, tornando-se apenas irônico. "Eu me lembro, sim. Como poderia esquecer do cara com quem você tomou café? Ahn, vocês dois me desculpem, mas eu tenho que entregar uns papéis para a Flora. Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, Frank."

Educadamente, Longbottom assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto James saía com duas folhas na mão que ele claramente não precisava levar a lugar algum, só queria sair dali.

"Pelo visto ele não gostou muito de mim.", comentou.

"Imagina, esse é só o jeito do James."

A ruiva continuou a lançar olhares mortais para o amigo, que já ia longe. Ele é idita ou o que? Não tinha razão para ser antipático com Frank!

"Seu nome é Lily." Não era uma pergunta. "É um lindo nome."

Lily lembrou-se então de que não havia dito seu nome para ele até agora. Percebeu que Frank observava um porta-retrato apoiado na mesa de James. Na foto, ela sorria para a câmera, apontando para sua camiseta, onde havia seu nome escrito. A ruiva sorriu para a foto, como em toda vez que a via. Fora tirada no dia da formatura da faculdade e seu rosto tinha várias espinhas, mas mostrava o quanto ela era feliz e espontânea naquela época. Não que não fosse agora, mas antes tudo parecia bem mais divertido, com as festas da faculdade e tudo mais.

"Ele é seu namorado?", Frank perguntou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e, como Lily parecesse confusa, completou. "James, quero dizer."

A ruiva riu.

"Ah, não! Não, não! O que te levou a pensar isso?"

"Bom, ele não gostar do fato de você estar conversando comigo e ele ter uma foto sua na mesa de trabalho dele."

"James é meu melhor-amigo desde criancinha, sabe. Crescemos juntos e tudo o mais. E a foto da namorada dele deve estar aí em algum lugar. Junto com a dos melhores-amigos dele. Sou solteira.", acrescentou, bobamente, como se esperasse que isso despertasse algo nele.

Frank sorriu, vagamente.

"Ah, sim."

Por um momento, os dois ficaram num silêncio incômodo, olhando para lados opostos e sorrindo cordialmente. Ela encarava o porta-retrato novamente. Quando tirara aquela foto, James dissera que a guardaria na carteira, só para mostrar para as pessoas que não acreditassem a garota linda com que ele transava e ela batera nele. Lily rezou para que, agora que ele sabia que James não era seu namorado, Frank a chamasse para sair. Fazia pelo menos um mês que ela não saía com cara nenhum.

"Eu vou... Sabe, terminar de arrumar os arquivos no almoxarifado", Frank quebrou o silêncio, desconcertado.

Lily levantou os olhos de sua foto. Então era _isso_ que os estagiários faziam na Pandora? Interessante, ela sempre achara que eles tinham sido contratados para fofocar e deixar os editores cheios de ódio. Bem interessante.

"Claro. Desculpe te atrapalhar.", a ruiva disse, ao que Frank fez um gesto com a mão indicando que não tinha importância.

Ele começou a se afastar e Lily viu sua agradável noite de sábado com sexo tórrido indo embora em cima de lindos sapatos Armani. Que ódio! Pelo menos, ela tinha uma bela visão de uma bunda sarada.

"Frank!", chamou, abrindo seu melhor sorriso e puxando o decote da blusa para baixo. Sex appeal nunca é demais. "Amanhã é sábado. Vai fazer alguma coisa?"

"Não.", ele respondeu, virando-se.

"Vamos sair para algum lugar? Um restaurante, um cinema... Sabe, como é, para nos conhecermos melhor."

"Claro!", ele pareceu animado, sorrindo. "Eu sei onde você mora, passo para te pegar às 8 horas.", assentiu e foi embora, dignamente como um bom inglês, até o almoxarifado pequeno do outro lado do recinto. Lily imaginou se Frank também dava uns amassos com Lisandra atrás dos arquivos, mas depois se lembrou de que ele nem deveria conhecê-la ainda. O que era bom.

E ponto para Lily Evans!

"Marlene! Pega o meu scarpin vermelho!", Lily gritou, colocando a cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro.

A ruiva olhou-se no espelho, procurando por alguma falha na maquiagem que acabara de fazer. Decidiu-se por algo bem leve, Frank não parecia o tipo de cara que gostava de mulheres "montadas" (o que é um grande avanço, considerando que a menos de uma semana Lily achava que ele sequer gostava de mulheres). Então, passou só um rímel preto para destacar os olhos que ela adorava, um blush por cima das sardas e um gloss transparente. Simples e bonita.

Chegando ao quarto, viu que Marlene jogara caixas de sapato (e sapatos) pelo chão e espalhara roupas por cima da cama. A morena sentara-se no chão, alegremente experimentando uma sandália da amiga.

"_O que_ você fez?", Lily perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Só ela sabia o quanto demoraria a arrumar aquela bagunça depois.

"Estava fazendo combinações. Não reclame, Evans.", Marlene respondeu, esticando a perna para ver como a sandália dourada ficara no seu pé. "Ble! Horrível. Dourado me deixa velha. Aliás, acho ótimo usarmos o mesmo número, assim eu posso pegar emprestada aquela sua ankle boot que é um luxo!"²

"Sabe quem vai ter que arrumar essa merda que você fez, McKinnon? E quanto tempo isso vai levar?", guinchou, ignorando o que a outra havia dito.

Vendo que Lene não prestara a menor atenção em seus protestos, bufou. Amanhã, se seus planos dessem certo, Lily não teria nem forças para sair da cama, quanto mais para arrumar seu quarto, mas ela teria que aceitar as consequências. Foi até a frente do espelho do quarto e recomeçou a analisar a maquiagem, ainda resmungando coisas incompreensíveis sobre bagunça. Lene jogou a sandália longe, revirando os olhos e foi se prostrar ao lado da amiga.

"Relaxa, Lily. Só hoje.", ela tirou a piranha que prendia os cabelos vermelhos num coque e jogou-os sobre os ombros da moça. "Esse encontro é importante demais. Frank é o único cara legal que você sai em, sei lá, dois anos! E não adianta negar, James me conta tudo."

Lily deu as costas para o espelho, virando-se para a morena, e suspirou.

"Tudo bem, eu concordo com você, sua idiota. E também confio em você. Separe o que você acha que eu devo vestir, preciso fazer uma ligação antes de sair.", disse, ao que Marlene abriu um sorriso radiante. "Mas não fique muito felizinha, não! Ainda estou curiosa para saber o que você e o seu primo detestável falam ao meu respeito quando eu não estou por perto."

"Nada que você gostaria de ficar sabendo, Lily. Acredite.", a morena respondeu, sombria.

"Estou indo!", James gritou, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Levantou-se calmamente do sofá, bocejando e, inutilmente, tentando assentar o cabelo. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Remus, que foi adentrando o apartamento, a expressão séria e num silêncio mórbido.

"Olá para você também, Moony. Muito bom te ver, claro.", o moreno cumprimentou, monótono. "A que devo a honra da sua visita ilustre nessa noite de sábado? Noite essa, aliás, que por algum motivo eu não estou passando nem com os meus amigos e nem com mulher nenhuma."

"Quem está ganhando?", Remus perguntou, sentando-se no sofá e ignorando completamente o discurso mal-humorado de boas-vindas do amigo. James sentou-se ao seu lado.

Essa pergunta fez abrir-se um sorriso malicioso no rosto do moreno. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de fazer uma piadinha sobre a sexualidade do amigo.

"Achei que gays não ligassem para esportes. Só pensassem em coisas como cabelo, sapatos, Britney Spears..."

Remus encarou-o, cético.

"Só porque eu acordo todo dia com um homem pelado na minha cama, não significa que tenha deixado de ser homem, James." Pausa. "E você sabe que eu detesto a Britney Spears."

James começou a gargalhar, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

"Estava brincando, palhaço. O que veio fazer aqui? E cadê a bicha do seu namorado?"

"Sirius tinha que revelar algumas fotos para levar à agência amanhã, ele está desenvolvendo uma nova exposição.", respondeu, levantando-se e indo em direção à cozinha, sendo seguido pelo outro. "Enfim, eu vim aqui porque Lily me pediu para conversar com você e como o campus é perto daqui..."

Lupin, sem cerimônia, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de Coca-Cola e um pratinho de gelatina de morango. Sentou-se à mesa, ao lado do moreno.

"A Red?", James franziu o cenho. "E o que ela queria que você falasse comigo? Qual é, ela me viu o dia todo ontem!"

Remus demorou a responder, entretido que estava em abrir a lata e beber um gole do refrigerante. Deu de ombros.

"É sobre a Alice.", e, quando o moreno encarou-o, confuso, continuou. "A Lily disse que você deveria procurar a Alice e pedir desculpas a ela."

"Desculpas? Para a Alice? Eu? Ah!", ele fez um gesto com a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca incômoda. "Quem foi que deu o maior escândalo no meio do Rockefeller e absolutamente sem motivo? Foi ela. Então, não sou eu quem devo desculpas a ninguém."

Lupin apontou a colher para o outro.

"James, eu acho que a Lily tem razão. Você fez algo errado, se preocupando mais com ela do que com as piruetas da Alice.", Remus fez uma careta. "É natural a garota sentir ciúmes de vocês dois. Você e a Evans vivem grudados. É esquisito, às vezes, sabe."

O estômago do moreno deu uma cambalhota ao ouvir isso. O que é estranho. Toda vez que alguém falava dele e Lily, James sentia uma coisa esquisita na boca do estômago, como se tivesse engolido uma grande quantidade de gelo.

"Já disse que eu e a Red somos só bons amigos."

"Eu sei. Mas a Alice não entende isso, Prongs. Ela te adora e mulheres ciumentas geralmente perdem a razão."

Ele não pode refrear o pensamento de que Moony não entendia nada de mulheres, mas ficou quieto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Remus encarando o prato de gelatina vazio em cima da mesa e James olhando o céu enevoado lá fora. Ao fundo, o barulho do trânsito na rua e do narrador do jogo na televisão. De repente, decidiu o que fazer. Perguntar, é claro.

"Moony, eu sei que parece besteira perguntar, mas você é um cara sensato e eu sei que sua resposta vai me ajudar a clarear a cabeça. No meu lugar, o que você faria? Em relação à Alice, quero dizer."

"Olha, Prongs, eu vou te dar duas alternativas.", ele levantou os olhos da gelatina e encarou o amigo. "A certa e a que eu tenho certeza que você vai fazer. A coisa certa a se fazer seria largar a Alice. Ninguém suporta a garota, nem mesmo você. Ela só empata sua vida, você nem o menos gosta dela."

James considerou o que acabara de ouvir.

"E a que você tem certeza que eu vou fazer?"

"É voltar com a Alice, por dó ou comodismo.", Lupin bebeu o último gole de refrigerante e levantou-se, jogando a lata na lixeira e colocando o pratinho dentro da pia. "A escolha é sua, James."

"Ai, meu Deus! Você está absolutamente perfeita! Lily, é sério...Linda!", Marlene começou a dar gritinhos histéricos, pulando em volta da outra.

Lily olhou-se no espelho. A maquiagem simples realçava ainda mais seus olhos grandes e verdes e suas sardas. O cabelo ruivo estava solto em leves ondas, exceto por uma mecha presa por uma borboleta prateada do lado esquerdo. Vestiu um tomara-que-caia verde-folha, que tinha um leve babado na altura do joelho. Nos pés, um sapato boneca prateado.

"Você acha, mesmo? Será que eu não estou muito simples, Lene?", o sorriso dela transformou-se numa careta de angústia. "Frank me parece o tipo de cara que só freqüenta lugares chiques, sabe.", mordeu a unha do polegar, como fazia em momentos de nervosismo.

A morena retirou a mão da boca da amiga, para que ela não estragasse o esmalte.

"Relaxa, Red.", disse, tomando emprestado o apelido que o primo lhe dava. "Você está linda até para almoçar com a Rainha da Inglaterra. Não para jantar, é claro, porque jantar com a Rainha da Inglaterra exige roupas de gala. Mas não é esse o ponto.", continuou, percebendo que se perdera em devaneios. "James sabe que você vai sair com Frank hoje à noite?"

"Não, eu não contei a ele. James não me pareceu gostar muito do Frank, foi bem antipático quando o conheceu. Homens, quem os entende? Mas... por que James deveria saber do meu encontro?"

"Ah, não sei, James é seu melhor-amigo, achei que contasse tudo a ele, até mesmo sobre sua vida amorosa."

"Eu geralmente conto, mas dessa vez é diferente. Não é só sexo, Marlene, tem algo mais envolvido. Eu realmente achei Frank simpático. Ele me parece o dono certo para o travesseiro.", os olhos verdes começaram a brilhar de excitação. Marlene era a única que sabia sobre o travesseiro do cara certo. "Embora, eu realmente não entenda porque o idiota do seu primo não gostou de Frank. Não posso aceitar que meu melhor-amigo não goste do cara certo!"

"Sério? Frank pode ser o cara do travesseiro?", a morena sorriu. "Isso é lindo, Lily! E, sobre o James, eu sugiro que, quando você e o inglês bonitão se acertarem, você faça um jantarzinho para vocês dois, James e... Alice.", a última palavra saiu estrangulada de desgosto.

"É uma ótima idéia, Marlene!", Lily olhou para o relógio. "Mas já faltam quinze para as sete. Você se importaria..."

"Claro que não! Eu vou, antes que o Príncipe da Cinderela chegue. Boa sorte, Lily."

"Obrigada, Lene. Eu te ligo amanhã para contar os detalhes sórdidos.", a ruiva assumiu um olhar malicioso.

Marlene pegou a bolsa que deixara em cima do sofá e mandou um beijo pelo ar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lily começou a sentir-se nervosa. A presença de Lene ali lhe dava uma confiança que ela não percebera antes.

Ele é um cara legal, pensou. Nada de insinuações sobre sexo durante o jantar. Nada de pés por baixo da mesa. Oral no banheiro do restaurante nem pensar. Frank é um universitário e não um náufrago. Ele não tem necessidade imediata de fazer sexo com você. Como era mesmo quando ela saía com Amos? Já faz tanto tempo... Eles tinham conversas agradáveis e flertes inocentes. Sexo depois. Lily começou a hiperventilar. Ela não sabia mais como era uma relação séria. Mas ele é mais novo, concluiu. Ela é quem estava no controle da situação.

A campainha tocou, tirando-a de seus devaneios nervosos sobre relações carnais e relações sérias, fazendo-a levantar-se com um pulo do sofá para abrir a porta. Pegou a bolsinha de paetês que deixara em cima do console do hall e aproveitou-se para dar uma última revisada no visual antes de abrir a porta. Era agora ou nunca. A campainha tocou mais uma vez. Meu Deus, como esse cara é insistente!

"Já vai!", gritou, abrindo a porta, mas surpreendeu-se com quem viu parada na soleira da porta do seu apartamento. Não era quem ela esperava, pelo menos não tão cedo.

Só teve tempo de murmurar algo incompreensível antes de levar um grande tapa na cara, que ela tinha certeza que deixaria marcas vermelhas. Antes que pudesse gritar levou um soco no nariz. Lily sentiu o sangue quente molhando sua boca.

Como Alice podia ter tanta força assim na mão?

* * *

¹ Expressão retirada do Diário da Princesa. Os personagens a usam quando alguém está chateado, porque o gato da Princesa Mia vive engolindo meias.

² Só para a Carime entender que a Lene não tem pé pequeno, ela calça o mesmo número que a Lily. Caramba, ela era um bebê no Prólogo! 8D

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente: Teh, você é um amor por ter betado esse capítulo pra mim. Segundo, TODAS as meninas que imploraram por essa atualização (principalmente a Hellen e a Carime), espero que tenham gostado. E...esse capítulo foi meio #FAIL, sem grandes coisas acontecendo, mas é como se fosse algo intermediário. E cenas JL virão, fiquem tranquilas *O*

**Reviews?**


	5. Sangue, Suor e Ressaca

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter pertence à Diva Maior.

* * *

**- Capítulo 4 - Sangue, Suor e Ressaca-**

* * *

"_Isso_, sua vadiazinha, é para você aprender a parar de mexer com o namorado das outras!"

_Isso_, Lily pensou, ia contra todos os seus planos. Ia contra toda e qualquer idéia que ela já tivesse tido sobre Alice. O que será que eles ensinam para essas garotas em escolas francesas? Defesa pessoal? Boxe? Tudo bem que Alice é uma verdadeira piranha, chata e metida, mas daí a dar um _soco_ na sua cara?

A ruiva passou as costas da mão na boca e no nariz, que não doía tanto. Pelo visto, não tinha quebrado. Ainda bem. Mas o sangue podia manchar o seu vestido e... Ai, meu Deus! Frank ia vê-la nesse estado. Quem, ralhos, iria querer sair com uma garota que parece mais um chafariz sangüíneo?

"Alice, você está louca ou o que?"

A morena ainda estava parada na sua porta, olhando mortalmente para a outra. E o pior, ainda estava com roupas de grife! Quem poderia dizer que alguém que usa roupas como essas soca tão bem?

"Eu já disse várias vezes, mas você parece não ter me ouvido, Lilith. O James é _meu_. Não me importo se você conhece ele desde que vocês usavam fraldas e falavam 'gugudada'. Sai de perto do meu namorado ou esse seu rostinho feioso vai ficar ainda pior."

Talvez Alice andasse assistindo a muitos filmes policias de segunda categoria, porque essas ameaças pareciam idiotas demais. Lily riria se seu nariz não estivesse sangrando tanto (e ela tinha certeza de que doeria fazer isso).

"Olha, Alice, eu não faço a mínima questão que você goste de mim. Eu também detesto você, para falar a verdade. Mas eu não vou deixar de ser amiga do James por sua causa."

"Ele é meu!", a morena guinchou, nervosa, batendo os pés.

"Eu sei disso. E eu não quero ele para mim, sua tonta!", essa insistência a estava deixando louca de impaciência. "Por isso, estou esperando um cara para sair comigo. Por favor, vai embora, Alice."

"Você. Está. Avisada."

E, dizendo isto, Alice saiu, batendo os saltos irritantes. Lily observou-a ir até o elevador. A porta fechou, mas Lily ainda podia vê-la lançando olhares tétricos em sua mente. Que garota mais louca!

Quando ia fechar a porta de casa, viu que o elevador ao lado do que Alice tinha pegado se abriu. E Frank saiu dele, totalmente sorridente. Mas logo seu sorriso se desfez quando viu que a garota sangrava. Veio correndo até seu apartamento.

"Lily! O que houve com o seu nariz? Meu Deus!"

Ela sorriu levemente ao ver que Frank trazia consigo um ramalhete de lírios brancos.

"São bonitos.", apontou para as flores.

"Ah, sim. São para você.", ele também sorriu de leve, mas logo voltou a se tornar preocupado. "Mas o que aconteceu?"

Os dois entraram, Lily segurando o presente e Frank apoiando as mãos em seu ombro, como se achasse que ela fosse cair a qualquer momento. Não que ela reclamasse, claro. Um homem atencioso com a gente é sempre bom. Ainda mais quando ele tem uma bunda bonita e cheira a perfume importado.

"Uma maluca me deu um soco, Frank. Acredita nisso?"

"E porque essa maluca faria isso?", ele perguntou. "Onde é o banheiro? A gente precisa limpar esse sangue todo. E ver se seu nariz está quebrado."

"Não, não está quebrado, eu já testei com a mão. Devem ter sido só algumas veias que estouraram."

Lily apontou a direção do banheiro para Frank, que a levou para lá. Primeiro, ele a sentou em um banquinho e começou a limpar o sangue sobressalente com uma toalha que ela lhe mostrara e, como continuasse a sangrar, enfiou dois chumaços de algodão nas narinas.

Isso foi a morte para a garota.

"Frank, não!", ela exclamou, arrancando o algodão. "Eu fico horrível com essas... coisas no nariz. Pareço a ruiva do banheiro, ou sei lá. Não quero que você me veja feia desse jeito. Ainda mais que é a primeira vez que a gente vai sair."

Frank riu, recolocando o algodão no nariz dela.

"Tudo bem, eu já vi coisas piores com garotas que eu saí. E acho que nós não vamos poder sair hoje.", comentou, bem-humorado. "Se você continuar a tomar socos desse jeito, as coisas vão ficar engraçadas.", de repente, sua voz se tornou séria. "Você ainda não me contou porque essa mulher bateu em você. Quem é ela?"

Lily viu que estava em uma cilada agora. Se contasse sobre Alice, pareceria a Frank que ela e James realmente tinham um caso. E isso não é legal. Nem um pouco legal. Mas, se não contasse, pareceria a Frank que ela era uma louca que brigava com as pessoas e saía sangrando por aí. E isso era mil vezes pior. Hora de bancar a vítima inocente, baby. Preparou os olhinhos brilhantes e começou.

"Foi a Alice, namorada do James. O cara do escritório. Por algum motivo, ela pensa que eu estou tentando roubar o namorado dela. Infundado, claro. Somos só amigos.", apressou-se a explicar, antes que ele pensasse mal dela. "E, por algum motivo esdrúxulo, Alice veio aqui hoje e me deu um tapa e um soco de presente, e pediu para que eu não conversasse mais com o James. Ela é louca.", acrescentou.

Lily esperava que Frank dissesse "Meu Deus! Vamos por essa doida na cadeia!" ou "Eu sabia que você e aquele James tinham um caso. Até algum dia, Evans." Mas ele _riu_. É, Frank começou a rir.

"Que é?", a ruiva perguntou, incrédula.

"Nossa, eu achei que fosse algo bem pior do que uma garota ciumenta. Por um momento, pensei que fosse um autor que você recusou-se a publicar.", ele respondeu, apoiando-se na pia para rir. Lily ainda tentava entender o que era tão engraçado. Talvez fosse sua cara de boba com esses algodões no nariz. "James precisa saber que tem uma namorada psicopata."

"Não, não precisa. Ele está brigado com a Alice por minha causa e eu não preciso que eles rompam por minha causa. Não vou contar a ele."

Frank tinha parado de gargalhar e encarava a ruiva, sério.

"Tudo bem, acho que já podemos tirar esses algodões daqui."

Ele levou as mãos (e que mãos!) devagar em direção ao nariz da ruiva, retirando os algodões e jogando-os no lixo. Depois, continuou encarando-a de um modo estranho, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas tivesse medo. Seus olhos eram tão azuis e sua boca tão altamente beijável! Lily não tinha idéia de como um cara como ele tinha ido parar na sua casa.

Frank tocou a bochecha de Lily com os dedos de um modo delicado. Como ela estava sentada e ele em pé, sentia-se como uma criancinha tendo que olhar para cima. Era bom ser cuidada por alguém de vez em quando e não depender só de si mesma. Era assim com Amos.

"Frank...", murmurou de modo desconexo, mas logo parou. Ela nem mesmo sabia o que ia falar.

Ele se abaixou até ficar no nível da garota, colocando os dedos no queixo dela e levando sua boca até a dele. Foi um beijo calmo, gentil e sem pressa e Lily gostou disso. Exceto toda a coisa nojenta do sangue. Ela podia apostar que seu rosto ainda estava manchado e patético. Mas, mesmo assim, era bom variar de vez em quando. Nada de beijos apressados e mãos atrevidas logo de cara. Frank era decididamente um cara legal.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou.

Perdão? O que ele disse?

"O que você disse?"

Que tipo de cara pede desculpas depois de beijar uma mulher? Ah, é. Frank Longbottom. Mas, se ele quisesse ir direto para a próxima etapa, sabe, e pular toda essa conversinha mole de moço recatado, Lily não ia reclamar.

"Eu pedi desculpas. Sabe, a gente nem saiu..."

Frank parecia tão fofo com aquela carinha de arrependimento... E seu cabelo estava bem arrumado com gel e ele cheirava a perfume francês e sabonete. Lily não conseguia resistir. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, já estava em pé, os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz, enquanto ele parecia surpreso.

Que se fodesse toda a nojeira do sangue!

* * *

"E aí ele simplesmente disse que eu era o máximo! Frank disse que eu era o máximo, James!", Lily exclamou, terminando de contar sua noite de sábado sonhadora. Ela pulava ao redor do amigo como uma garotinha colegial.

Ele ignorou que metade dos caras que saíra com Lily tinha dito isso a ela.

"O cara provavelmente era virgem, Red.", James expôs, com desdém.

"Não, ele não era virgem, seu idiota." Pausa. "E você está duvidando da minha capacidade sexual?", ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Não fale do que não sabe, pequeno Jimmy."

"Não estou duvidando da sua capacidade sexual, Red. Longe de mim. Mas esse Frank parece ser um babaca. Que tipo de cara diz que a mulher é o máximo depois de transar com ela? Isso vai contra o código de ética masculino!"

"Isso nem existe!"

"Existe teoricamente. Todo homem sabe esse tipo de coisa. Menos o Longbottom pelo visto."

"Você só está dizendo isso por que não gostou dele. Por algum motivo obscuro que deve pertencer ao _código de ética masculino_.", ela ironizou.

"Hm.", ele resmungou, o que significava que tinha ficado sem argumentos.

Lily revirou os olhos, voltando a observar os prédios a sua volta para identificar o que estavam procurando. Os dois aproveitaram que Nikki estava numa conferência para tirar a tarde de folga e ajudar Marlene com a prova de comidas do buffet.

A ruiva se perdeu em devaneios sobre sua noite com Frank de novo, cabendo a James prestar atenção na numeração dos edifícios. Eles já haviam se perdido diversas vezes depois de confiar no senso de direção dela.

Aquelas mãos suaves subindo pela sua coxa e acariciando suas costas, enquanto a boca quente dele descia pela sua barriga...

"Hum, Red. Red! Acho que é esse. 779, não é?"

Lily despertou subitamente e tirou um cartão do bolso, onde havia um endereço escrito na letra infantil de Marlene. Conferia com o número dito por James. Ele observava a fachada imponente e tipicamente nova-iorquina do edifício. Eles deviam cobrar os olhos da cara para servir em uma festa de casamento. Ainda mais no outro extremo do país.

"É isso mesmo. Será que a Lene já chegou?"

"Só entrando para saber, não é?"

Entrando no recinto, James foi obrigado a parar de falar, devido ao luxo do lugar. Era um restaurante enorme, de algum nome francês esquisito (que ele tinha certeza que significava "bunda"), mas tinha seu charme. Muitas mesinhas cobertas com toalhas de linho bege-pastel, flores laranja-pastel, carpete marrom-pastel, cortinas laranja-pastel com fitas dourado-pastel... Uma grande convenção de cores pastéis. Eca.

"É tão...", Lily começou.

"Brega."

"Eu ia dizer elegante, mas é um pouco disso também. Se fosse o meu casamento eu iria preferir algo mais praiano, como um lual. Mas isso é a cara da Marlene."

James ignorou a parte em que Lily planejara seu casamento sem querer. Quando mulheres começam a dizer coisas como "no _meu_ casamento...", é porque elas já estão em idade de juntar as escovas de dente. E se ela tinha idade para isso, ele também tinha. Ainda bem que Lily e Alice nem conversam.

"E agora? Fazemos o que? Marlene ainda não chegou, pelo visto.", sussurrou, pois o ambiente não parecia ser do tipo que admite vozes altas.

Lily olhou em volta, sentindo-se extremamente desarrumada com sua calça jeans e All Star. Porque Marlene não dissera a ela que ia encomendar o buffet no mesmo lugar em que toda a elite nova-iorquina faz suas refeições? Ainda bem que o horário de almoço já havia passado e só encontravam-se alguns clientes no restaurante, além de alguns garçons encostados na parede do fundo. Eles pareciam algum tipo de estátua de tão parados. Ela ia fazer um comentário sobre isso quando uma voz a interrompeu.

"Boa-tarde. Em que posso ajudá-los?"

Lily e James olharam para um homenzinho a sua frente. Não o viram chegando, porque ele devia ter uns 1,50m de altura. Além de ser careca e ter feições porcinas. Até sua voz lembrava um guincho. Um perfeito porquinho. E ele não parecia nada satisfeito pelas roupas de Lily e nem pelo cabelo desarrumado de James.

"Ahn... Nós viemos pelo buffet de casamento. A prova, sabe."

O homenzinho encarou James, que estava extremamente desconcertado. Subitamente, sorriu.

"Oh, _oui_, _oui_, _oui_!", ele exclamou, num sotaque francês forjado. Pegou o braço de Lily e apontou uma mesa ao lado de uma ampla janela com vista para um jardim de inverno. "Sentem-se àquela mesa, senhor e senhorita. Eu já mando um garçom trazer os pratos."

"Ahn, obrigada, mas nós...", ela começou.

"Bela noiva a sua, ahn!", o homenzinho comentou, cutucando James dolorosamente nas costelas. Talvez ele pensasse que estava sussurrando, mas ambos conseguiram ouvi-lo perfeitamente. Lily corou.

"Ah, ela não é minha noiva. Amiga, só. Somos padrinhos do casamento. A noiva deve estar quase chegando.", o rapaz explicou, sorrindo para o homem, mas detestando-o por dentro. Qual é, sua costela estava doendo!

"_Oui, oui, oui_. Mil perdões.", disse, assentindo vigorosamente com a cabeça. "Espero a noiva chegar para servir os pratos, então."

"Obrigado. Esperamos na mesa."

Ele saiu, fazendo acenos com a cabeça e rebolando o corpanzil gordo. Lily e James entreolharam-se, tentando conter o riso e foram se sentar à mesa indicada.

"O terceiro porquinho aí pareceu meio aliviado depois que soube que não éramos noivos. Ele deve ter pensado que era mesmo estranho uma garota como eu casando com um babaca como você.", Lily gracejou.

"Ou ele deve ter ficado aliviado de os noivos que vão contratar seus ilustríssimos serviços não serem a gente, por causa das nossas roupas. Ele deve ter pensado que não tínhamos dinheiro para pagar.", ele completou, rindo e puxando a cadeira para Lily sentar.

"Nossa, que cavalheirismo! Se você fosse com a Alice metade do que é comigo, ela teria a vida feita."

"Pelo amor de Deus! E vem você de novo com esse assunto chato da Alice!"

"James, por favor, conversa com ela.", a ruiva pediu, fazendo sua melhor carinha de pena. Ela sabia que ele não resiste a essa carinha.

"Ok, ok, ok. Eu converso com ela.", e quando Lily pareceu não acreditar, completou. "Eu juro. Ligo para ela hoje à noite. Só gostaria que a Alice não fosse tão ciumenta."

"Tenho uma idéia. Que tal se fizéssemos um jantar?", os olhos verdes dela iluminaram-se.

"E como isso vai me ajudar?", ele pareceu incrédulo. "Vamos afogar Alice com um aspargo grande demais?"

"Não. Vamos fazer um jantarzinho bem legal, mas sem os Marotos dessa vez. Você se lembra do Sirius urinando no vaso, não se lembra? Então, não vai dar certo. Só eu, você, Alice e Frank. O que acha?"

"O que Frank vai fazer lá?", James perguntou, aborrecido.

"Você tem uma acompanhante, eu também quero ter. Vou ser bem legal com a Barbie de farmácia, juro para você."

"Certo. Mas tudo depende dela querer voltar comigo."

Lily riu.

"Ela _com certeza _vai querer voltar com você, James."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Lily idealizando um modo de evitar matar Alice com dois garfos na garganta durante o jantar que planejava e James ocupado demais em imaginar um modo de conversar com Alice. E, de uma só vez, ele já diria sobre o casamento e ela não ser a madrinha. Sem segredos. Ele esperava pelo menos chegar no dia seguinte sem um sapato de salto agulha enfiado na bunda.

"Red, olha esse jardim. Como poder ter algo assim em Manhattan?", James perguntou, olhando maravilhado pelo vidro, já esquecido de Alice.

"É, é lindo mesmo. Com essas flores, esse laguinho e tudo o mais...", Lily concordou, sorrindo para o amigo. "Tem até borboletas."

Ela passou a observá-lo, enquanto ele admirava o jardim. Pensou em como era incrível que um cara como James, prático, pudesse ficar tão maravilhado com algo tão simples como um jardim. Ele sorria e seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança em um parque de diversão. Mas, constatou, não era a primeira vez que James demonstrava sua sensibilidade. Ele sempre fora um ótimo amigo, melhor do que muitas garotas por aí, compreensivo e oferecera um ombro amigo para Lily mais que uma vez.

"O que foi? Que cara é essa?"

Lily corou, por ter sido pega no flagra observando-o.

"Nada. Estava só pensando em umas coisas."

"Que coisas?", James inquiriu, empurrando os óculos para cima. Desde pequeno tinha essa mania, e ele parecia uma criança quando o fazia. "Frank e sua grande capacidade sexual?"

"Não.", Lily riu, porque, por algum tempo ela se esquecera de toda a euforia em relação a Frank. Na verdade, ela esqueceu que ele existia. "Estava pensando em como você é um ótimo amigo. Sempre fui criticada por não preferir companhias femininas, mas acho que fiz certo. Mulheres são péssimas amigas, muito falsas. Gosto muito de você."

Essa última parte saíra de modo desconexo, mas ela precisava dizer isso a ele. Pensando bem, acho que ela nunca dissera que gostava de James e nem ele. Ambos simplesmente sabiam. Era difícil para ela qualquer demonstração de sentimentos, se sentia meio nua.

Lily parou de olhar o amigo, passando a encarar o prato elegante e os talheres bem arrumados. Às vezes, era difícil encarar James, também. Ele tinha um olhar muito profundo naqueles olhos escuros, que pareciam ser capazes de descobrir coisas no seu interior que nem mesmo ela sabia. E Lily achava que não queria saber dessas coisas.

"Também gosto de você. Você é insubstituível, Red."

James sorriu de um jeito infantil que só ele sabia e segurou a mão de Lily que estava sobre a mesa, acariciando-a com o polegar. Uma sensação estranha passou por ela, que tirou a mão. Ele franziu o cenho, ao que a ruiva encarou a mesa novamente. Ele nunca a tocara daquele jeito.

"Tenho cócegas na mão", murmurou.

"Eeeeiii! Amores da minha vida! Atrapalho alguma coisa?", Marlene perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A morena havia chegado perto da mesa sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Estava com o cabelo preso em uma trança caindo pelas costas e as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Pelo visto, ela viera com pressa.

"Não, não atrapalha nada.", Lily sorriu, desconcertada. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Dane-se o meu dia!", Marlene exclamou um pouco alto demais, sentando-se. "O que foi essa _coisa_ que eu acabei de presenciar? Porque foi meio esquisito."

"Podemos pedir para servir os pratos?", a ruiva perguntou, ignorando Marlene.

James só conseguia olhar para a janela.

* * *

Fazia alguns dias desde a prova do buffet e Marlene convidara Lily e os Marotos para jantar na sua casa. Peter, que ficara encarregado de trazer o vinho, esquecera-se, por isso a ruiva e James tiveram que ir buscar na adega que ficava a duas quadras dali.

Marlene aproveitara a ausência dos dois para contar sobre a cena que vira no almoço para os Marotos.

"E ela disse que tinha _cócegas na mão_! Dá para acreditar? Que tipo de pessoas faz isso?", Marlene exclamou, indignada, terminando de relatar o acontecido.

"Lily Evans. Ela faz esse tipo de coisa.", Sirius constatou, revirando os olhos.

Remus só riu, brevemente.

"É meio engraçado, porque os dois negam veementemente que haja algo entre eles, mas é totalmente óbvio. Às vezes eu chegava a acreditar, mas depois dessa cena que a Lene presenciou, é impossível negar."

"Assim, o Prongs só pode ser meio louco, não é?", Peter opinou, indignado. "Quantas vezes a Lily dormiu bêbada na casa dele? Um monte! E quantas vezes ele se aproveitou dela? Nenhuma! Eu, no lugar dele, vendo aqueles peitos da Lily..."

Os três olharam para Peter, céticos. Nenhum deles gostava de peitos e muito menos do complexo dele com os de Lily.

"Ok, desculpem. Mas é a verdade.", ele deu de ombros.

"Eu ainda lembro de quando os dois se beijaram na faculdade.", Sirius comentou, sonhadoramente. "Eles ficaram vermelhinhos. Foi tão romântico!" Pausa. "Exceto a parte da Lily vomitando depois. Isso foi bem nojento."

Marlene riu.

"Aposto que deve ter sido, mesmo. James ficou complexado com isso por pelo menos um mês."

"Eu acho que a gente deveria intervir. Todo esse clima de casamento no ar, romance... É só dar um empurrãozinho e já era!", Sirius disse, com os olhos brilhando. "O melhor é embebedar a Lily. Todo mundo sabe que ela tem um fraco para a bebida. Depois, é só deixar rolar. Mandamos o James levá-la em casa... sabe, como é. Ele não vai resistir quando eles chegarem na cama."

Remus olhou para o namorado, cético.

"Isso é ridículo, Sirius. Você parece uma velhinha casamenteira."

"Bem, eu concordo com o Sirius. Menos nesse negócio de embebedar a Lily. É só dar um empurrãozinho nos dois.", Lene disse, colocando um pedacinho de queijo na boca. "Fala sério, já faz quase uma semana que o James voltou com a Alice e ele não dá a mínima pra ela."

"Na verdade, eles saíram pelo menos duas vezes.", Peter interviu.

"Porque a Lily _obrigou_ o James.", Sirius revirou os olhos. "Dá para acreditar nisso? Ela se intromete até na vida amorosa dele! Como se fosse a mãe dele ou sei lá."

"E ela anda toda animadinha com o tal do Frank.", Remus comentou.

"E o James cheio de ciúmes.", Marlene completou, maliciosa. Ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, porém foi interrompida pelo som da porta da frente sendo aberta.

"Chegamoos!", soou uma voz cantarolada, pertencente a James.

"Pára de gritar, seu tonto.", Lily disse, entre risos. "Daqui a pouco os vizinhos da Marlene vêm reclamar com a gente e aí, o que é que a gente faz?"

"Simples. A gente dá um belo chute na bunda deles, Red."

A essa altura, os dois já tinham chegado na sala, onde todos os outros se encontravam.

"Ninguém vai chutar meus vizinhos. Eu mal me mudei para cá, James. Vão me detestar por todo o período em que eu morar aqui.", Marlene replicou, rindo também. "Trouxeram a bebida?"

"Troux...", começou a ruiva.

"Bem, trouxemos umas três garrafas e meia de vinho e duas de cerveja.", James respondeu, desconcertado.

"Como o vendedor pode ter te dado três garrafas e _meia_ de vinho?", Peter perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Ele vendeu quatro, na verdade. Mas nós bebemos metade de uma pelo caminho.", ele deu de ombros, envergonhado.

Sirius protestou que eles eram dois vagabundos bêbados sem o mínimo de consideração com os amigos, no que foi reiterado por Peter. Marlene e Remus simplesmente menearam as cabeças, desgostosos.

"Acho que finalmente podemos jantar, não é? Eu estou morrendo de fome!", Lily pediu para a amiga, com o as bochechas coradas pela bebida e os olhos sonolentos, como sempre ficava quando bebia. Ela tinha um organismo fraco demais para o álcool, porém fazia questão de ser sempre a primeira a começar a beber nas festas.

"Se você não dormir em cima do prato antes...", a dona da casa declarou, maliciosa, antes de se dirigir para a cozinha.

* * *

"Eu acho que você deveria deixá-la aqui, James.", Lene sussurrou, terminando de tirar os pratos da mesa.

Já passava da meia-noite e, mesmo que ninguém fosse trabalhar no dia seguinte, Sirius, Remus e Peter já tinham ido embora, reclamando de sono, restando apenas Lily e James no apartamento. A ruiva bebera somente mais duas taças de vinho e tinha caído no sono logo depois de terminar de comer. Nem ficara acordada para os jogos de baralho que eram comuns quando eles se reuniam.

"Não, eu vou levá-la para casa.", ele respondeu, olhando para a amiga deitada de bruços no sofá. "Red ia detestar saber que dormiu no sofá da sua casa. Sabe como ela é neurótica", acrescentou, revirando os olhos. "E, além do mais, acho que você não quer acordar numa manhã de sábado com o barulho irritante dela lavando seus pratos e passando aspirador de pó no seu carpete."

"Decididamente, não.", Lene riu. "Eu vou acordá-la, então. Prezo pelo meu sono de fim-de-semana. Será que é bom dar uma xícara de café para ela?"

"Ah, nem precisa acordar. A Lily fica muito irritada quando alguém a acorda. E, sem café, Lily odeia que dêem café para ela depois de beber. Pelo menos à noite, de manhã é outra coisa.", o rapaz respondeu, com um tom de voz de quem sabe do que está falando.

Marlene sorriu, pensando que ninguém entendia Lily melhor do que James. Ele parecia um pai preocupado, enquanto tentava pegar a ruiva no colo sem acordá-la. Passou um dos braços por baixo das pernas dela e o outro pelos ombros da garota. Lily grunhiu por um momento, antes de se acomodar como uma criancinha nos braços de James.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, eu estou de carro. Além do mais, já fiz isso mais vezes do que posso contar. Boa-noite, princesinha.", ele sussurrou, enquanto fechava a porta.

Bom, não precisamos dar empurrãozinho nenhum, afinal, Marlene pensou. Eles é que se empurraram sozinhos.

* * *

Praticamente não havia trânsito àquela hora da madrugada, por isso James foi em baixa velocidade, para que Lily não acordasse. Ela poderia ficar no apartamento dele por essa noite, já que James não sabia onde Lily tinha deixado as chaves do apartamento e não tinha a menor vontade de vasculhar os bolsos da amiga como um tarado qualquer.

Quando estavam quase chegando, a ruiva gemeu, o que fez James tirar os olhos da rua para observá-la. Lily abriu as pálpebras pesadas de sono e passou as mãos pelos olhos.

"James?"

"Eu vou te levar para casa, Red. Onde estão suas...", mas, antes que terminasse a pergunta, percebeu que a amiga já tinha caído no sono novamente.

James sorriu. Acho que era melhor levá-la para sua própria casa, mesmo.

* * *

Normalmente, James não acordava cedo. Muito menos nos finais de semana. Na sua humilde (mas precisa) opinião, os finais de semana foram feitos para dormir até tarde e descansar o maior tempo possível, no que era logo contestado por Lily, que detestava levantar da cama depois das 9h, mesmo que tivesse ido dormir de madrugada. Mas dessa vez, fosse por que fosse, James já estava com os olhos abertos às 8h em ponto. Talvez ele ter dormido no desconfortável sofá da sala tenha contribuído um pouco.

Demorou alguns instantes para entender porque não estava confortavelmente dormindo em sua cama. Cogitou até a hipótese de ter trazido alguma garota bêbada de uma festa qualquer, mas a falta de uma calcinha fio dental jogada no chão e seu corpo vestido o fizeram constatar que não era bem isso que havia acontecido. Deveria haver uma explicação plausível. Com um lampejo, lembrou-se de que ele _realmente_ trouxera uma garota bêbada de uma festa, mas não era bem para os fins que ele imaginava. Era só Lily. Ele reconheceria aqueles sapatos vermelhos em qualquer lugar.

Levantou-se em silêncio e, ainda se espreguiçando, foi espiar na porta do seu quarto. Era estranho que ele estivesse acordado e Lily não, por isso James precisava visualizar bem esse momento.

Lily estava completamente espalhada na cama de casal, como uma boa folgada que era, com metade do corpo descoberto pelo edredom. James decidiu não comentar o fato de que a saia estava levantada e que ele podia ver que a calcinha dela era azul. Os cabelos completamente emaranhados sombreavam uma parte do rosto calmo de quem sonha. Ela ainda estava com a roupa de ontem e James tinha certeza de que ela detestaria isso. _Minha _saia_, seu cretino vagabundo! Eu comprei na promoção semana passada e ela _amassou_! Esse tipo de tecido não pode _amassar_, James Potter! _Discursos típicos de uma Lily Evans com ressaca, muito prazer.

James sorriu levemente, enquanto ia para a cozinha preparar um café forte para Lily e um suco para ele. Ela com certeza precisaria disso depois de acordar.

"Ei, Red.", James sacudiu os ombros dela levemente. "Red."

"Humpfmh..."

"Red, o café está pronto."

Lily abriu os olhos e rapidamente os fechou novamente, por causa da claridade que entrava pela janela aberta pelo amigo.

"Foda-se.", murmurou. "Eu estou com dor de cabeça."

"Ótimo.", ele revirou os olhos, já esperando por essa atitude infantil. "Por isso eu já pequei a aspirina. Anda, levanta."

"Não.", ela resmungou, escondendo a cabeça embaixo das cobertas.

"É sério, já são quase 9h."

Lily resmungou mais um pouco, porém saiu para o banheiro, levando o edredom do Mickey de James junto, enrolado no corpo.

"Vou escovar os dentes, mané. _Não_ deixa o café esfriar!"

James revirou os olhos, enquanto ia para a cozinha. Ela não ia conseguir se arrastar até lá mesmo, então ele traria a bandeja até o quarto. Como nos tempos da faculdade, ele pensou, a única diferença era que naquela época não havia bandeja, só um caderno servindo como apoio para as canecas.

Quando saiu do banheiro, a cara da garota estava bem melhor, mas o humor continuava péssimo. Ela havia tirado a roupa suja e colocara um robe cor-de-rosa de seda da Victoria Secret's de Alice que encontrara jogado por lá.

"Espero que a sua namoradinha não se importe, James, mas eu peguei o robe dela. Sabe, eu odeio a Alice, mas uma coisa não se pode negar: essa garota tem estilo.", Lily comentou, arrumando o laço na cintura, enquanto se sentava na cama, onde James já a esperava.

"Ela não deve nem se lembrar de que isso está aqui.", ele revirou os olhos. "Toma essa aspirina."

"Odeio essas coisas.", ela grunhiu, tomando um gole de uma xícara com desenhos da Pucca. "Bem estilosa essa sua caneca.", debochou.

"Que bom que acha isso, porque é sua. Você a esqueceu aqui há uns dois anos. Agora toma.", respondeu, estendendo um comprimido para a ruiva.

"Já disse que odeio essas coisas."

"Problema seu. Engole com café que você não sente o gosto."

"Mau-humor hoje, hein?", comentou, tomando o remédio com uma careta.

"Foi você quem começou.", James deu de ombros, despreocupado.

Ele observou, enquanto a amiga arrumava pela milésima vez o laço do robe, que ela tinha sardas no colo. O roupão deixava bem à vista uma boa parte do decote dela. Logo, se reprimiu mentalmente por ficar olhando para esses lugares de Lily e ter vontade de saber onde terminavam as sardas. Ela era sua amiga e ele estava parecendo Peter e seu complexo com os peitos da ruiva.

Nesse momento, a campainha tocou, fazendo com que Lily levasse as mãos à cabeça com uma expressão de dor e James desse um pulo na cama, assustado.

"Que drogaaaa! Minha cabeça!"

"Vou atender. Provavelmente deve ser o Sr. Burns, meu vizinho. Ele sempre precisa de ajuda com o seu gato maluco que fica preso na ventilação."

Enquanto James ia atender a porta, Lily riu, pensando que James era o único cara que ajudaria alguém com um gato preso na ventilação logo de manhã e ainda acharia graça nisso. Mas seu sorriso sumiu quando escutou na sala:

"Lindinhoooo! Como foi ontem com os seus amigos?"

Droga! Alice era realmente inconveniente em aparecer na casa do namorado àquela hora da manhã, ainda mais sabendo que ele fora dormir tarde. Bem, provavelmente ela estava fazendo o certo, uma vez que era bem fácil James encontrar alguma garota nessas noitadas com os Marotos. Porém, Lily pensou, enquanto se levantava da cama, esse não era o momento para filosofar sobre regras de etiqueta e sobre a infidelidade alheia.

"Eu vou arrumar o quarto, Alice. Você não merece ver a bagunça que ele está, meu bem."

Com ânsias de vômito pela gentileza excessivamente falsa de James, Lily pegou um par de chinelos de borracha do amigo e começou a procurar um lugar para se esconder.

"Own, como meu James é fofinho!", ela arrulhou. "Tudo bem, eu espero aqui na sala. Mas não demora, está bem?", houve um breve som de beijinhos sendo jogados pelo ar.

James entrou correndo no quarto, o rosto pálido e sussurrou:

"Ela não pode te ver aqui."

"Essa parte eu percebi.", Lily devolveu, rolando os olhos. "Onde eu me escondo?"

"Na escada de incêndio, ali na janela. Espera lá que eu despacho a Alice.", ele começou empurrá-la.

"E se ela quiser sair com você? E se ela quiser _transar_ aqui no quarto?"

James quase riu com a maneira como Lily desesperou-se com a hipótese de assistir ele e Alice fazendo sexo, mas o momento de fazer piada não era esse.

"Quer saber? Pega suas roupas, desce pela escada de incêndio e pega um táxi."

Lily arregalou os olhos.

"Está brincando, não é? Como eu posso..."

"James! Querido, porque você está demorando?", Alice gritou da sala.

Lily correu para o banheiro pegar suas roupas, no que foi logo empurrada por James em direção à janela.

"Faça o que eu disse."

"Mas eu estou parecendo uma das garotas que você traz para cá, James!"

Ele sorriu, percebendo quantas vezes mandara outras garotas fazerem exatamente as mesmas coisas que forçara Lily a fazer.

"Anda logo! Ou você quer ter um salto 15 enfiado na sua cara quando a Alice entrar aqui?"

Isso foi suficiente para Lily pular a janela e se igualar a qualquer outra que já dormira na mesma cama que ela essa noite.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro, obrigada às reviews. Sério mesmo. Acho elas muito importantes para saber como está sendo essa fic. E obrigada à Murder, que betou pra mim. E eu gostei demais desse cap, só por causa dessa cena linda dos dois no restaurante. Houve um pouco mais de ação JL, para quem queria. Reviews?


	6. Garotas de NY preferem franceses

**Disclaimer:** HP pertence à Tia Jô, mas hoje, só hoje, eu peço que ele seja um pouquinho meu.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**- Capítulo 5 - Garotas de Nova York preferem franceses– **

* * *

**#**

* * *

Ótimo. Sério, Lily se sentia perfeitamente à vontade sendo uma garota vestida de roupão e chinelos acolchoados Victoria Secret's no meio de uma rua movimentada de Nova York. Ela segurava suas roupas nas mãos, como se fosse uma amante em fuga ou sei lá. Era exatamente isso que queria para começar seu dia, absolutamente.

Ela saíra pela escada de incêndio, que dava num beco sujo e mal-cheiroso, amaldiçoando até a quinta geração de James (menos sua mãe, ela adorava Dorea. E Charlus também. O Sr. Potter era um doce. E a vovó Potter, claro) e daquela Barbie anoréxica.

As pessoas que passavam na calçada mal se viravam para olhá-la (menos aquele tarado que assoviara), afinal isso era Nova York e nada era estranho ou merecedor de uma segunda olhadela. Cada um estava mais preocupado com os próprios horários e em não deixar seus capuccinos em copos de papel esfriarem.

Lily foi até o meio-fio, onde fez sinal para um dos famosos táxis amarelos parar. O vento gelado cheirando à poluição de Manhattan sacudiu o roupão e ela teve que apertar os braços contra o corpo. O táxi parou e Lily abriu a porta do carro. O motorista, lançando um breve olhar pelo retrovisor, declarou:

"Moça, eu sei que você passou uma noite ótima e uma manhã péssima, mas com roupa íntima não entra no meu táxi. Desculpe."

A ruiva fez uma careta. Seu dia estava ficando cada vez melhor, sério. Agora um taxista irritante ficava insinuando que ela transara essa noite. E provavelmente começava a imaginá-la nessa situação embaraçosa. Ele usaria isso como fantasia sexual ou sei lá o que. E, se esse taxista tarado não parasse de ser um filho-da-puta, ia levar um belo chute na cara. E um chute com chinelos acolchoados da Victoria Secret's.

"Eu pago 10 dólares a mais.", e, quando o motorista pareceu hesitante, pediu. "Por favor, moço. O senhor quer que eu vá para casa a pé vestida desse jeito? Ou será que é preferível o metrô?"

"Ah, que seja. Tudo bem, vai, mas são 10 dólares a mais. Fora a gorjeta."

"Ahn, moço.", Lily chamou. Era melhor falar de uma vez e não arrumar confusão depois. Sua cabeça doía de ressaca e ela estava de roupão na rua, não precisava de mais nada para completar. "O senhor vai ter que esperar na portaria, porque meu dinheiro está no apartamento.", e, vendo a expressão furiosa do taxista, acrescentou. "Qual é! Olha essa roupa. O senhor acha que meu dinheiro estava guardado onde? Não! Não responda, por favor."

A ruiva fez uma anotação mental para lembrar-se de cobrar o valor dessa corrida a James da próxima vez que o visse. Depois dessa manhã, ele lhe devia pelo menos essa!

* * *

**#**

* * *

James jogava a cereja de um lado para outro com a ponta do garfo. Ele detestava aquelas bolinhas vermelhas, nojentas e artificiais que colocavam em cima dos doces de confeitarias. Ninguém comia essas porcarias, mesmo. E tinham um gosto horrível. Só Lily gostava delas. Sorriu. A amiga sempre espetava as cerejas dos pratos alheios sem que ninguém percebesse e, quando era pega no flagra, dava um sorriso travesso e fazia um sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador.

"Lindinho, você me ouviu?"

Ele levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com a expressão chateada de Alice. Depois que Lily fugira pela escada de incêndio, a namorada o fizera sair para tomar café com ela em uma confeitaria elegante. Não que ele reclamasse muito, os doces eram ótimos (tirando as cerejas). Pelo visto, ela queria que ele almoçasse com seu pai. E isso era péssimo. Alex Stevens achava que James deveria casar-se o mais rápido possível com sua filhinha querida. E isso não era nem de longe o que ele queria.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Alice."

Ela sorriu.

"Certo, então, depois daqui voltamos ao seu apartamento para relaxar um pouco e depois vamos almoçar com o meu pai. O que você acha?"

A única parte que ele conseguira absorver corretamente fora a parte em que eles iam "relaxar" em seu apartamento, o que lhe parecia uma excelente idéia.

"Claro que sim." Pausa. "Preciso te contar uma coisa. Você se lembra da minha prima, Marlene, não se lembra?"

James duvidava que Alice não se lembrasse de Marlene. Leslie, o gato feio e mal-criado de sua prima, fizera o favor de soltar pêlos alaranjados no sobretudo de veludo preto da outra. Isso já fazia um bom tempo, mas Alice não se esquecia de um Dolce & Gabanna estragado com tanta facilidade. Ela contorceu o rosto coberto de maquiagem.

"É, eu me lembro, sim. Aquela que tem um gatinho lindo e gordo. O que tem ela? Voltou da Escócia?"

"Lene morava na Inglaterra, Alice.", ele suspirou. "E, sim, ela voltou. Vai se casar com Louis em..."

"Ah! O francês charmoso?", os olhos da garota iluminaram-se. Porque todas as mulheres inchavam como pombas quando Louis era mencionado? O que esse cara tinha que ele não tinha, além de um sotaque extremamente gay? James detestava isso.

"É, esse mesmo. Então, ele e Lene vão se casar em menos de um mês em Phoenix."

"Ah, que agradável, querido. Um casamento na primavera! São os meus favoritos!", Alice sorriu falsamente. "E eventos com a sua família sempre me deixam extasiada. Bem, sua mãe às vezes é um pouco... irônica."

"É, eu sei que você e minha mãe não se dão muito bem, mas..."

Isso era um grande eufemismo, exagerando a verdade quase ao ponto de ruptura, porque Dorea Potter detestava Alice. A garota até tentava agradar a sogra no começo do namoro, mas depois acabou por desistir. Dorea a detestava e pronto. E Alice não fazia a menor questão de esconder que era recíproco. E isso só porque a namorada do rapaz dissera uma vez que crianças eram detestáveis e que não queria ter filhos de modo algum. Dorea é louca por netos.

"Seu pai é ótimo.", acrescentou, bobamente, tentando salvar a situação.

Alice não mentira ao dizer isso. Charlus nunca a criticara, nem quando ela não estava presente. Ele só dissera que esse namoro de James era algo passageiro e que logo ele acharia alguém melhor. E que essa pessoa poderia estar mais perto do que ele imaginava. James não entendera, mas admirava o pai por ser, aparentemente, a única pessoa na face da Terra que não odiava sua namorada.

"Bom... Tenho certeza de que meu pai também te acha ótima, querida.", o rapaz deu de ombros. "Mas, Alice, eu realmente preciso te contar algo a respeito desse casamento.", ele deu uma pausa, respirou bem fundo e despejou o que deveria ter dito há dias. "Eu vou ser o padrinho."

A moça descansou o garfo no pratinho de doce e limpou a boca com o guardanapo, com uma calma que James achou que nunca veria nela. Suspirou, meneou a cabeça e, por fim, declarou:

"Não acredito que vou ter de comprar um novo vestido longo.", e, dizendo isto, calmamente começou a beber seu chá gelado.

Por um momento, James não entendeu o que ela dissera, mas, depois conseguiu absorver a situação e percebeu que não contara a verdade toda. Ainda.

"Alice, vá com calma. Eu vou ser o padrinho, mas... você não vai ser a minha madrinha."

A garota afogou-se com o chá, recolocando o copo na mesa e limpando a boca, os olhos arregalados.

"Perdão? Como disse? Mas eu sou... eu sou sua namorada!", indignou-se.

"Bem, eu sei, mas o casamento não é meu. E se a Lene decidir que quer que sua madrinha seja outra pessoa, eu não posso contestar sua decisão. Procure entender, querida."

Chamá-la de nomes delicados sempre ajuda. O problema é que a pior parte da história ainda não fora contada. Alice deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem, é justo. E quem vai ser a... pessoa que vai com você? Sabe, de madrinha."

"Ah. Bem. A Lily."

James abaixou a cabeça, encarando o prato. Alice começaria a gritar em três, dois, um...

"A LILITH?"

Ele levantou os olhos. Aquelas manchas vermelhas já conhecidas suas começaram a surgir no rosto da namorada. Porém, da segunda vez em que começou a abrir a boca para gritar, pareceu pensar melhor. Várias pessoas já olhavam para a mesa.

"Tudo bem, James. Vou ser razoável dessa vez. O casamento é da sua prima e ela tem todo o direito de colocar como padrinhos quem ela quiser. Não vou brigar nem fazer qualquer tipo de escândalo."

O rapaz abriu a boca, chocado. Essa não era a Alice que ele conhecia. Algum ET a abduzira e colocara outra no lugar, não era possível.

"Não vai?"

"Não.", ela suspirou. "Sei que tenho sido muito imatura com o meu ciúme e que isso vem atrapalhando nosso namoro faz muito tempo. Me perdoa por isso?"

James sorriu e estendeu a mão por cima da mesa para pegar a dela, ainda meio assustado pela mudança repentina no comportamento da moça. Era o primeiro gesto de carinho que ele se lembrava de ter com ela em, sei lá, meses. Alice sorriu ao pegar a sua mão.

"Mas, que isso fique claro, _eu não quero aquela maldita se aproximando de você mais do que um dedo!_", ela falou ameaçadoramente.

Bom, assim era melhor, pensou James, a boa e velha Alice de volta.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Ora, ora, se não é James Potter, o homem que tirou a minha filhinha de mim!"

O pai de Alice, Alex Stevens, dono de uma grande fortuna, proveniente de uma rede de hotéis de luxo, morava em um apartamento moderno no Upper Eest Side, com vista para o Central Park. Era daquele tipo de homem que nascera rico e de modo algum morreria pobre. Ele sorria de um modo nada agradável naquele rosto gordo e vermelho, sentado atrás da mesa de jantar, que já estava posta com comida suficiente para dez pessoas, embora James tivesse certeza de que só almoçariam ele, Alice, o Sr. Stevens e sua mais nova esposa vinte anos mais jovem. A mãe de Alice morrera há dez anos e desde então o Sr. Stevens colecionava esse tipo de mulher.

James sorriu, tentando ser simpático, mas, do jeito que estava nervoso, tinha certeza de que soara falso. O Sr. Stevens não pareceu se importar.

"Olá, Sr. Stevens."

"Alex, por favor, meu rapaz. Logo irá entrar para a família, não é?", ele ainda sorria, mas de um modo ameaçador, agora.

Toda vez que se encontravam, o Sr. Stevens dizia essa mesma frase, embora detestasse ser chamado de Alex por qualquer pessoa que não fosse sua esposa piranha. Ele insistia veementemente que James deveria se casar com Alice e sempre, sempre, ficava desgostoso quando o emprego do genro era citado. Para ele, livros não passam de decorações no seu escritório.

"Papai, por favor, o James mal chegou. Não pretendemos nos casar logo, não é, querido?", a garota veio em seu socorro, abraçando o pai pelas costas da cadeira. "Sente-se, James. Daqui a pouco o almoço será servido."

"Sim, sim. Só temos que esperar a Heather. Ela está se arrumando no banheiro.", mexendo sua barriga gorda, o Sr. Stevens riu em adoração. "Ela é como uma pombinha na época do acasalamento, acha que as penas nunca estão em bom estado."

Como o homem olhasse para James sugestivamente, ele imaginou que isso fosse uma piada tipicamente masculina que ele deveria rir, por isso forçou-se a uma gargalhada, sentando em uma cadeira.

Ele lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto Heather há alguns meses. James sabia que ela se casara com o Sr. Stevens há um ano, mas Alice não fora ao casamento, pois não aprovava as namoradas do pai. Então, quando ela entrou na sala, ele assustou-se. A moça parecia ser um ou dois anos mais nova que ele, tinha os cabelos loiros cacheados presos em um coque, típico de socialites, e vestia um terninho verde-musgo, provavelmente comprado na Chanel ou qualquer loja dessas e que deveria ter custado uma fortuna. James rapidamente viu que ela só estava com Alex por interesse, pois tinha curvas espetaculares e poderia muito bem estar casada com algum homem cem vezes mais bonito.

Heather sorriu para Alice e deu um beijo falso na bochecha da enteada. Elas pareciam se detestar. Então, foi até onde James estava e abaixou-se para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele pôde ver os seus seios pelo decote do blazer quando ela se inclinou e teve certeza de que não fora um acidente.

"Você é o namoradinho da minha filha? Ahh, tão lindo!", virou-se então para a morena. "Querida, você pegou o homem certo."

Tinha um sotaque sulista, que tentava disfarçar. Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas, desgostosa.

"Já disse para não me chamar de filha. Você é mais nova que eu, pelo amor de Deus!"

Surpreso, James percebeu que Heather virara-se de costas para ele agora, o que lhe dava uma perfeita visão de sua bunda cheia de silicone colada na saia cara.

Esse almoço seria longo, muito longo.

* * *

**#**

* * *

O telefone tocava insistentemente, Lily tinha plena consciência disso. Já era a terceira vez em menos de vinte minutos. Ela sabia também que era Marlene quem estava ligando. Os recados animados na secretária eletrônica lhe diziam isso. Em um deles, a morena perguntara se Frank estava deitado ao seu lado na cama, impedindo-a de atender ao telefone, mas, para falar a verdade, Lily nem fazia idéia de onde Frank estava esse final de semana. Ela não dissera a ele que iria jantar com os amigos, uma vez que não estavam namorando oficialmente, portanto não lhe devia satisfações.

Por fim, o toque parou e ao bipe se seguiu o terceiro recado de Marlene.

"_Ahn, tudo bem, Lily, talvez você nem esteja em casa agora. É tarde de sábado e você acordou de ressaca, tem todo o direito de sair para fazer um piquenique com Frank no Central Park hoje._", Lene riu. _"Quando receber esse recado, me ligue. Não, quer saber, nem precisa me ligar. Eu passo na editora segunda. Beijinho."_

A ruiva, por fim, levantou a cabeça, que estivera amassando contra a almofada do sofá durante a tarde toda, lutando contra as dores que sentia. Ela ligaria para Marlene, algo importante deveria ter acontecido, senão ela não ligaria tantas vezes assim. Mas não agora, decidiu, mais tarde. Agora ela tomaria um banho e ligaria para Frank. Eles poderiam sair à noite ou algo assim...

O telefone recomeçou a tocar de um modo insuportável. Fosse quem fosse, dessa vez, ela atenderia. Levantou-se do sofá se espreguiçando.

"Alô?"

"Lily!", a voz animada de Frank respondeu do outro lado da linha.

"Ei, Frank."

"Tudo bem? Sua voz parece cansada."

Por um breve momento, a preocupação do rapaz pareceu chata e grudenta demais, afinal, eles nem eram namorados! Depois, ela percebeu que isso era atencioso e bonitinho da parte dele e que mulheres matariam para estar em seu lugar.

"Saí com Marlene ontem. Bebemos um pouco e hoje minha cabeça está estourando de dor."

Lily perguntou-se, então, porque mentira para Frank. Ele sempre fora ótimo com ela, mas mesmo assim ela mentira para ele. Ela dissera que havia saído com Marlene, mas essa não era toda a verdade. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter também estavam lá, mas eles eram homens e a ruiva podia sentir que Frank não ficaria satisfeito se soubesse disso (não que Sirius ou Remus apresentassem qualquer perigo, claro). Ele parecia fazer o tipo ciumento.

"Ah, que bom. Quero dizer, não pela sua ressaca, mas por você ter se divertido com sua amiga.", Lily podia senti-lo sorrindo. Ele era esse tipo maravilhoso de pessoa, que ficava sinceramente feliz pelos outros. "Então, talvez você não queira sair hoje à noite..."

"Não! Quero dizer, sim! Claro que eu quero. Ia ligar pra você agora mesmo.", a ruiva suspirou, preguiçosa.

Pelo menos essa tarefa estava feita.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Eu adoro seu cabelo. O jeito como ele enrola aqui na nuca, como o de um bebê."

Lily suspirou, enquanto Frank passava a mão pelo seu cabelo embaraçado. Ele a fazia se sentir tranqüila, quase como um bebê, mesmo. Ela acariciou seu peito nu por baixo do lençol.

"E eu adoro seu cheiro. Não sei, é algo como livros novos e madeira.", ela devaneou.

Ele riu.

"Acho que meu emprego fica bem explícito, não é?" Pausa. "Lily, você tem outro travesseiro? Esse está um pouco mole, odeio travesseiros quando eles ficam assim."

A ruiva alarmou-se, toda a segurança anterior desaparecida. _Um alarme soou em sua cabeça. Ele não era o cara certo, não era o cara para o travesseiro._ E ela ficou desesperada aop perceber isso. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhá-lo, fez uma careta de pena e mentiu descaradamente.

"Não, não tenho mais travesseiros, desculpe."

"Uma vez eu vi um dentro do seu armário.", Frank franziu o cenho.

Outro alarme. Como assim ele mexera no seu armário?

"Mexeu no meu armário, Frank? Eu não gosto disso."

"Bem, uma vez você me pediu para pegar seu casaco, por isso eu o abri. Não sou do tipo de pessoa que mexe nas coisas alheias, Lily.", ele pareceu ofendido.

Então, Lily lembrou-se. Isso fora há alguns dias. Sentiu-se subitamente mal por duvidar do rapaz.

"Desculpe, eu não me lembrava. Mas, bem... Aquele travesseiro está sujo. O gato da Lene fez xixi nele uma vez."

Era uma boa desculpa, a ruiva pensou, uma vez que aquela bola de pêlo gorda e laranja fazia xixi em tudo o que via pela frente.

"Ah, tudo bem, então. Acho que posso agüentar este mesmo.", ele sorriu, voltando a passar a mão nos cabelos dela.

Lily deitou-se novamente, embora sua calma tivesse ido embora para não voltar mais. Pelo menos, não hoje.

"Frank."

"Hm?"

"O que acha de irmos a um jantar?"

"Que tipo de jantar? Com a sua família?"

Lily riu. Ela raramente levava seus homens (por falta de uma definição melhor) para conhecer seus pais. Sua mãe ficaria espantada demais com a freqüência com que esses jantares de apresentação teriam de ser feitos.

"Não. Com James e a namorada dele. Eles nos convidaram, nesse sábado.", mentiu.

"Ah.", Frank ficou levemente decepcionado. Que tipo de pessoa quer conhecer os pais do parceiro? "Claro. Adoraria conhecer essa namorada do James."

Lily riu, novamente. Não, ele não adoraria conhecê-la.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Consideração.", Marlene declarou, jogando a bolsa em cima da mesa de James. Ele a olhou, confuso.

"O quê?"

"Consideração é a base de uma amizade.", ela respondeu, a expressão zangada.

"Achei que fosse a sinceridade.", James ponderou, percebendo o quão surreal era aquela conversa. Ajeitou os óculos. "Mas porque esse papo filosófico te trouxe até o meu local de trabalho? Um analista não teria problemas em conversar com você a respeito disso, é o trabalho dele, não o meu. E, bem, tem um cara há algumas mesas daqui. Ele edita livros sobre esse assunto, também."

"Ótimo.", a morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, "Falta consideração em você também. E eu não vim até aqui para declamar Hamlet, seu babaca. Onde está a Lily?"

"Red está no banheiro. Provavelmente deve estar de volta daqui a pouco.", o rapaz lançou olhares nervosos na direção dos sanitários. Não queria ficar muito tempo sozinho na companhia da prima. Ela era normalmente delicada e amável, mas quando se zangava não era nada agradável. Resolveu apelar para o apelido carinhoso que costumava lhe dispensar. "Por favor, princesinha, desça da mesa. Se minha chefe te vir aí..."

Enquanto Marlene saía de onde estivera sentada, resmungando, Lily apareceu.

"Ei, Lene!", ela sorriu ao vê-la.

"Consideração. É a base de uma amizade.", a morena respondeu.

"Ah, não! Lá vamos nós de novo!", James gemeu, levando as mãos à cabeça.

A ruiva olhou de um para outro, atônita.

"O quê? Quero dizer, eu achei que a base de uma amizade fosse a sinceridade, mas...", meneou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar as idéias. "O que isso tem a ver com a nossa situação atual? Está querendo escrever um livro de filosofia, Lene?"

"Você _nem_ se deu ao trabalho de saber o que eu queria!", Marlene exclamou. "E nem tente dizer que não recebeu os recados."

"Bem, eu não ia dizer isso. E você _me disse_ para não te ligar!", Lily franziu o nariz de um modo que sua mãe costumava lhe dizer que parecia um coelho.

"Mas você nem se preocupou, Lily! Eu te liguei a porra de três vezes!"

James e Lily entreolharam-se, alarmados. Lene falara um palavrão. Lene estava brigando. Lene estava gritando descontroladamente. As pessoas começavam a olhar. Isso não era normal.

"Lene. Princesinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa que deveríamos saber?", ele perguntou.

A morena olhou de um para outro. Sua expressão passou rapidamente de zangada, para cansada e para uma de choro. Ela deixou-se cair na cadeira de Lily, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos, seu corpo tremia com os soluços, mas ela não emitia qualquer som.

James ajoelhou-se aos pés da prima.

"Ei, ei, ei. O que aconteceu?", perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. Um perfeito pai preocupado.

Lene tirou as mãos da frente do rosto. Lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas coradas, mas ela riu nervosamente. Estava em uma crise histérica, ao que parecia.

"Louis lhe fez alguma coisa?", a ruiva lhe perguntou, séria, pois não podia imaginar nada mais catastrófico para a moça.

A morena riu, lacrimosa.

"Não, não.", respondeu, entre soluços. "Ele tem sido maravilhoso, como sempre. Ontem me mandou um e-mail dizendo que chega quarta-feira em Nova York. Mas... O casamento, esse é o problema. Eu não penso em desistir, nem nada, não fiquem preocupados. Mas eu só consigo me estressar com ele. É pressão demais. Como quando estamos na faculdade, sabe, e passamos duas noites acordados, bebendo litros de café e estudando para uma prova difícil. Então, quando vamos fazer o exame, estamos tão cansados que não fazemos idéia do assunto sobre o qual temos que responder. Tiramos zero, o que rende mais noites em claro regadas à cafeína. É desse tipo de pressão que eu estou falando. E, além de tudo, eu... estou grávida."

* * *

**#**

* * *

"A qualquer momento ele chega, Lily. Eu tenho certeza disso."

A ruiva riu, observando a expressão ansiosa no rosto da amiga. Ela achava bonito o amor de Marlene e Louis, tão puro, típico de um filme com Audrey Hepburn que dava até vontade de vomitar.

"Eu sei, Lene. Os alto-falantes disseram que todos os vôos estão no horário. Ele deve desembarcar em 5 minutos, acalme-se."

"Faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo, Lily.", Lene sorriu, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para observar por cima da multidão do saguão do aeroporto,

"Você vai contar a ele hoje?", a ruiva perguntou, subitamente tornando-se séria.

"Sobre o que?", perguntou, embora Lily soubesse que a garota sabia do que ela estava falando.

"Sobre o bebê."

"Vou, quando estivermos jantando.", a morena também parara de sorrir e tornara-se nervosa.

"O que acha que ele vai dizer? Vai gostar da notícia?"

O pouco que a ruiva conhecia de Louis a deixava pensar que ele gostaria de ter um filho, mas ela não tinha certeza. Não convivia tempo suficiente com ele.

"Ah, claro. Louis adora crianças, mas... sabe como é, sempre temos receio de contar essas coisas. E vamos nos casar em uma semana e meia, não é como se fossemos ser pais solteiros.", ela riu. "Embora eu vá ter que pedir para a costureira deixar o vestido um dedinho mais largo. A barriga de mulheres grávidas cresce um centímetro por semana, dá para acreditar nisso?"

"Realmente incrível.", Lily também sorriu.

Marlene era incrivelmente doce, era a pessoa perfeita para ser mãe, não havia dúvidas nisso.

"Olhe! Eu acho que é ele vindo ali."

Lene mal esperou a amiga terminar a frase e saiu correndo em meio às pessoas. Viu-a abraçando um rapaz bronzeado há alguns metros. Por fim, chegaram onde ela os esperava.

Louis era um francês extremamente sedutor. Era alto, com os cabelos ondulados e escuros puxado para trás, os olhos cinzentos sempre simpáticos. Ele sorriu, largando a mala no chão e indo abraçar a ruiva. Além de ser extremamente cheiroso, claro.

"Lily. Há quanto tempo, mon cherie!"

Um homem desses deixava qualquer mulher encabulada, portanto Marlene nem ligou quando a amiga ficou corada, eram reações normais.

"Estava com saudades, Louis. Marlene não parava de falar em como você ficou mais bonito ainda, se é que isso é possível."

O rapaz sorriu, olhando para a noiva.

"Vocês duas é que ficam mais bonitas a cada vez que as vejo. Como duas fadas. E onde é que está James?", perguntou, olhando em volta. "Achei que ele viria me receber no aeroporto. Junto com Alice, claro, aquela moça adorável."

As moças entreolharam-se.

"James adoraria ter vindo, mas estava cheio de trabalho, o pobrezinho.", Lily mentiu. "E Alice... Alice estava fazendo compras.", deu de ombros.

"Oh, sim, é isso que eu adoro no Potter, sempre trabalhando. E Alice, sempre bonita e simpática.", sorriu. "Então, como vão os preparativos para o casamento?"

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Frank, abra a geladeira, tem um potinho com molho de pimenta na porta... Isso, esse mesmo. Traga aqui, por favor.", Lily pedia, enquanto mexia na frigideira com uma espátula de plástico.

O rapaz levou o pote até a ruiva, que sorriu. Vendo que ele não lhe retribuía, franziu o cenho.

"Qual é o problema?", perguntou, virando-se para jogar o molho na comida.

"Lily... Eu não sei se esse jantar foi realmente uma boa idéia."

"E por que não? Você vai conhecer a Alice! Ela é uma maldita patricinha de bunda magra, daquelas riquinhas que usam calcinhas de 900 dólares. Existe maior honra do que conhecê-la?", a ruiva ironizou, jogando o conteúdo da frigideira dentro de uma tigela de arroz.

"Lily.", ele chamou, sério.

"Hm?", ela resmungou, distraída em misturar o arroz com os temperos.

"Eu sou uma espécie de riquinho. Você me odeia?"

Lily ofegou, ainda de costas para ele. Estivera provando molho de um recipiente, usando uma colher de pau. Virou-se lentamente, pousando a colher no mármore da pia.

"Desculpe. Eu não pretendia te ofender, Frank. Por favor, me desculpe. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer com riquinha... não é?", pediu, hesitante.

Ele fez um sinal com a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca.

"Tudo bem. A maioria das pessoas que são da alta sociedade como eu são idiotas e agem como se pertencessem a um mundo diferente. Odeio isso."

Lily quase lhe lembrou que algumas vezes ele também agia desse modo, mas deixou passar. Não queria chamá-lo de hipócrita sem mais nem menos. Poderia estar julgando-o mal, uma vez que se conheciam há pouco tempo. Embora o modo como ele dissera "pessoas da alta sociedade como eu", a incomodara. E muito.

Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ficando na ponta dos pés para mordiscar seu lóbulo da orelha. Ele, automaticamente, beijou o pescoço da garota, levando as mãos à sua cintura por baixo da blusa.

"Bem, você estava me dizendo que esse jantar não era uma boa idéia. Por quê?", murmurou, sentindo-o descer os beijos para o seu decote.

Subitamente, ele retesou e afastou-se, a expressão séria.

"James não gosta de mim."

"Claro que gosta. Por que não gostaria?", Lily riu, nervosa.

"Não sei. Talvez ele pense que eu estou roubando a garotinha dele, ou sei lá.", Frank franziu o cenho.

A ruiva riu, de novo, tentando soar natural, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"James? Com ciúmes? Não, você está variando!"

O rapaz abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, porém foi interrompido pela campainha.

"Devem ser os dois.", ela cantarolou, indo em direção à porta.

Frank só desejou que conseguisse sair vivo desse jantar.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**N/A:** Demorou, mas saiu esse capítulo 8D Então, o que estão achando?

Bem, tenho que dizer que provavelmente essa fic vai ter mais um ou dois capítulos, no máximo. Só para terminar de desenrolar as coisas, sabe como é. Reviews?

**N/B: **NÃO A MATEM, A CULPA FOI MINHA DA DEMORA! E quero muitas reviews para esse capítulo lindo, ok? S2


	7. Aviso

**AVISO**

**

* * *

**

Bem, leitoras lindas e pessoas que acompanham essa fic. O próximo capítulo será o último. E, por isso mesmo, eu estou com problemas para terminá-lo. Na realidade, eu travei um pouquinho.

Além de que eu estava com alguns problemas de saúde e uma lista de coisas para fazer. Mas, agora, que eu estou de férias e minhas coisas de fazer estão diminuindo, eu pretendo terminar o capítulo e postar o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada pela paciência que vocês tiveram esse tempo todo.


	8. Conhecimento finalmente carnal

**Capítulo 6 - Conhecimento (finalmente) carnal**

**

* * *

**

**"Eu achei ótima a idéia de jantarmos todos juntos, é claro.", disse Frank, polidamente. Ele sorriu com educação em direção à Alice. "Além de adorar conhecê-la, Alice. Lily fala muito bem de você."**

**Lily também sorriu em direção à morena, levando a taça de vinho à boca para esconder a careta de desgosto que fez logo em seguida. Frank poderia ser gentil sem ser idiota, ora essa! Qualquer um que conhecesse vagamente as duas, saberia que elas se detestavam.**

**"Eu também gostei muito de conhecê-lo, Frank.", Alice esganiçou-se, quase como se fosse um gato fazendo manha. Ela levou a mão de garras vermelhas até a de Frank, que estava descansando sobre a mesa. "Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com alguém tão agradável e inteligente."**

**James franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando Lily. Ela o chutou por baixo da mesa, mas ele não precisava disso para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Alice e Frank estavam flertando. Abertamente. Na frente _deles_.**

**A ruiva pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção.**

**"James, você pode me ajudar a levar a louça para a cozinha?", ela lhe lançou uma expressão que queria dizer 'preciso conversar, agora'. Lily normalmente se utilizava dessa expressão quando estava fugindo de mais um de seus amantes estranhos e queria que James a ajudasse a pular a janela do banheiro dos fundos. "Você já acabou sua sobremesa, Alice?"**

**A morena desviou o olhar de Frank, mas Lily não pôde deixar de notar que suas mãos ainda estavam juntas. Com a expressão vagamente irritada, acenou com a cabeça.**

**"Claro, pode levar meu prato.", nenhum oferecimento de ajuda, como se poderia esperar, mas assim era melhor. Ela e James precisavam conversar. Sozinhos. "Eu e Frank vamos para a sala."**

**Ambos saíram, conversando animadamente sobre uma comida francesa que parecia ser feita com pato e pêras e que Lily não sabia nem pronunciar corretamente o nome. Pelo visto, os dois adoravam comer essa coisa no Dia de Ação de Graças. Caramba! Ela mal tinha dinheiro para o peru!**

**"Só eu notei algo _terrivelmente_ estranho?", James sussurrou, equilibrando uma pilha de pratos sujos e indo em direção à cozinha.**

**"Não, acho que não.", Lily sacudiu a cabeça, colocando as taças sujas na pia e encostando-se no balcão. "A sua patricinha de Beverly Hills estava dando em cima do _meu_ namorado. Ou o que quer que ele seja meu."**

**"E o almofadinhas parecia corresponder, está bem? Só eu sinto o peso de chifres na minha cabeça, Red?"**

**A ruiva riu.**

**"Só você consegue me fazer rir numa hora dessas. Fala sério! E eu achando que ele era o cara perfeito!"**

**James franziu as sobrancelhas.**

**"Perfeito? Para quê? Achei que você estivesse só se divertindo.", ele disse, começando a ensaboar a louça para pôr na lavadora.**

**"Bem... No começo, eu estava. Mas depois... Eu achava que gostava dele.", ela deu de ombros, olhando o perfil do amigo. Ela nunca reparara que o nariz grande demais de James podia ser bonito de outro ângulo. "Pelo visto eu estava errada. Um cara que gosta de comer patos nunca poderia se deitar no meu travesseiro."**

**James largou a bucha por um instante, apoiando as mãos na pia e encarando o semblante triste da amiga.**

**"Ele não era a pessoa certa para você, disso eu tenho certeza. Eu acho que não faz o seu tipo passar o fim-de-semana jogando cartas num clube elegante, não é?", ele sorriu levemente.**

**"Hum, eu poderia me acostumar, desde que bebesse vários daqueles drinks maravilhosos que servem por lá.", a ruiva sorriu, jogando espuma em James. "Mas não. Eu não tenho vocação para ser Carrie, de Sex and the City. Prefiro ser Bridget Jones."**

**"Vou fingir que você não fez alusões a livros estúpidos, Red.", ele voltara a lavar a louça, com a expressão divertida.**

**Ela hesitou, mas, por fim, perguntou.**

**"E você? Como se sente em relação àquilo?", Lily apontou para a sala, de onde vinha o som da risada escandalosa e afetada de Alice.**

**"Um pouco corno, é claro. Mas eu estava com vontade de terminar com Alice há tempos, você sabe disso. Também não sou Mr. Big, sabe.", James declarou, fazendo alusões à 'livros estúpidos'. "Só não tinha coragem de magoá-la. E isso acarretaria muita gritaria da parte dela. Mas, caso Alice tenha descoberto o amor perfeito com o ilustre Frank Longbottom... eu vou ficar feliz por ela." Pausa. "Sem gritaria."**

**Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Lily. James tinha dito ter certeza de que Frank não era o homem perfeito para ela. E se... ela tinha medo de pensar, mas e se James também sentisse aquelas incômodas borboletas no estômago quando estava com ela?**

**Ele já tinha acabado de colocar as louças na lavadora e enxugara as mãos no pano de prato.**

**"Vamos voltar para a sala? Preparada para encontrar os dois se agarrando?", James ironizou.**

**"James."**

**O moreno virou-se, surpreso em encontrá-la ainda no mesmo lugar. Foi até ela.**

**"Algum problema?", perguntou, preocupado.**

**"Você disse que Frank não era perfeito para mim. E você estava certo..." Pausa. "Mas se não é ele, quem é então?"**

**James piscou algumas vezes, encarando os olhos quase esperançosos de Lily. Ele nunca reparara em como suas sardas eram bonitas e sua boca pequena e atraente. Havia uma pequena cicatriz acima da sobrancelha direita, de quando ela caíra da balança aos 10 anos. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber o quanto sabia sobre ela, duvidando que Frank alguma vez houvesse reparado naquela cicatriz. Aproximou-se, sem pensar em como evitara fazer isso todos esses anos, levando a mão fria e molhada de suor nervoso até as bochechas terrivelmente coradas da ruiva. Ela lhe sorriu levemente, deixando a boca entreaberta. James estava louco para sentir o toque macio daquela boca na sua...**

**"James! Querido!", o grito veio da sala, acompanhado de passos.**

**O moreno afastou-se, lançando um último olhar confuso para a amiga.**

**"Um minuto, Alice."**

"Alice terminou comigo."

Sirius estacou, abaixando a mão que levava a garrafa de cerveja à boca. Encarou James, como se não pudesse acreditar.

"Sério? Isso é _mesmo_ sério?", ele sorriu e nesse momento, James pôde entender porque tantas mulheres _e _homens achavam Sirius bonito. Não que ele fosse gay, mas era... hipnotizante aquele sorriso.

James confirmou, levando a cerveja à boca.

"Ela me ligou hoje cedo. Disse que sentia muito, sabia que eu a amava muito e que ia ficar arrasado, mas que não podíamos mais ter nada, porque ela encontrou o amor verdadeiro. E o pior, cara, ela não estava chorando, nem gemendo, nem gritando. Nunca a vi assim."

Sirius riu, jogando-se no sofá.

"Fala sério! Quem é esse santo que vai agüentá-la?"

"O ex-namorado da Red."

O rapaz estacou novamente.

"O metidinho? Aquele que você detestava?", Sirius duvidou.

"Esse mesmo."

"E a Lily não se sentiu... Bem, traída?", o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, cético.

James deu de ombros.

"Nós dois sabíamos que não ia dar certo."

"Isso é ótimo, cara!", Sirius pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o. "Agora você está oficialmente solteiro!"

"Solteiro, mas ainda não quero ter um caso com você. Remus me mataria.", James ironizou.

O moreno de olhos claros riu de um jeito que mais parecia um latido.

"Você não faz meu tipo, Prongs, pode ficar tranqüilo. Mas o que eu queria dizer", ele começou, ficando sério subitamente, "é que você _e_ a Lily estão solteiros. Isso te diz alguma coisa?"

Durante alguns instantes, James estacou, pensando se Sirius era a pessoa certa para falar em sentimentos. Ele normalmente recorreria a Remus ou Lily, que eram mais sensatos. Sirius e Peter serviam mais para conversar sobre futebol e competições de arrotos. Mas, nesse momento, Lily não era a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre _ela mesma_ e Remus... Bem, Remus nem estava ali.

"Ah. Isso.", James pareceu desanimado. "Bem, ontem, depois do jantar, eu quase a beijei. Quase, porque Alice apareceu dizendo que estava cansada e que Frank a levaria em casa."

"Então, cara! Já deu para perceber que ela também gosta de você, não é? Qual é o drama?", Sirius deu um tapa no braço do amigo. Às vezes ele gostaria de viver no pequeno mundinho bêbado da cabeça de Sirius, onde tudo era relativamente simples.

Era embaraçoso admitir, mas James começou a despejar, suspirando.

"Eu comecei a perceber que eu gosto da Red. De verdade, não como amiga. Mas eu tenho medo de estragar tudo, sabe? Nós fomos melhores amigos a vida toda. Eu gosto mais dela do que de você, Sirius!", ele exclamou, arregalando os olhos. "E se a gente não der certo juntos? O que acontece depois? Perco a namorada e a amiga também? Não vai mais ser a mesma coisa, Padfoot."

Sirius tomou mais um gole da cerveja antes de responder.

"Cara, ela te agüentou a vida toda. Vocês _vão_ dar certo juntos. Não existe um depois. Eu, se fosse você, ia em frente. Não dá mais para vocês viverem com essa cara de abstinência sexual um na frente do outro, fazendo besteiras com outras pessoas..."

James sorriu.

"Espero que você esteja certo, Padfoot."

**

* * *

**

**# **

* * *

"Certo, Lily, pode sair agora.", Marlene cantarolou por cima do provador.

A ruiva abriu a cortina vermelha e saiu devagar, segurando os cabelos com as mãos, imitando um rabo de cavalo. O vestido que usava era tomara-que-caia, lilás, a saia era um pouco rodada e bordada com pequenas contas prateadas, os pés usando all star saindo por baixo do tecido, o que fez a costureira enrugar o nariz com desaprovação. Ela estava com as bochechas coradas e as sobrancelhas franzidas em sinal de dúvida.

"Tem certeza de que ficou bom? Eu acho que lilás não é bem a minha cor e está meio largo na cintura...", perguntou, voltando-se para o espelho de dentro do provador.

"É claro que é sua cor! Na verdade, minha vontade era que a decoração fosse verde, mas o pessoal da agência disse que isso é incrivelmente inverno passado.", a morena revirou os olhos, ajeitando as pregas do próprio vestido branco. "Está lindo, Lily! Você vai ser a madrinha mais perfeita de Phoenix!"

"Não sei bem... A cintura está um pouco larga...", mal terminara de falar, a costureira já estava espetando alfinetes no vestido.

"Viu?", Marlene perguntou, apontando com o queixo para a mulher. "Isso pode ser resolvido facilmente. E tenho certeza de que James vai adorar."

As bochechas de Lily coraram subitamente.

"Do que você está falando? James? Pff!", ela fez um gesto com a mão como se espantasse moscas. "Ele namora a Alice."

Marlene encarou-a, cética.

"Eles terminaram. James me contou. Tudo."

Lily pareceu apavorada.

"Tudo? Tudo o quê?"

"Está terminado aqui. Podem tirar os vestidos.", a costureira declarou, apática, saindo da sala de prova.

Marlene virou-se de costas, pedindo para que Lily desabotoasse seu vestido.

"Não se faça de boba. Tudo a respeito de _vocês dois_ estarem solteiros.", ela impacientou-se, tirando o grande vestido de noiva pelos ombros, ajudada pela amiga. "Acho que vocês podem se dar uma chance, afinal."

A ruiva suspirou, aliviada. Ela pensara que James tinha dito alguma coisa sobre o quase-beijo desastroso dos dois.

"Bem,", começou, enquanto a morena a ajudava a tirar seu próprio vestido. Deixou-se ficar momentaneamente envergonhada por estar usando uma calcinha com estampa de coelho, mas sua mente foi ocupada com problemas mais urgentes. "não é que eu já não tenha pensado nisso. Ultimamente, sabe, antes eu não tinha a menor... atração pelo James."

"Isso ficou bem claro lá no restaurante.", Marlene desdenhou, pendurando os vestidos nos cabides.

"Pois é. E, quando Alice terminou com James e eu terminei com Frank... Bem, nós quase nos beijamos."

"SÉRIO?", Lene exclamou, sorrindo. "Por que não me contou antes?"

Lily a ignorou, começando a colocar a própria calça.

"Eu acho que foi efeito da dor-de-cotovelo.", ela deu de ombros. "Como eu disse, ultimamente, ando me sentindo diferente perto de James.", a ruiva fez uma pausa. Era difícil pôr em palavras o que ela andava tentando esconder de si mesma há algum tempo. "Mas eu não gostaria de estragar nossa amizade, sabe? Quando nós nos beijamos na faculdade, James não me olhou por quase uma semana! Foi terrível! Eu tive que dar um tapa na cara dele, para fazê-lo entender que nós estávamos bêbados e que não significou nada. Se um dia nós terminarmos, a amizade não vai ser a mesma coisa, me entende?"

Marlene riu, pegando a bolsa.

"Do que está rindo?"

"Sabe, eu sou amiga do Sirius... Vocês provavelmente nunca souberam, mas eu continuei a me corresponder com ele, conversar no telefone, muito mais do que com o James, enquanto estive na Europa."

Lily permitiu-se ficar momentaneamente surpresa. Ela nunca imaginara que Marlene e Sirius fossem grandes amigos. Mas, pensando melhor, não era nenhuma surpresa. Os dois sempre se deram muito bem, antes e depois da coisa de namorados-separação-homossexualismo.

"Agora, que estamos na mesma cidade, conversamos ainda mais. E ele me contou que James estava conversando com ele a esse respeito."

Tudo o que a ruiva pôde pensar foi na palavra "fofoqueiro".

"E ele me disse que James disse a mesma coisa. Que gosta muito de você, mas tem medo de perder sua amizade.", a morena sorriu. "E Sirius disse justamente o que eu diria. Vocês se agüentaram durante _tantos_ anos, vão conseguir ficar juntos, é óbvio."

Lily franziu o cenho.

"Juro que vou pensar, Lene. Juro, mesmo."

**

* * *

**

**# **

* * *

"Então, vocês estão mesmo preparados para a última coisa que temos a fazer antes do casamento?", Marlene perguntou, sorridente, encostada no balcão da grande cozinha industrial.

Lily estava distraída, olhando para as unhas, por isso nem ouviu o que Marlene tinha dito. James olhava cobiçoso para uma bandeja de docinhos em cima do balcão, então a morena foi automaticamente ignorada pelos dois. Ela bufou, olhando para os lados, em busca do chefe de cozinha que lhe disseram que estaria ali. Como não encontrou ninguém que parecesse estar interessada nos três, parou um homem irritadiço que mexia uma massa numa tigela enquanto andava.

"Desculpe, senhor. Eu e meus padrinhos viemos para ver os bolos de casamento."

Ele franziu o cenho para Marlene, zangado.

"Claro. Claro. É comigo que vocês têm que falar. Por que não avisaram antes quem eram vocês? Ora, bolas! Eu não podia adivinhar!"

Lily reprimiu o riso. Como eles podiam avisá-lo se ele nem estava na cozinha há cinco minutos? James ainda se concentrava nos doces, alheio a esse novo participante da conversa.

Enquanto Marlene explicava ao cozinheiro que ela já viera há duas semanas ver a cobertura do bolo (que seria laranja-bebê, o que Lily achou bem nojento, pois ela detestava laranja e tudo o que fosse dessa cor, menos seu cabelo) e que eles estavam ali só para provar os recheios, James voltou sua atenção para a prima e a amiga.

"Então, vamos começar a comer um monte de bolos ou não?", ele sorriu, chegando o lado de Lily.

Ela sorriu também, meio envergonhada. Desde a cena lamentável de um quase beijo na cozinha da sua casa, Lily não conseguia mais olhar para James normalmente. No trabalho, eles mal conversavam e seus almoços eram silenciosos. Nenhum dos dois conseguira tocar no assunto "nós" até agora, embora eles soubessem que isso teria que ser resolvido mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Mal posso esperar para provar o de framboesa.", ela segredou, em voz baixa. "Eu sei que a Lene não quer nem pensar nesse sabor, mas eu quero provar de qualquer modo. É um dos meus bolos favoritos."

"Red, você sempre foi nojenta. E esse fato nunca vai mudar. Framboesa é uma droga!", James exclamou, indignado. Lily não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz em ouvi-lo chamá-la de Red. Já fazia alguns dias que ele não a chamava assim. Isso era um sinal de que as coisas começavam a voltar (quase) ao normal.

"Não, não é!", a ruiva riu. "O bolo do meu casamento vai ser de framboesa e você vai ter que comer _três_ pedaços."

"O bolo do nosso casamento vai ser de chocolate branco, sem mais discussões."

Lily estacou. Ele disse _nosso casamento_? Como se a cerimônia fosse dos dois e os eles fossem... noivos?

"James, quer parar de brincar com isso? Por favor.", pediu, parando de sorrir.

Ele ia responder alguma coisa, quando Marlene chegou.

"Bem, vamos começar a melhor parte, então? Eu estava pensando em bolo de doce de leite... O que você acha, James?"

O rapaz saiu de braço dado com a prima, com Lily logo atrás. Enquanto a morena continuava a tagarelar sobre glacê, cores e coisas azedas, James virou-se e enunciou com os lábios para a ruiva:

"Chocolate branco."

E ela só queria saber o que tudo isso queria dizer.

**

* * *

**

**# **

* * *

"Então, o que você vai fazer durante o vôo?", James perguntou, largando-se na poltrona do avião. "Espero que não vá ouvir música. Da última vez em que voamos, você ficou 4 horas de viagem ouvindo The Clash. Nunca mais quis ouvir falar neles."

Lily riu.

"Eu perdi aquele CD. Era ótimo, por sinal. Mas dessa vez eu trouxe um bom e velho livro. Eu vou ser a melhor companheira de viagem que você já teve, James, pode deixar. Não vou abrir a boca até chegar em Phoenix."

Foi a vez dele rir.

"Tudo bem, vou fingir que acredito."

James virou-se, passando a observar os passageiros que ainda tomavam seus lugares no avião. Marlene, dois assentos à frente, brigava com a mala, que ela não conseguia encaixar no bagageiro. Lily pegou um pequeno livro de sua bolsa de mão e começou a ler.

"Está nervosa com o casamento?"

"Não.", respondeu, sucintamente, voltando os olhos para o livro.

James xingou-se mentalmente, e à Lily também. Por que cargas d'água ela preferia ler – ele olhou rapidamente a capa do livro – Jane Austen do que conversar com ele? Ela nunca fazia isso. E, além do mais, todo mundo sabe que as irmãs Brontë são melhores. Finalmente, teve uma idéia de como prender a atenção da amiga.

"Austen não tinha emoção ao escrever. Os livros dela me dão sono. Emily Brontë, sim, sabe como prender o leitor.", ele comentou, como quem não quer nada.

Lily imediatamente fulminou-o com os olhos, estreitos como fendas. As bochechas estavam em fogo.

"As irmãs Brontë são vadias depressivas com aquele estilo gótico e doentio.", exclamou, ligeiramente exaltada. James sorriu internamente. Ele a conhecia bem para saber do seu entusiasmo em relação à Austen, por isso usou desse método para conseguir fazê-la prestar atenção nele e não ignorá-lo, como ela estava fazendo desde o episódio do bolo. "Seus heróis são todos uns grosseirões malucos."

"Está bem, está bem. Seus argumentos me venceram, milady.", James fez uma reverência exagerada o melhor que pôde, estando sentado em um banco de avião. "Embora eu ainda seja um grande fã de Jane Eyre e ache que Charlotte Brontë era uma excelente escritora."

Lily bufou, virando-se para frente. Ela parecia uma criança fazendo birra, mas o moreno tinha certeza de que ela estava procurando algum argumento contra o estilo literário de Charlotte Brontë. Sem que a ruiva percebesse, ele foi se aproximando, até quase encostar a boca em seu ouvido.

"É claro que Elizabeth Bennet ainda é uma das mais fantásticas personagens da literatura inglesa. Mas não conte para ninguém. Para todos os efeitos, eu ainda detesto Austen.", o rapaz sussurrou, afastando-se logo em seguida, um sorriso a lhe brincar nos lábios.

A ruiva lançou rápido olhar para o amigo. Cada pêlo do seu corpo estava arrepiado nesse momento e a pele ao redor de suas orelhas queimava e formigava, como se ela houvesse comprimido o rosto sobre uma chapa quente.

"Certo.", ela murmurou, sorrindo e tentando parecer confiante, mesmo que suas tripas parecessem geléia de uva. "Seu segredo está guardado comigo."

James segurou a mão de Lily, que estava apoiada em sua coxa, apertando-a levemente. Ele riu.

"Pode voltar a ler, agora. Juro que não te atrapalho mais até chegarmos a Phoenix."

Ela sentia todos os nervos do seu corpo em brasa e o foco do incêndio era sua mão direita. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração disparar, enquanto voltava os olhos para o livro aberto no seu colo, já sem a menor vontade de ler uma linha sequer.

O rapaz tinha plena consciência das reações que estava causando na amiga. Ele sentiu-a arrepiar-se quando sussurrou no seu ouvido e percebeu-a corar quando segurou sua mão. E, justamente por esse motivo, não a soltou até o avião pousar do outro lado do país. Lily não tê-la retirado pareceu-lhe também um ótimo sinal.

**# **

* * *

"Tem mesmo certeza de que eu não estou parecendo uma baleia enrolada em papel higiênico?"

Lily revirou os olhos, assegurando pela milésima vez que não, Marlene não estava gorda em seu vestido de noiva, enquanto esta se olhava no espelho por todos os ângulos possíveis, duvidosa.

"Você está só no segundo mês de gravidez, Lene, não tem nem barriga!"

"Bem... Talvez você esteja certa.", a morena deu de ombros, indo até o espelho, tentando encontrar algum defeito em sua trança perfeita ou em sua maquiagem impecável. De repente, virou-se para a amiga. "Você parece nervosa. Qual é o problema?"

"O casamento.", a ruiva mentiu, encarando seu próprio rosto esverdeado no espelho. Qual é! Quer dizer que ela estava com essa aparência doentia de quem comeu ostras estragadas?

"Conta outra, Evans!", Marlene desdenhou. "Há alguns dias atrás você mesma me disse que ser madrinha de casamento era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. É só entrar na igreja, sorrir, dançar um pouco e comer doces.", ela pousou a mão no ombro nu de Lily. "O que está acontecendo _de verdade_?"

"Quer a verdade?"

"Uhum.", a morena assentiu.

"Nua e crua?"

"Seria bom!", Lene ironizou.

Lily suspirou, resignada.

"Perceba que tudo isso que eu vou te falar são clichês estúpidos, mas... é o que eu sinto, entende. Eu não consigo mais chegar a menos de dez metros do James sem ter uma vontade louca de arrancar as minhas roupas e as dele. Será que ele não percebe que até o simples gesto de andar faz com que a bunda dele fique extremamente gostosa naquela calça jeans da época da faculdade? Será que ele não percebe o quanto o meu corpo pede pelo dele? Será que ele não percebe que aquele perfume que ele usa me deixa tonta só de chegar perto?", a ruiva despejou, terminando, por fim, com outro suspiro, largando-se numa poltrona do antigo quarto de Marlene.

"Bom, Lily, acho que ele não percebe nada disso.", a outra constatou, solícita, colocando a mão no ombro da ruiva. "Acho que é você quem vai ter que mostrar pro James tudo isso. Porque eu acredito que ele também pense na sua calça jeans e no perfume do corpo e sei lá mais o quê."

"É, eu tomei essa decisão hoje mais cedo.", a ruiva levantou-se num repente, os olhos brilhando de determinação. "Hoje eu vou dizer para o James o quanto eu o amo, nem que eu precise tomar soda cáustica depois, de tanta vergonha."

**

* * *

**

**# **

* * *

James tinha apenas uma vaga noção de ouvir Marlene e Louis aceitando um ao outro, como se ele estivesse no fundo de um lago. Sua mãe estava na primeira fila de bancos da igreja, o rosto lavado de lágrimas (mais tarde, ele tinha certeza, ela lhe diria o quão idiota achava as pessoas que choravam em casamentos). Não que ele não quisesse prestar atenção na cerimônia, mas sua mente devaneava sem permissão. Lily parecia inquieta ao seu lado, como se temesse encostar seu braço no do amigo. James podia ver uma fina linha de suor em suas têmporas, mas quando tomou coragem para perguntar qual era o problema, já era hora de sair da igreja.

No carro alugado, a caminho da festa, a ruiva protestava veementemente que Sirius deveria sentar-se na frente, porque "ele deveria ter muito que conversar com James". Por isso, ela espremeu-se no banco de trás entre Remus e Peter, ficando calada o trajeto todo.

"Se precisar vomitar, é só levantar a mão que eu abro o vidro.", Peter disse, sorrindo condescendente para Lily.

"Não, eu não vou..."

"Está passando mal, Red?", James perguntou, alarmado, olhando-a pelo espelho retrovisor. "Se quiser, eu deixo os caras na festa e te levo para um hospital."

"Não seja idiota, James.", ela protestou, um pouco ríspida demais. Pigarreou, mudando o tom de voz. "Eu estou ótima. Siga para a festa."

Porém, quando pegou um espelhinho em sua bolsa para verificar porque todos a estavam julgando doente, surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal e seus olhos temerosos. Ela com certeza _não_ estava ótima e o culpado disso era o fodido James Potter.

**# **

* * *

Ela o via entretido num jogo besta de "jokenpô" com Peter. A cada vez que James ria por ter ganhado a partida, seu coração dava um salto e ela perdia mais um pouco de coragem. Lily não faria isso, não. Com licença, senhores, preciso tomar alguma coisa. Será que tem soda cáustica na geladeira?

"James.", ela sussurrou, porém ninguém a ouviu. Na realidade, seu subconsciente _desejava _que ninguém a ouvisse. Então, ela poderia dizer 'bem, eu tentei, foi ele quem não quis me ouvir'. Sua garganta começou a se fechar no que Lily acreditava ser muito parecido com uma crise de asma (ela não poderia dizer, pois nunca teve uma) e a voz não conseguia passar. "Por favor.", implorou idiotamente, sem saber pelo quê.

Por fim, levantou-se, alisando o vestido. Sirius estava dançando e tentando fazer Remus acompanhá-lo, no outro extremo do salão. Lily queria muito a palavra amiga de Remus agora. Peter percebeu que a ruiva estava em pé, encarando James, como se fosse falar alguma coisa e, com um aceno de cabeça, mostrou isso ao amigo, que se virou.

"Red?", o rapaz franziu o cenho. "Algum problema?"

Ela gostaria que as pessoas _parassem _de perguntar a ela se havia algum problema, isso já começava a enjoar.

"Banheiro.", murmurou, com a voz estrangulada e saiu praticamente correndo da mesa.

Lily não pretendia realmente ir ao banheiro. Ela queria desesperadamente conversar com Remus ou Marlene, mas ambos estavam fora de cogitação no momento. Ela nunca se sentira tão sozinha em sua vida toda.

"Oh, me desculpe.", a ruiva resmungou, ao esbarrar em alguém. Viu que era uma menina, com pouco mais de onze anos. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em duas tranças e eram cobertos de mechas azuis. Lily gostou instantaneamente da garota.

"Não foi nada.", ela sorriu, de um modo que a lembrou alguém, mas a ruiva não sabia bem definir quem. Sua boca estava pintada em um batom vermelho demais para a sua idade, mas que, estranhamente, não parecia deslocado. "Normalmente, sou eu quem esbarro nas pessoas. Elas esbarrarem em mim é bom, para variar. Meu nome é Tonks. Bem, _na realidade_, é Nymphadora, mas eu _prefiro_ Tonks. Quem é você?", a garota disse tudo sem intervalos, o que deixou Lily meio zonza, como se ela tivesse bebido algumas cervejas a mais.

"Lily. Meu nome é Lily."

"Bom, agora que já nos conhecemos, será que você_ poderia_ vir até o banheiro comigo? Preciso mudar meu cabelo, essas tranças estão me _irritando_.", Tonks chamou, já puxando a ruiva pela mão, sem esperar uma resposta.

Na frente do grande espelho do banheiro, ajudando Tonks a fazer um coque bagunçado no alto da cabeça, Lily se esqueceu de que deveria estar nervosa. Na verdade, ela nem se lembrou da existência de James.

"Gosto do seu cabelo, Lily. Acho que vou pintar o meu dessa cor.", a garota declarou, olhando-a através do espelho. "Minha mãe é amiga de uma família _só_ de ruivos. Weasley, eu acho. Adoro _mesmo_ o seu cabelo. Posso te chamar de Red? É um nome forte."

Ouvir alguém chamá-la de Red fez seu coração dar um pulo e, sem poder se conter, Lily começou a chorar.

"Lily, você está bem?", Tonks alarmou-se.

"N-n-não.", ela gaguejou e sem perceber o que estava fazendo, contou tudo sobre James para a menina, que pareceu muito compreensiva. "E agora eu não sei o que dizer para ele."

Tonks içou-se para cima da bancada, de costas para o espelho, parecendo refletir.

"Bem, diga o que você acabou de me dizer. Ah, e complete com um 'eu te amo' no final. Homens são bobos, ele pode não entender o que você está querendo dizer.", ela revirou os olhos. "Mas pare de chorar, _está bem_? Todo esse catarro na sua cara não vai ajudar a conquistá-lo, sabe."

As duas riram.

"Vou falar com ele, então. Obrigada por me dar coragem, Tonks. Você vem?"

"Claro.", a menina sorriu.

Ao saírem do banheiro, Tonks deixou que Lily fosse sozinha, encostando-se na parede. Sirius apareceu, do nada, passando uma nota de cinco dólares para a garota.

"Obrigada, priminha.", ele sorriu, desarrumando o cabelo dela. "Ela estava mesmo com medo de se declarar?"

"Com medo? Está _brincando_! Foi só eu citar o nome Red que ela virou as Cataratas do Niágara. Mas eu sou _ótima_ conselheira sentimental e agora ela se foi, declarar-se para o esquisitão do seu amigo. Nunca gostei muito dele. Ah, mais dois dólares.", estendeu a mão.

"Por quê?", ele surpreendeu-se, pensando logo em seguida que tinha sido uma péssima idéia fazer negócio com Tonks, aquela mini-chantagista, mas era a única à vista e Sirius tinha certeza de que Lily precisaria de um empurrãozinho. Marlene lhe contara tudo mais cedo e o mandara ficar de olho na amiga.

"Fala _sério_, Sirius! Ela tinha _catarro_ na cara!"

"Toma _essa_, rato estúpido! Tesoura ganha de papel, mané! Eu venci, venci, venci!", James gritava.

"Potter.", Lily chamou, ríspida.

"Ei, Red! Quer jogar comigo? Eu sou _invencível_!", ele sorriu.

A ruiva agarrou o antebraço de James, arrastando-o através do salão. Passou pelas portas de vidro que levavam à varanda. A noite estava nublada, com poucas estrelas.

"Sente-se, Potter.", Lily ordenou, jogando-o num banco de madeira. "Temos que conversar."

"O que foi que eu fiz?", perguntou, confuso.

"Bem, só _para começar_ apanhou de mim quando era pequeno. Idiota, porque teve que pegar aquelas sandálias na hora em que eu estava olhando?", ela gritou, cruzando os braços.

"Bem, eu..."

"Cale a boca, Potter! Eu ainda não terminei!"

"Sim, senhora."

"Depois, você continuou a ser um garoto tão legal e nós... viramos amigos. Isso foi um erro, também. E, cara, você me deu um apelido que _só você _usa. E isso te torna tão... perfeito, Potter. O que eu quero dizer, James, é que... Como você pode fazer as borboletas no meu estômago apostarem corrida? Como você pode ser tão legal, engraçado, atencioso? Como você pode ter uma bunda tão fantástica? Como você pode ter esse cheiro que me deixa absolutamente louca?", ela suspirou. "Sabe, eu _quero_ ser a garota que tem a chave do seu apartamento. E eu tenho certeza de que você é o cara do travesseiro. Você é o cara que vai me trazer donnuts de doce-de-leite todas as manhãs. James, eu não quero mais ter que sair pela saída de incêndio, usando roupas de outra mulher, porque as roupas que vão estar no seu apartamento serão _minhas_. Eu quero _mesmo_ que todos pensem que nós somos namorados, porque _nós vamos_ ser. Eu não quero o Frank, eu quero _você_, James. Você é o único que me entende completamente, que me leva bêbada para sua casa sem reclamar e o bolo do nosso casamento vai ser de chocolate branco _com_ framboesa. Eu quero discutir sobre Jane Austen com você até a gente ficar bem velhinho, Potter, porque..."

"Lily. Red.", ele chamou, levantando-se e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. "Com tudo isso, eu posso entender que você _gosta _de mim?", perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

"Basicamente, é isso, mesmo.", a ruiva murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e corando.

James empurrou-a devagar até a mureta que circundava a sacada, colocando-a sentada lá. Acariciou as bochechas da ruiva, observando-a bem, como se tentasse decorar cada marca da sua pele. Por fim, abaixou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, sorrindo.

"Eu também te amo, Lily Evans e quero _casar_ com você."

Lily sorriu, franzindo o cenho. Puxou-o para perto, pela gola da camisa e sussurrou, encostada na boca dele.

"Então, me beija de verdade, manézão."

James tomou a boca da ruiva com desespero, como se quisesse aquilo há tempos, segurando-a pela cintura. Lily passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, segurando seus cabelos. Quando se soltaram, James murmurou:

"Lily?"

"Sim?"

"Tem uma... coisa aqui no seu nariz."

"Ah, meu Deus!", a ruiva passou a mão pelo nariz, envergonhada. "Eu estava chorando."

Ambos riram. Depois ficaram em silêncio, se olhando por alguns instantes.

"Red, você ainda não disse se aceitava se casar comigo...", ele disse, devagar.

"Hum, metade chocolate branco e metade framboesa, não é?", ela perguntou, zombeteira.

E isso respondeu a tudo.

#

* * *

**#Nota: **Eu acho que esse foi um final digno, na medida do possível. Só me resta saber o que _vocês_ acharam. Aliás, MUITO obrigada à todas as reviews, favoritos, alerts e tudo o mais. E também à Stefany, que teve paciência e a bondade de corrigir meus erros e dizer que ama essa fic.

Estou planejando ainda fazer um epílogo, caros leitores. Em breve.

Amor, Swiit 3

* * *

* * *

* * *

#


	9. Epílogo

**# Nota:** Como prometido, o epílogo dessa fic que foi minha maior diversão no último ano e meio.

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

Com os olhos fechados e um leve sorriso, Lily aproveitava a brisa gostosa que batia em seu rosto. A bata larguinha de hippie sacudia a sua volta, enquanto os sons das crianças correndo pelo parque a enlevava.

"Red!"

Ela abriu os olhos, sendo tirada de seus devaneios pela voz masculina.

"Ah, James você é _tão_ criança!", Lily revirou os olhos, embora sorrisse, ao ver o marido sentar ao seu lado no banco trazendo nas mãos três algodões-doces. "Espero que um desses seja para o Harry."

James olhou magoado para os doces.

"Bom...É, é claro que um é para ele."

O moreno tirou um pedaço do algodão-doce com a mão, enfiando na boca em seguida. Vendo o olhar que a mulher lhe lançava, ofereceu a ela. Lily sorriu.

"Não, obrigada.", ela deu um selinho no marido, percebendo que ele tinha gosto de açúcar com amor. "Não posso engordar mais do que o necessário."

Mais por hábito do que por outra coisa, James levou a mão até a barriga saliente da esposa, acariciando-a distraidamente.

A felicidade da família Potter era completa somente com o pequeno Harry, mas tudo ficou bem mais alegre quando, depois de vomitar no carpete favorito de Remus, Lily descobriu estar grávida da pequena Honey, que chegaria em dois meses. É claro que Remus fez James pagar cada centavo pelo tapete. É claro, também, que Remus esqueceu tudo depois de ser convidado para ser o padrinho da menina.

"Honey gosta de açúcar, Red, estou te falando. Essa menina vai puxar a mim.", James declarou, orgulhoso, colocando o indicador no nariz da ruiva. "Pode pegar um desses para você, eu vou procurar o Harry para dar o dele."

"Hum, eu espero que não seja parecido com você em nada.", Lily declarou, pegando um algodão-doce para si. "Quero que a Honey seja calma, obediente e, de preferência, que tenha o meu cabelo. Eu dou o direito dela ter os seus olhos, é claro."

James riu, como se dissesse 'vamos ver quem é que está certo, então', enquanto olhava em volta, procurando o filho.

"Você o viu?", perguntou, preocupado.

"Da última vez ele estava nos balanços."

James e Lily viraram-se simultaneamente para a caixa de areia, onde ficavam os balanços favoritos de Harry. O garoto estava discutindo com uma menina pelo menos vinte centímetros mais baixa do que ele, com os cabelos compridos cor de fogo amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Ela parecia gritar muito e Harry apenas sacudia a cabeça, desgostoso.

"Quem é aquela?", James perguntou à esposa.

"Acho que é a filha dos Weasley, Ginevra, é um ano mais nova do que o Harry. Ela é tão bonitinha."

Mal Lily acabara de falar, a menina empurrou Harry com uma força fenomenal para uma criança daquela idade, fazendo-o cair com tudo na areia. James suspirou.

"Você acha que vai começar tudo de novo?", a mulher perguntou, risonha.

"Se terminar do mesmo jeito, eu aprovo totalmente."

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

**# Nota 2:** Se eu contar para vocês que comecei escrever a Planos SÓ para poder ter esse epílogo no final, vocês acreditam em mim? HSUASHUASUA E eu nem quis imitar a JK, viu!


End file.
